De amor y otras complicaciones
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Shoyo, el guitarrista líder de "Black Unicorn". Tetsuro, el capitán de la selección japonesa de volley. Ambos sentados juntos. Rozándose las manos sin querer (apropósito) escuchando sin escuchar y respirando con tranquilidad. Sonidos de cosas lejanas de aquel lugar que los guardaba. El trino de un pájaro. Las voces de los molestos niños. Sus corazones latiendo. KuroHina.
1. Notas

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**De amor y otras complicaciones.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Notas de autor.**

.

.

.

Haikyuu no me pertenece sino a sus verdaderos autores.

Como soy una jodida quisquillosa que no puede simplemente quita dejando que se le junten los capítulos de sus otros fics, pues les traigo mi más reciente creación y ni siquiera diré que espero actualizarla pronto porque la verdad ya no sé qué decir. Simplemente que disfruten la sabrosura.

La idea para este fic me llegó de forma inesperada, debo de decir, y tuve que ir corriendo a escribirla. Tengo como treinta páginas escritas para capítulos futuros así que estoy tan jodida como con mis otras historias. Hahaha. Según yo me iré a Hiatus todo el mes de diciembre pero a este paso terminaré escribiendo en esos Hiatus para poder ponerme poquito al corriente con todas las historias. La parte buena es que ya terminé las Mil Plumas del Cuervo, si es que siguen esa historia, y nada más terminé de revisarla bien subiré los capítulos para que vean que no soy una dejada con mis otras historias.

Debo recalcar que esta historia la dedico completamente a todas esas personas que aman el crack tanto como yo. Mi OTP son el KageHina, IwaOi y el KuroOi pero se me hace muy pinche tierno el KuroHina así que tenía que escribirlo. Además de eso, esta historia va cien por ciento con la finalidad de hacer feliz, porque la quiero un chingo, a barbara-senpai, es una persona de esas súper especiales que te encuentras en internet y dios, ella es toda hermosa, muy linda. La adoro. Ya le dijeron en casa que yo soy su novia de Internet, hahaha así que ya saben. No la toquen mucho que es mía -broma, broma-. Y bueno, ella fue la que me hizo el arte de la portada, porque no hay nada más digno ni gratificante que recibir semejante regalo.

¡Gracias preciosa!

¿Qué esperar de esta historia?

Drama, obvio. Romance, obvio. Crack, obvio. Y situaciones bastante incómodas haha. Ya saben, mi toque de humor muy a lo Yukiona. Es decir, humor innecesariamente inapropiado. Como sea. Debo recalcar que como es un "au musical", porque Hinata es músico (jamás llegó a Karasuno, por el contrario llegó a Fukurodani pero fue súper rechazado en el equipo de vóley -no es spoiler en realidad-, pues se enfocó en la música) usaré canciones que obviamente existen pero le dejaré como "originales" de Shoyo. Así que también parte del disclaimmer para este fic:

Todas las canciones que aquí aparecen pertenecen cien por ciento a sus autores correspondientes y solo son usadas como forma de entretención. Gracias.

Sé el pico de música, investigué, obvio pero aún así si se me van las cabras con algo, lo siento de antemano.

Los quiero mucho y a disfrutar.

.

.

.

30 de enero de 2019.

Me toca resubir esta maravillosa historia en ff net, así que mucha de la info que viene acá arriba, quizás les suena rara. Hehehe, pero igual, los sigo queriendo, disfruten.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	2. Prólogo

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**De amor y otras complicaciones.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Prólogo**

.

.

.

Pabellón Max Schemeling — Berlín, Alemania.

En los vestidores del SSC Berlín la tensión se puede respirar, pero las sonrisas en los labios de los jugadores y la confianza aplastante no puede ser dejada de lado. Cada uno de ellos representa un elemento importante para la escuadra y ellos lo saben perfectamente. El entrenador ha hecho bien su trabajo para motivar aun grupo tan diverso entre nativos alemanes y algunos extranjeros. Y entre estos últimos, una de las piezas más importantes para la escuadra que ese día viste de negro y dorado.

Los ojos ámbar del Gato de Tokio, como lo llamaban en algunas columnas, brilla con especial astucia mientras da una última mirada a su teléfono, regresando la sonrisa que le da la fotografía que tiene de fondo: La de un pelirrojo que sería la personificación humana del sol, su sol.

El corazón le late de sólo pensar que en pocos meses podrá consumar ese amor que desde hace un año se profesan. Sólo le hace falta esperar, esperar un poco más.

—¡A ganar! — rugió contagiado por el ambiente y por la vitalidad que ver la fotografía de su amado le ha inyectado en las venas.

Sí, iba a ganar. Se lo había prometido.

.

Arena Shimokitazawa — Tokio, Japón.

Hinata Shoyo dio también una última mirada a su teléfono mientras que cerraba sus ojos nuevamente, él no sonrió porque estaba demasiado metido en recordar el orden de las canciones que tocarían esa noche. Odiaba tener que usar el comunicador en forma de frijol en su oído para que le recordase que canción debe de tocar, o ir de plano trasbambalinas para leer el orden que dejaban impreso y pegado en una pared cercana.

Abrió sus ojos avellana mientras que los integrantes de la banda le regresaban la mirada. Usaba su camisa favorita en la vida, y el resto sus propios atuendos, había vestuarios preparados para ellos, pero no eran del tipo de banda que usara la ropa de patrocinadores a menos que de verdad les gustara las prendas y para el caso esa noche era especial. Su primer concierto con una multitud mayor a quinientas personas que era su máximo hasta el abril pasado.

— Salen en diez —anunció Kobayashi, un hombre entrado en sus cuarenta que era puro rock, sentía pena por él pues quedó atrapado entre dos espacios temporales: No era ni rockero, pero tampoco era de la onda pop. Estaba en un vacío pero hacía perfectamente su trabajo como representante y les ayudaba en todo lo necesario. Habían empezado a ver ganancias (aunque no era lo principal) gracias a ese hombre.

Sin embargo, para ese momento lo último que quería era escuchar que tocaría frente a mil personas en menos de diez minutos. Aspiró fuerte el estomago le dio un tirón y tuvo que incorporarse. Metió un puñado de uñas para guitarra en su pantalón y le metió otro puño al vocalista por si a él se le acababan fuera a quitarles unas cuantas. El vocalista rió y le dio un par de palmadas antes de salir todos juntos hacia el escenario entre aplausos del staff que deseaban éxito.

Aunque Hinata se quedó un poco aterrado, plantado en su lugar cuando escuchó el coro de voces del público, clamando por ellos.

¿Eso era un sueño o era una realidad?

Los ojos se le aguaron, tragó saliva y deseo creer en algún dios para encomendarse a él. Palmeó la espalda del vocalista que le regresó la mirada cómplice. El baterista y el bajista salieron empezando a tocar y la guitarra despunto haciendo despertar al monstruo de mil cabezas delante de él.

La iban a romper esa noche.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	3. La zona

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**De amor y otras complicaciones.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**La zona**

.

.

.

Alemania.

Apenas se encontraron sus ojos.

Y Kuroo lo sentía debajo de sus huellas dactilares, sin tener que comunicarse sabía lo que iba a pasar. No hubo señales, no hubo advertencia. Todo pasó tan rápido como un suspiro. Un alivio espasmódico de un enfermo que lleva mucho tiempo esperando por darlo, porque lo tenía atravesado entre pecho y espalda desde el punto directo anterior que no había podido salvar. Alex pudo ver con cierto goce y estremecimiento el cuerpo de Kuroo casi quebrarse, arquearse y después estirarse tanto como su columna se lo permitía para estampar el balón en la duela de la cancha.

El equipo Alemán de la capital del mismo país rugió en un fúrico estruendo mientras que la multitud enloquecía sumergida en el extasis que una jugada sin precedentes les dejaba como recuerdo. Bendito fuera YouTube y el internet en general porque seguramente ese remate tendría millones de visitas y repeticiones pues había sido perfecto. Sublime. No había palabra para describirlo. Y los jugadores lo sabían. Chocaban sus manos mientras que palmeaban fascinados la espalda del japonés felicitándolo en inglés, un horrible japonés y en alemán. Kuroo como podían agradecía volviendo su atención en el juego. Porque ese había sido un punto entre veinticinco y diez les separaban de la victoria absoluta. Si ganaban ahí seguramente su valor como jugador aumentaría, y aunque él jugaba por pasión, mentiría si no se fijaba de reojo en los números que había en su contrato cada vez que tocaba firmarlo.

Tenía veinticinco años y le quedaban otros diez años más para ser de la ELITE antes de tener que desempolvar el título universitario que había sacado con honores hacía dos años, porque él se retiraría dignamente como el hombre que era, ese mismo hombre que había anunciado abiertamente dos años atrás su inclinación por los hombres y había apechugado perfectamente las críticas y toda la atención mediática que se dio. Sobre todo cuando Kageyama Tobio y Oikawa Tooru, anunciaron en un lapso corto de tiempo el uno del otro pertenecer a la misma comunidad.

Que un jugador seleccionado nacional anunciara su homosexualidad tan abiertamente era una novedad tan ardiente como indignante, pudieron haber represalias como no ser convocado nunca más sin tener que recibir ningún tipo de explicación pero una cosa era privar a la selección de uno de sus mejores jugadores y otra muy diferente era vetar a tres jugadores de la plantilla titular.

—Es que eres un maldito duro, Tetsuro-chan —le dijo en aquel momento Oikawa Tooru por teléfono a su amigo, el castaño jugaba para un equipo en Italia y le iba bien contra todo pronóstico, demasiado bien podría decir cualquiera, con su cara apareciendo en todo tipo de anuncio deportivo y de modas especializada tanto en Europa como en Japón, era un hito y Oikawa no podría estar más feliz. Sobre todo porque desde su anuncio el trabajo lejos de la cancha había aumentado—. Pensaba anunciarlo con mayor dramatismo pero me obligaste a anunciarlo por Twitter y eso ha sido el bum.

—No tenías porque hacerlo —replicó en ese entonces Tetsuro—. Aunque gracias.

Y Oikawa le pidió que no se fijara mucho en el asunto, después de todo eran amigos, y más allá de eso, Tooru estaba demasiado consciente que si Tetsuro-chii salía de la plantilla la cosa con cara a las olimpiadas iba a ponerse feo, sobre todo con Oikawa haciéndole morritos a Ushijima que era el candidato para ocupar el lugar como capitán si Tetsuro se iba. Y aunque se entendía que Oikawa había hecho su movida para apoyar a Tetsuro, no tenían ni idea de porque Kageyama también se había unido a la campaña por salvarle el culo al gato, aunque después se supo que fue porque andaba detrás de cierto tío, pero nada más que chismorreos.

—¡Vamos! —rugió Kuroo enardecido con el rostro frenético pues quería otro punto memorable, histórico. Que se hiciera leyenda sobre su paso por la cancha y nadie le pudiera negar que ese fuera su lugar.

Otra vez la pelota estuvo en juego, y los adversarios veían con odio al número 12 de la escuadra negro con dorado que se movía con la misma facilidad que una gimnasta rítmica: Con gracia y precisión. A pesar de sus amenazantes casi dos metros y su peso corporal completo tenía un dominio total sobre sí mismo, y se manejaba con bastante gracia. Quizás era por eso y su atractivo natural, sin contar esa mirada feroz y sus gestos que eran tachados de obscenos y sexuales, que sin importar que era abiertamente homosexual que seguía llamando la atención de las señoritas, y ahora de los caballeros.

El balón estuvo en el aire. Un pase rápido, la pudieron salvar y fue balón libre para los adversarios. Los ojos de Kuroo eran dos saetas de luz que se buscaban el punto optimo para bloquear y ahí lo encontró adelantándose, el colocador apenas puso la pelota ésta salió rebotada hacia su propia cancha y el público volvió a rugir y Kuroo con su equipo a celebrar.

Tetsuro estaba en la zona y nada lo iba a sacar de ahí. Se sentía caliente tanto corporalmente como emocionalmente. Más excitado y sufría un orgasmo pero no era el caso, pues aunque se podía empalmar con facilidad, tenía más o menos un año que no follaba como dios mandaba, en ese momento con los testículos y los penes apretados por la licra que usaba debajo del uniforme, era bastante complicado.

Cuando el partido alcanzo sus minutos lánguidos y el marcador daba el favor a la escuadra de Kuroo todos parecían celebrar, menos éste que seguía metido en su papel, pues él mejor que nadie sabía que cualquier cosa podía cambiar esas circunstancias y la diosa fortuna era una caprichosa.

Qué si lo sabía él.

Qué si lo iba a reafirmar.

Los vestidores silenciosos se encontraban acomodados para recibir a los jugadores. Botellas de agua que sudaban de lo frío que se encontraban. Las toallas limpias. Las mudas de ropa. Las regaderas listas para su uso con champú y jabón provisto por parte de la federación. Comida para quienes quisieran algo pues la dieta era bastante estricta y por deseo personal muy pocos comían antes de cada partido por los nervios y por lo impráctico que era tener el sistema digestivo trabajando en medio de un juego que no podía ser detenido.

De lejos se escuchaba el chirrido de las zapatillas, los pitidos del árbitro y el ajetreo propio de cada partido. Hasta que hubo un segundo de silencio y la persona de Staff que llevaba unas toallas en sus manos se quedó a la espera, como un ciervo sabido acechado por el depredador, con la cabeza alta y los ojos revoloteando a la nada agudizando el oído. Cuando escuchó el estruendo sobrecogedor sonrió para apresurarse a la puerta por donde un par de minutos después ingresó el equipo mientras que, llenos de algarabía, llenaban el vacío con sus voces que coreaban alguna canción de festejo y sus cuerpos calentaban cada esquina.

La personita del staff, un hombre que medía alrededor de uno setenta de pronto se sintió diminuto, como un niño entre titanes, que sudados y olorosos no podían dejar de moverse de un lado a otro, él les entregaba las toallas que ellos cogían sin pensárselo mucho secándose el agua que su cuerpo iba tirando y se apremiaban unos contra otros.

—Gracias —dijo Kuroo en un alemán básico antes de entregarse al festejo.

Aunque antes de tirarse a ojos cerrados a la celebración buscó con algo de urgencia su teléfono para encenderlo. Tomarse una selfie a la cual se colaron Nirromand, Schell y Sandisky, compañeros bastantes cercanos al Kuroo. En la fotografía se veía el japonés sudado hasta las cejas y sus compañeros igual, sonriendo radiante, representando dignamente esa merecida victoria. Despeinaron a Kuroo y todos volvieron a seguir coreando con entusiasmo sobre su logro. Kuroo apremió sus dedos.

Kuro-Neko escribió:

"_Te dije que iba a ganar, esta va dedicada a ti_"

Eran siete horas de diferencia y ahí en Berlín eran las seis de la noche, entonces en Japón serían alrededor de la una de la mañana. Dudaba que estuviera despierto, pero nada perdía con notificarle, además porque sabía que le hacía un montón de ilusión a _él_ saber sobre ese tipo de cosas.

Orenji escribió:

"_Kuroochii! ¡Felicidades! Sabía que lo ibas a lograr (/__ヮ__)/"_

_"¡El amuleto que te envié y las oraciones en el templo funcionaron (__๑__˃̵ᴗ˂̵)ﻭ"_

_"Estoy muy feliz por ti, cuando vengas, iremos a celebrar, (•ө•)__"._

A Kuroo le partió el corazón saber que seguía despierto para responderle, y sobre todo, el entuciasmo que demostraba en cada mensaje era una prueba real de que lo suyo iba muy en serio. Besó la pantalla con romance y no pudo evitar ser víctima de las burlas de sus compañeros, que acostumbrados a ese tipo de lapsus en que perdían a Kuroo, no se esperaban a que reaccionara el gato negro.

Kuro-Neko escribió:

_"Tenlo por seguro que nos veremos, y celebraremos". _

_"Ahora descansa, Orenji-chan_"

Enseguida tiró el teléfono a su mochila para pelear por su honor, y ¿por qué no? Festejar su victoria.

.

Japón.

Tomó una selfie porque era reglamentaria esa selfie siempre en el filo de la última intervención en escenario y esa noche había mucho por lo cual celebrar. Ese era su primer concierto grande después de casi nueve años de estar tocando puertas cuando a la tierna edad de quince años decidió que quería dedicarse a la música y a nada más. Dejó de lado el teléfono mientras se apresuraba a que le pusieran la guitarra encima para salir corriendo a escenario.

—¿No vas a cambiar tu camisa? —preguntó la asistente que corría detrás de él pero el guitarrista se giró corriendo de espalda mientras negaba.

—Es el "Uno" de la suerte —gimió conmocionado con la voz caliente y vibrante por lo que sentía en ese instante mientras señalaba su camisa roja de un equipo de una preparatoria local de la ciudad de Tokio: El Uno del capitán del Nekoma, un regalo de una fan sabiendo el gusto del pelirrojo. La adrenalina estaba disparada y su cuerpo enrarecido a bien por los shots de vodka que se había bebido junto con los otros integrantes para festejar cándidamente que ese era el inicio de una nueva era para _The Black Unicorn_.

—Shoyo ¡Date prisa! —gritó ahora un rubio que desde la entrada al escenario lo apremiaba bastante agitado la luz en el escenario se había atenuado antes hasta diluirse en una honda que de pronto se volvió naranja intenso. Shoyo sonrió agradecido a la mujer que llevaba una muda en su mano pero el guitarrista negó. Apenas entró al escenario sus dedos rasgaron su instrumento y el público que no eran tres personas aulló conmocionado. Los coros hechos por los responsables acompañaban a la guitarra junto con un pequeño arreglo en el ecualizador sólo para que la guitarra hiciera un movimiento especial para que el bajo y la batería entraran haciendo lo suyo. No obstante el instrumento que seguía haciendo de las suyas era la guitarra líder y Shoyo agitaba la cabeza discretamente llenándose de ese momento.

Su presencia era fuerte a pesar de que sus movimientos eran humildes y calmados, pero justamente eso era lo impresionante del músico: Era capaz de hacer parecer que todo era tan fácil cuando sus acordes eran hechos por dedos traídos desde otro plano existencial. Las niñas enloquecían y los chicos lo imitaban, si seguían por donde iban el representante no dudaba que la banda que tenía delante de él se volviera realmente un legado a la música japonesa con tintes occidentales, pues a pesar de que todos eran japoneses el vocalista, al ser nacido en América pero criado en Japón, metía una gran influencia occidental a la personalidad de la agrupación, sin contar claro que todas sus canciones eran en inglés salvo alguna en japonés y otra más en coreano.

La voz de Steve Meyers era prodigiosa, no tanto como la de Mitarashi Yuka, el antiguo vocalista, pero la de Steve que se hacía llamar Shiino para simpatizar con su público, era justa para complementar con las letras que Shoyo tan dedicadamente componía para él.

A _The Real Unicorn,_ entonces no se llamaban así, los había conocido siete u ocho años atrás, y durante todo ese tiempo había sido un tira y afloja, pues el propio hombre, el representante, concedía que no eran músicos por fama sino por verdadera vocación. Ninguno de los integrantes había ingresado a la universidad, pues apenas terminaron la preparatoria se independizaron de sus padres, aún en contra de estos, se fueron a vivir todos juntos y tocaron 24/7 cada minuto del día que se les permitía con sus mediocres trabajos de medio tiempo, siendo corridos de una casa y de otra y de otra, hasta que terminaron viviendo en un conjunto habitacional de mala muerte de donde literalmente los había sacado Kobayashi.

Come ride with me

Through the veins of history

I'll show you a god who

Falls asleep on the job

Llegó un día y les ofreció dinero, les ofreció fama, dinero, alcohol, incluso diversión para adultos, pero ellos se negaron. Rotundamente, recordaba que por aquel entonces Yuka era el vocalista y Shiino era la guitarra rítmica junto con los coros, Konoha Akinori era la batería justo como lo era entonces y Shoyo era la guitarra principal. Tamago ni Ema se habían integrado al grupo pues estaban completos. En aquel momento se llamaban "Amorphous" y en esencia eran pura música y libertad. La esencia pura del rock aunque su género era una especie de mutación, creía que por ese el nombre de _Amorphous_. Cuando les ofreció un lugar donde podían tocar hasta desfallecer, fue que aceptaron ir con él, ser representados para tratar de entrar a las grandes ligas, en palabras de Kobayashi.

Konoha, Shoyo, Shiino y Yuka habían estudiado juntos en un importante instituto de Tokio, y de fue ahí donde nació A_morphous_. Sus canciones eran tan buenas como lo eran ahora y no tocaban mal sus instrumentos, sin embargo lo mejor que tenía _The Black Unicorn, _antes _Amorphous, _eso que los hacía estar por encima de cualquier banda de su calibre en su categoría era cuando tocaban frente a un público pues no importaba que nada más fuera él, o el grupo de vecinos, o preescolares, o ahora veía que un estadio con mil personas reunidas, ellos se desvivían igual. Saltaban, gritaban y se emocionaban al grado de las lágrimas. Gastándose hasta la última gota de estamina. Se divertían en el escenario y transmitían ese sentimiento de libertad que había atrapado a Kobayashi, que lo había llevado a apostar todo por ellos durante ya casi una década.

And how can we win

When fools can be kings

Don't waste your time

Or time will waste you

Kobayashi recordaba que _Amorphous _llamó su atención porque se movía entre bares y locales de media categoría donde lograba reunir a más que nada estudiantes de su edad que iban atraído por sus electrizantes actitudes en escenario, nadie los representaba pero circulaban un par de vídeos en redes sociales, les pagaban muchas veces con comida o con la cuota mínima suficiente para pagar el alquiler un mes más y ellos eran felices. En aquel entonces Shoyo llevaba el cabello negro porque le gustaba el contraste con Yuka que usaba el cabello blanco y cuando cantaban en dueto contra el mismo micrófono el efecto visual era encantador. De hecho lo había seguido usando negros por temporadas.

No one's gonna take me alive

The time has come to make things right

You and I must fight for our rights

You and I must fight to survive

El representante sonrió cuando Shoyo se subió al amplificador y los adolescentes congregados gritaban en respuesta al sonido de su guitarra, el vocalista no hacía menos y también aumentaba las brazas del fuego con su voz que te tocaba llamándote a la revolución mientras que Konoha sin camisa porque el calor podía más que su salud rompía las baquetas contra el cuero de los tambores de la batería que repicaba furiosamente haciéndole eco a sus compañeros. Los tres sobrevivientes de la agrupación principal eran un ejemplo admirable para los que se iban integrando pues el despunte de su éxito había empezado seis años atrás con _Amorphous_ pero tras la trágica muerte de Yuka el rumbo de la banda se estancó y su éxito fue solo en el grupo de su género sin lograr impactar más allá de escenarios locales donde Shiino tomaba el liderato y el nombre de la banda cambió.

Kobayashi recordaba la discusión que habían tenido los tres sobrevivientes de Amorphous sobre su rumbo tras el funeral de Yuka, estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo que Shiino fuera el nuevo vocalista sin embargo él era la segunda guitarra y el vocalista no podía ser la segunda guitarra, Kobayashi cometió la estupidez de sugerir que Shoyo se volviera segunda guitarra y Shiino guitarra líder como en muchas otras bandas, sin embargo ofendidos dijeron que no planeaban que Shoyo dejará su lugar como guitarra líder por lo cual nuevos puestos fueron ocupados: una segunda guitarra y alguien que hiciera los coros junto con Shoyo. Y solo un año después sacaban su álbum debut. El impacto no fue el que Kobayashi esperó pero tras seguir constante, ahí estaba, en su primera gran plaza, con lleno total, mil trescientas personas. Con treinta trabajando en la producción y los músicos rebasando el éxtasis mismo.

No one's gonna take me alive

The time has come to make things right

You and I must fight for our rights

_You and I must fight to surviv_e

La guitarra de Shoyo se encontraba de frente con la de Ema, el segundo guitarrista, pero Hinata saltó mientras enloquecía un poco cuando el climax se acercaba y siempre justo a la mitad de ciertas canciones es que Shoyo se descontorlaba, esa actitud calmada y hasta soberbia desaparecía y daba pie al salvaje animal.

La vista de tantas almas delante de él chillando era una vista que lo dejaría impactado para siempre y el pelirrojo se sentía pleno. La noche marcaba la una de la mañana y quince y él estaba viviendo el momento. Estaba en la zona, no saldría de ella.

—¡Nosotros somos los jodidos Black Unicorn, gracias! —dijo Shiino antes de empujar el pedestal del micrófono y tiraba la tejana que había estado usando. Ema se despidió junto con Konoha después Tamago, y los últimos en abandonar el escenario fueron Shiino y Shoyo.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, el ruido de la guitarra eléctrica y el rugido de mil almas iba a dormir tranquilamente esa noche. Besó su celular y lo dejó junto a su rostro apenas llegó a la cama del hotel donde descansarían bien entrada la madrugada con el alcohol efervesciendo en sus venas, listo para dormir.

A pesar de lo estrecha y rara de la situación A Shoyo le pareció que estaba en la gloria. No le importaban, habían pasado cosas peores, tener un techo sobre su cabeza y una almohada debajo de ella, de verdad, era estar en el jodido paraíso.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	4. Tres palabras

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**De amor y otras complicaciones.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Tres palabras.**

.

.

.

Osaka

No todos los prodigios nacen sabiéndolo.

—_Hablar de Yuka-senpai no es algo que pueda hacer a la ligera... _—La sonrisa le tembló a Shoyo mientras aspiraba el humo del cigarrillo. La cámara lo enfocó y sus ojos avellana parecían desvanecerse en un recuerdo un poco lejano. Sus labios torciéndose y el movimiento de sus mejillas quizás saboreando la estela del cigarro antes de que lo dejará ir en un suspiro.

—_¿Pero es algo que no puedas hacer, o es que no quieres hacerlo, Shoyo-kun? _—preguntó la anfitriona de aquel programa.

El pelirrojo que tenía alrededor de una semana teñido de moreno se recargó del cómodo asiento, cruzándose de piernas y acariciando su rodilla por medio del hoyo de su pantalón de mezclilla negro, pensando su gesto se ensombrecía aún más sin dejar de sospesar aquella pregunta, las ojeras que fueron imposibles de ocultar con el maquillaje y el gesto general cansado. La noche anterior habían tenido un concierto y el _after party_se prolongó hasta el amanecer cuando la policía llegó a callarlos y amenazar con arrestarlos a todos. La anfitriona así como la productora y el resto de los ejecutivos del canal agradecían que al menos dos de los cinco integrantes estaban presentes en su cita pues la fama los precedía a los miembros de dicha banda que pocas veces daban entrevistas. Además, eran dos de los cuatro miembros fundadores de la banda original.

—_Supongo que me cuesta trabajo hablar de Yuka-senpai _—la sonrisa que emitió Shoyo hizo sentir incómodo a Konoha que lo miraba a su lado—. _Después de Kuroo-san, Yuka-senpai es el hombre al que más he amado en toda la vida _—resolvió sin tapujos y la audiencia empezó a reír.

El amor desmedido que sentía Shoyo de _Black Unicorn_por el capitán del equipo nacional de vóley, Kuroo Tetsuro, no era un secreto, inclusive un cincuenta por ciento de las fans que llevaban siguiendo a la agrupación desde sus inicios teorizaban que un 70% de las canciones que Shoyo escribió para la banda antes de que cambiara de nombre eran para el gato de la selección, aunque otras, las "puristas" decían que esas canciones de amor eran para Yuka el exvocalista de la banda. ¿Quién podía decirlo? Sólo Shoyo lo sabía y siempre parecía negado a responder ese tipo de cosas para no causar controversias, sobre todo ahora que su nombre empezaba a sonar más y más en torno de todo Japón.

—_Entonces, si pudieras describir a Yuka en tres palabras ¿cuáles serían? _—preguntó la comentarista a Shoyo quién torció los labios acomodándose los lentes de sol que se había puesto lentes de sol del tipo aviador.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el moreno afirmara lentamente, acercó sus labios al micrófono.

—_Intensidad, excesos y rencor _—Soltó sin ningún problema e internet explotó.

"¡¿_Cómo te atreves pedazo de mierda a decir eso de Yuka?! Lo dejó todo por ti y tú maldito hijo de puta vas y dices eso ¿Es en serio?_!" Rezaba uno de los comentarios dentro de los foros especializados en J-Rock, aunque era difícil categorizar a la banda en esa división pues tocaban música en inglés y su estilo se alejaba demasiado del Visual o el estereotipo japonés de rock, el estilo de Black Unicorn recordaba en esencia a los años dorados del Rock occidental pero sin ser una copia mal hecha, eran auténticos y reales y era lo que más amaban sus fans.

"_Bastardo, ojala el que hubiera muerto hubieras sido tú! Nunca mereciste a Yuka-senpai!"_decía otro comentario y Hinata se hundió en el asiento de la camioneta que los llevaría hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba el resto de la banda.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te aplaudieran después de decir aquello? —preguntó Konoha mientras jugaba con las baquetas golpeando sus propias piernas, pensaba en la melodía de la nueva canción que Shoyo le había pasado la noche anterior.

—Ella quería sinceridad, yo se la di —replicó el moreno.

—Pero no una sinceridad... tan... sincera —bufó el rubio y dejó las baquetas de lado para acariciar la cabeza de Shoyo—. Mira... tú sabes que no eres un pedazo de mierda y tanto Shiino como yo creemos que si Yuka murió fue por estúpido, tú no tuviste nada que ver, lo trataste de ayudar, él no se quiso ayudar fue su jodido problema... además, siempre fuiste mi preferido, eres el que menos feo huele de todos nosotros —dijo en tono bromista y Shoyo no pudo evitar reír viendo a su amigo—. Además, Yuka siempre tuvo esa aura mala, él fue la mala influencia de todos... siempre daba miedo, y si tú hubieras muerto... ¿Con quién jugaría vóley en los ensayos? Imagina, que horror, tendría que ensayar porque no tendría con quien jugar.

—Los estoy escuchando, ratas sinvergüenzas —bufó Kobayashi desde la parte frontal. No había querido intervenir en todo ese rato pues era asunto personales de sus artistas. Los chicos volvieron a reír cantarines.

—Bueno, ya escuchaste... así que, deja de leer esas mierdas, además, estas solo son un puñado de niñas a las que no se las cogieron rico.

—No seas un jodido misógino, Konoha —murmuró Shoyo ya con un mejor semblante.

—Vale, vale... solo son niñas malcriadas, no tienen nada más qué hacer —le quitó el teléfono y en lugar de ello buscó los vídeos de su último concierto en Twitter para que el menor de la banda se gozará viéndose y lo mucho que el otro grupo de fans, las buenas, lo amaban—. Todos aman al guitarrista, al bajista o al vocalista, pero nadie ama al de los tambores, ni porque sé mover mis pies y mis dos manos al mismo tiempo...

—Yo te amo, Konoha.

—Pero no quiero que tú me ames, por dios —y empezaron a pelear porque Shoyo quería besuquear a su amigo.

Al final ambos quedaron uno recargado del otro. Los ojos de Hinata siguiendo el rápido paisaje y el ruido silencioso del motor que lo arrullaba. Más o menos así había sido el viaje de Sendai a Tokio cuando a su padre se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de cambiar de compañía y ésta lo trasladara a la capital del país, donde, cómo no, fue ascendido a un puesto que le permitió un auto nuevo, con un motor que no hacía ruido, pagar la matricula de la educación de sus hijos en colegio privado y una bonita casa de dos plantas con sus ambientes –grandes y espaciosos—bien divididos. Nada de modestias, solo lo mejor para su familia como recompensa por hacerlos moverse de sus vidas.

_A veces Shoyo se imaginaba su vida en Miyagi, entrando a Karasuno como tenía planeado desde un inicio. Se preguntaba si hubiera sido lo mismo, si hubiera conocido a un Yuka, y si este le hubiera hecho ver las estrellas que la música podía crear. _¿Quién podía saberlo? Lo vivido pasado y le tocaba aprender a seguir adelante.

Recordaba con un poco de pesar sus primeros días en Fukurodani, la mejor academia de Kanto, donde sin muchos exámenes aceptaron a Shoyo y a Natsu (en preparatoria y primaria respectivamente). El mayor problema fue para Natsu que estaba a dos años de terminar la primaria, para Shoyo no hubo tanto drama pues recién comenzaba la preparatoria. Por otro lado la adaptación fue igual de difícil que lo fue para su hermana.

Las clases siempre parecían ir diez años por delante de él, y sus compañeros, siendo todos de la ELITE parecían asentir con la cabeza cada vez que el profesor explicaba cosas tan complicadas como la existencia misma del ser humano. Cosas que ni por asomo entraban en Hinata. La guinda del pastel, sin lugar a duda fue cuando intentó ingresar al equipo de vóley.

—Lo siento, hijo, a menos que quieras ser líbero, no das con la altura mínima requerida para hacer la prueba —los patrocinadores invertían mucho dinero en recursos para mejorar el club de vóley, sobre todo ahora que los últimos dos años habían ido a las nacionales gracias a Bokuto Kotaru.

—Puedo saltar.

—Seguro que sí, pero igual no puedes hacer la prueba.

Claro que lo intentó, con todas su fuerzas pero el resultado, seguía siendo el mismo. El club de vóley no era un club convencional, no era el parque de diversiones de un grupo de niños ni mucho menos. Akaashi, uno de los miembros, llegó a sentir algo de pena por el menor que tarde sí y tarde también iba a buscar una respuesta diferente.

—Te van a seguir diciendo que no, a menos que tú papá sea parte de la mesa directiva —soltó alguien detrás de él cierta tarde.

Fue la primera vez que lo vio.

Los ojos avellana se giraron un poco ofendidos para chocarlos con los oscuros.

—Qué yo lo haré cambiar de opinión yo... —Hinata se volvió a girar hacia las ventanas para ver la práctica mientras apretaba en su pecho el escudo de la escuela de su uniforme—. Ya lo verás.

—Oye, enano... de verdad, sólo pierdes el tiempo...

—¿Y quién te crees que eres? —murmuró Shoyo casi ofendido.

—Un tío que como tú intentó seguir un sueño.

—¿Un sueño? —Shoyo se giró y le dio una ojeada más a la persona que a su lado también veía la practica—. No pareces del tipo que tenga uno —comentó el pelirrojo en respuesta a lo ofendido que se sentía.

—Entrar al departamento de música, claro... pero me han dicho que el rock clásico no tiene lugar en el departamento de música porque ahí solo adoran a los clásicos y a la música folclórica —contó y bufó el sujeto—. Estúpidos, no saben lo que es escuchar la guitarra de Slash o la potente voz de Freddie Mercury, o los acordes demoniacos de AC/DC les causa diarrea música que si le llega a las personas y transmite un sentimiento.

Hinata ladeó el rostro.

—¿Ei Ci... ¿qué? Frediri ¿quién? —enarcó la ceja el pelirrojo y el castaño a su lado, ahora él ofendido, se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Slash de Guns-and-Rose, Van Hallen... ¿Queen?... ¿AC... —al ver que era inútil nombrar a todo su repertorio, torció los labios y puso los ojos en blanco mientras que buscaba en su mochila sus cascos junto a su reproductor de música, sin pedirle permiso al pelirrojo dejó los audífonos y encendió.

Algo suave, porque el Rock solo se disfruta si se iniciaba despacio, después te prendas y te enamoras.

—Prepárate para un orgasmo musical.

—Un... ¿qué... —pero Hinata no pudo decir nada, se quedó callado y sus oídos fueron de pronto invadidos por la guitarra de Angus Young, y la voz de Brian Johnson que estruéndosa y chillante hizo que el menor se retorciera pero era en efecto la fuerza de todo en conjunto lo que le hizo estremecer sin más, jamás había sido fan de usar auriculares, incluso los que tenía eran de los sencillos comprados en una tienda de convivencia hacía más de tres años, en ocasiones especiales había hecho uso de ellos, pero el sistema sofisticado de los que el chico le prestaba hacían que la música saliera en una versión más clara y nítida, si cerraba los ojos podía imaginarse al extranjero que cantaba montado en un escenario con fuego, rayos lasers, un dragón y miles de cosas más. La piel se le erizaba y su corazón palpitaba muy rápido.

El chico sonrió orgulloso al ver el resultado de su hazaña y no conforme, buscó en el reproductor otro clásico: _November Rain_de Guns and Roses.

La practica quedó rezagada a una tarde sentados debajo de uno de los varios árboles que había a lo largo de la alameda al paso dentro de la academia escuchando los grandes clásicos del Rock de los 60's y 70's en Estados Unidos.

—Mis madre es americana y mi padre vivió toda su vida en Arkansas, la capital del pequeño rock —contó Yuka ya cuando el campo se había visto pintado de naranja, los rostros de ambos también eran naranja.

—¿Pequeño rock?

—Así se le llama de cariño, hubo muchos grupos famosos que ahí vieron sus inicios... de hecho hasta mediados de secundaria estuvimos viviendo allá en Los Ángeles...

—Wooo —Hinata parecía emocionado pero en parte era por lo que le contaban y en parte por la música de Led Zeppelin—. Hablas muy bien el japonés.

—Mi padre nos enseñó a mi madre y a mí —contó sonriendo.

—Tu padre suena a alguien sumamente genial.

—Lo era —sonrió orgulloso el chico—. Era compositor.

—¿Compositor?

—Escribía canciones.

—Wooo ¿cómo estás?

—No, el viejo fue vago en su juventud y tuvo una pequeña banda pero jamás logró nada, así que se vendió y empezó a componer canciones para comerciales y eso... —alzó los hombros y Shoyo no comprendió porque de pronto su compañero parecía tan desanimado.

—¡Oye Yuka! —gritó alguien y los dos chicos alzaron la mirada.

—¡Konoha! —saludó el que le hablaba.

Shoyo observó con curiosidad como el castaño a su lado se incorporaba para saludar al que enseguida reconoció como uno de los miembros del equipo de vóley, así que también se incorporó.

—El disco que me prestaste y adicional... algo de buena música—el contrario entregó dos cajas de discos—. The Clash y The Runaways —azuzó el rubio que había llegado.

—Gracias y gracias, aunque no escuchó música para nenas —acusó el castaño.

—The Runaways no es música para nenas, tienes miedo a que al escucharlas descubras que te encanta y te debas tragar tus palabras envenenadas —acusó Konoha que se fijó de pronto en el pelirrojo detrás de su amigo.

—Oh el enano que va a ver los entrenamientos, hola, chico ¿Lo conoces Yuka? —preguntó Konoha.

_Enano_, suspiró Hinata.

—Es mi nuevo discípulo —señaló Yuka abrazando a Hinata por el cuello—. ¿Cierto... ah...?

—Hinata, Hinata Shoyo —se presentó sin apartarse del abrazo amable del otro desde su llegada era la primera persona con la que más había platicado, y sobre todo congeniado, aunque para Shoyo era para nada difícil encajar, el problema con Shoyo es que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de entender lo que los maestros decían.

—Este es Konoha, y yo soy Yuka...

—¿Tu discípulo dices? —bufó Konoha—. Dime, Shoyo-kun ¿qué te gusta más? Dile a este inculto que The Runaways es mucho mejor que The clash.

—NO —gimió Yuka ofendido señalando al rubio.

—Lo siento... no los conozco...—inquirió Shoyo sonrojado.

Konoha miró a Yuka y silbó.

—Mejor aún, escucha este disco... y este —el rubio le quitó ambos discos recién entregados al castaño—. Y decides... ¿qué te parece? Imparcialidad... el que gane invita el karaoke —bufó Konoha.

—Por dios, confío en mis chicos que le van a respetuosamente patearan las bonitas bragas rosadas de tus nenas —amenazó Yuka.

—¡Konoha! —gritó alguien desde el pasillo, un moreno de semblante sereno, los tres muchachos alzaron la mirada.

—Mierda —azuzó el rubio—. Debo de irme... Shoyo-kun, sé objetivo, no te dejes seducir por este idiota —pidió mientras corría acomodándose la chamarra del equipo de vóley en su cadera. Tenía que irse a cambiar para después ir a casa.

Con Yuka quedó que se verían al día siguiente después de clase.

Esa noche en casa tuvo que pedir prestada a su madre la laptop de su papá para poder escuchar los discos mientras trataba de hacer las labores escolares. Pero apenas pasó la primera canción no pudo concentrarse en nada más que las voces de los cantantes, el sonido de los instrumentos y los músicos. Una salvaje visión le invadió el cuerpo haciéndolo que empezara a moverse sin saber realmente con qué propósito. Subió el volumen hasta el tope de la laptop y supo que el rock tenía que escucharte fuerte para ahogar los pensamientos.

Era un poderoso sedante.

De pronto la frustración de ver su sueño trunco, la ansiedad de las clases, la incomodidad y ajetreo de vivir en una metrópolis pareció disolverse solo era la voz de Cherie Currie le estaba penetrando el alma y él se dejaba hacer moviéndose sin parar, saltando y agitándose y jadeando y revolcándose y llorando sin llorar y al final de la violenta espiral de sentimientos y sensaciones él acostado bocarriba viendo sin ver el techo de su alcoba, con el pecho subiendo y bajando con velocidad y su respiración arritimica. Apenas se dio cuenta que su madre le había estado gritando que apagara esa música pero la música, el disco, había sonado su último track.

The Clash también fue soberbio, aunque ni de The Runaways ni The Clash lograba comprender lo que decía porque estaba en inglés, y él era pésimo en inglés, sabía que transmitían sentimientos poderosos con los cuales se identificaba.

—Shoyo —saludó Yuka a la entrada del colegio agitando la mano. El pelirrojo sonrió enorme.

—Yuka-senpai, buenos días.

Yuka se paró en seco y desvió la mirada.

—Es raro que me digan "senpai".

—Pero eres un "senpai" —indicó Hinata.

—En teoría es un senpai aunque en realidad no aprece serlo —una mano otra vez se pasó por detrás de los hombros de Shoyo. Los ojos avellana buscaron la voz encontrándose con una persona nueva, otro alumno que no había visto antes y que parecía cercano a Yuka. Se sintió un poco incómodo, aunque la apariencia de esa persona era genial: Con el cabello rizado revuelto y los hoyos de las perforaciones de la nariz y en las orejas. Usaba el uniforme desfajado y la punta de la corbata se asomaba en el bolsillo del saco del uniforme. No era japonés, no parecía japonés y lo confirmó apenas Yuka y él se saludaron en inglés.

—Shoyo, te presento a Steve, es un senpai de tercero es compañero de Konoha —dijo Yuka.

—¿Shoyo? —sonrió el extranjero y Hinata se sonrojo, había mucha gente genial en esa escuela—. Konoha y Yuka no han parado de hablar de ti, eres el pollito al que están haciendo escuchar basura ¿no?

—¿Basura? —preguntó Hinata sintiéndose contrariado. Steve sonrió y rápidamente sacó de su mochila otro disco.

—Escucha a los dioses y siente tus piernas temblar —ordenó con menos seriedad.

En las manos de Shoyo un nuevo disco: Abbey Road de The Beatles—. Su único error, ser más poderoso que Dios.

—Y el vicio de las mujeres —admitió Yuka—. Yoko Ono, una mala mujer, dicen que las latinas son malas, pero en realidad las japonesas son la encarnación del mal —murmuró.

Steve alzó los hombros.

Esa tarde repitió la operación con la laptop de su padre, sólo que esta vez uso los casquillos que Yuka le hizo el favor de prestarle para escuchar con mayor atención, con mayor intensidad, con mayor exceso cada nota. Sí, en definitiva había música que tenía que ser escuchada con la claridad del mundo.

Era quizás la segunda o tercera vez que por voluntad Shoyo usaba el internet para algo más que no fuera una tarea, y es que las redes sociales nunca se le habían dado muy bien, su uso del internet se limitaba a vídeos de vóley y tareas, pero en esa ocasión se dedicó a buscar la letra de las canciones que más le habían gustado en los tres discos que les prestaron, y un cosa llevó a otra y esa otra a una noche sin dormir que lo hizo cabecear el resto del día en la escuela hasta que sus ronquidos estropearon la explicación del profesor de historia que terminó por sacarlo al pasillo.

Cuando se lo contó a Yuka, Steve y a Konoha a la hora del almuerzo al segundo siguiente se arrepintió por las carcajadas que estaban dando los contrarios, partiéndose de la risa y revolcándose en el pasto mientras se cogían fuerte del estómago, sobre todo Konoha que sobre Steve no podía parar. Está de más decir que Shoyo sonrojado no pudo evitar llenarse la boca con el huevo duro que su madre le había puesto en su bento.

—Bueno... estamos haciendo bien nuestro trabajo, llevar a ovejas perdidas por el buen camino —dijo Steve y Yuka afirmó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Cómo sea, y lo más importante... apostamos una ida al karaoke y a la arcadia en Shibuya —comentó seriamente Yuka. Konoha que se controló negó.

—Se integró Steve así que es injusto porque habrá un ganador y dos perdedores —bufó Konoha secándose los residuos de la risa.

Hinata sólo los observaba como discutían.

—La próxima semana es el tributo a Luna Sea y B'z en el "Under" —comentó Steve—. Que los dos perdedores paguen el boleto de Shoyo y el ganador —resolvió con simpleza y el pelirrojo alzó la mirada.

—Oh por mí no se deben preocupar —ni siquiera sabía de qué estaban hablando.

—Vale, me gusta la idea —aplaudió Yuka—. Ahora Shoyo, sólo dilo para hacerlo oficial. Di que estos dos perdedores no tienen nada qué hacer contra The Clash.

Shoyo se removió un poco incómodo pues los tres superiores le miraban expectante.

—La verdad es que encontré a esta banda —sacó su teléfono y se lo pasó a Yuka, Konoha y Steve se fijaron en la pantalla del dispositivo y abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

—¿Estás diciendo Guns and Roses es mejor que The Beatles, The Clash y The Runaways? —susurró Yuka viendo Dont Cry.

Shoyo desvió la mirada tímido y afirmó.

Los tres mayores se miraron entre sí para después despuntar otra ola de carcajadas que dejaron igual o más confundido al menor que quejándose pedía explicación al respecto. Ahora al canon del grupo de amigos se incluía Guns and roses y un nuevo integrante a la triada que se convirtió en un peculiar cuarteto.

El sábado 21 de junio el auto del hermano mayor de Konoha Akinori se estacionó frente a la casa de los Hinata. Steve, Yuka y el propio Akinori no pudieron evitar silbar y sorprenderse, en realidad, lo cerca que vivían Yuka y Akinori de él, Steve vivía al otro lado del distrito pero los dos primeros a unas cuadras de diferencia. Shoyo se despidió de su madre, de la pequeña Natsu y de su padre que le llamó.

—Procura no llegar muy borracho, Shoyo —advirtió su papá y Shoyo parpadeó asustado.

—Sólo es un concierto —dijo avergonzado y ofendido que su padre le dijera eso—. Además los menores no pueden beber —agregó apretando sus labios.

El señor Hinata miró a su hijo despegando su mirada del computador, sacó su billetera y le entregó una tarjeta de presentación junto con varios billetes.

—Diviértete —pidió el mayor antes que otro pitido hicieran a Shoyo ponerse impaciente, incómodo se despidió de su papá y corrió fuera de la casa.

—Oh por dios, la princesa ¿esperabas que nos bajáramos a pedir permiso por ti? —preguntó Yuka sacando su cabeza por la ventana del auto.

Shoyo se apresuró pues sentía a su padre en la puerta que agitaba la mano a los muchachos que también lo saludaban de regreso con animados: "Buenas noches, señor Hinata".

—Esos chicos no me gustan —susurró la madre de Shoyo detrás de su marido viendo como el menor entraba y el auto se iba con Rolling Stone a todo volumen.

—Sólo son chicos, Yuka-kun es hijo de un compositor que trabaja para Sony en su división de publicidad, Steve-kun es hijo de inversionistas extranjeros y los papás de Akinori-kun son ambos médicos, está bien que Shoyo se vaya relacionando con personas que podrán ayudarlo en su futuro... Ir haciendo sus propias conexiones es fundamental en esta etapa de la vida... por un momento creí que eso del vóley sería un problema en el futuro pero ahora veo que está bien si se divierte un poco...

_Y claro que era divertido, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada noche y día y semana y mes que pasaba con los chicos era divertido. Pero en algún momento, todo se complicó. _

_Me preguntan por tres palabras para describir a Tachinaba Yuka y pienso en las mismas en las que pensaba mientras más lo conocía: Intensidad, excesos y rencor. Yuka no era un monstruo, las circunstancias lo volvieron uno y de los malos a los que no les gustaba de aguardar debajo de la cama, era de esos que te respiran contra el oído mientras te cogen oliendo al perfume de alguien más. _

—Ya llegamos —dijo Kobayashi, el representante de Black Unicorn mientras tocaba la pierna de Shoyo que abrió los ojos perezosamente mientras bostezaba, cuando giró su mirada Konoha ya no estaba—. Se acaba de bajar, tenía ganas de ir al baño por eso no te espero —murmuró el hombre y Shoyo afirmó.

Estaban en el estacionamiento del hotel y escuchaba el ruido sordo de algún auto circular. Sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo sacó y era una llamada de su madre. Suspiró rascándose la nuca, lo apagó y lo guardó otra vez en su lugar.

—Kobayashi —murmuró el pelirrojo—. ¿Puedes depositarle dinero a Natsu? Odio que use a mamá para pedirme dinero —gruñó bajito caminando hacia el elevador.

—Claro, yo hago el depósito. ¿Cuánto sería?

—Llámale y que te diga cuánto, ni siquiera me digas... me enferma —murmuró entrando al elevador apenas éste abrió—. ¿En qué piso estoy?

—Habitación 1009, Shoyo-kun.

Shoyo afirmó y presionó el piso 10 y esperó.

A veces la vida se trataba sólo de esperar.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	5. Última resistencia del rock

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**De amor y otras complicaciones.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**La última resistencia del rock.**

.

.

.

"_El arte en las venas se manifiesta de las maneras más extrañas"_

Robert Conan Dyle.

Berlín.

_"Te amo"_—rezaba el mensaje que Orenji le había dejado a Kuroo durante su última hora de entrenamiento. No lo sabía con mucha certeza pero el amor realmente podía ser ciego porque nunca había visto en persona a Orenji y aún así sabía que podía pasar la vida a su lado.

Habían pasado ocho meses desde que su relación había iniciado como tal, pero tenían comunicación desde un año exacto con él. Desde el principio Tetsuro notó en Orenji lo tímido que se podía poner y era algo que Kuroo adoraba, ciertamente él era homosexual porque le gustaban los hombres pero eso no dejaba de lado pensar que alguien tímido y frágil como Orenji pudiera necesitarlo para protegerlo, algo así como una chica pero sin serlo realmente. "_Quizás Kuroochii realmente quiere salir con una chica_" le escribió una vez Orenji y después le dejó de responder, cuando Kuroo le llamó preocupado el chico al otro lado del teléfono le respondió llorando y fue cuando lo dijo: _Orenji, no quiero a una chica, te quiero a ti_.

Fue casi como un cuento de hadas y Kuroo aún se sonrojaba como estúpido colegial al pensar que había dicho algo como eso, y peor que se lo dijo a un hombre, se dio de topes contra la pared pues hubiese deseado ver la cara que su pequeño amante a distancia ponía tras la declaración.

Había ocasiones en que pasaba sus noches imaginando sobre sí el cuerpo pequeño de Orenji que le conocía por fotografías que cada tanto le mandaba o lo idealizaba a su lado mientras sus manos lo recorrían con calma

A Orenji lo conoció de casualidad porque seguía sus redes sociales, todas sin falta, y cada día siempre podía un mensaje diferente pero no del tipo: Te amo, me encantas. Siempre eran comentarios útiles sobre su propia perspectiva real y además, Orenji parecía ser una persona demasiado real, demasiada centrada y responsable.

"No deberías de jugar siempre de frente, si lo haces te volverás un jugador predecible y podría ser tu gran final", la conversación al principio fue bastante tensa por medio de un sistema privado en la cuenta oficial de Kuroo, que al ser descubierta por el CM prefirió contactar al chico por su cuenta privada.

Orenji no tenía FB pero si Line, y por ahí pasaron largas horas platicando hasta el amanecer de Kuroo y el anochecer del otro. Orenji era un apodo dado por el cabello peculiarmente pelirrojo al grado de ser naranja del que vivía en Japón, y aunque Kuroo conocía su nombre, su dirección y bastante detalles que se conocen las parejas la una de la otra, el apodo de Orenji se quedaba aún ahora día en que la relación se volvía más y más estrecha.

Por el trabajo del pelirrojo no habían podido coincidir en esos ocho meses las veces que Kuroo había ido a Japón por cuestiones de la selección, y aunque hacía mensajes todo el tiempo, intercambiaban fotos y hasta hacían llamadas (a Kuroo le seguía pareciendo que la voz varonil y un poco nasal de Orenji no iba para nada con su imagen) cada tanto, ya no era suficiente. Kuroo lo sabía y estaba seguro que Orenji del mismo modo.

Había perdido la oportunidad de ver a Orenji varias veces y se daba de topes contra la pared, pero el futuro le sonreía, y estaba totalmente sumido en la certeza de que pronto se encontrarían de frente. Orenji era su bálsamo, su motivo por el cual ser fuerte y volverse mejor. Quería que un día Orenji despertara a su lado no como un simple novio, sino como algo más.

Con ese pensamiento, toma el celular, ignora los mensajes de arriba que son fotos de lo último que Orenji comió.

Kurochii: "_Oye, en dos meses más estaré en Japón". _

_-"Deberíamos de vernos"._

Orenji: _"¡¿Dos meses?! ¡Bruto! ¿por qué no me dijiste antes?_"

A Kuroo le daba risa los infantiles intentos que a veces Orenji, su pequeño Orenji, tenía por tratar de insultarlo y que siempre tenían el efecto contrario. Tuvo ganas de traspasar la pantalla para poder ver a su chico inflar las mejillas rojas y morderle los bonitos pómulos que le conocía por todas esas fotografías que se sabía de memoria y almacenaba con oro molido en su celular. Algunas de esas fotografías decoraban las paredes de su estudio y soñaba con el día de entre todas esas fotografías estuviera la de su matrimonio con el dulce chico risueño.

Kurochii: "¿_Crees que nos podremos ver_?"

Orenji tarda en responder pero lo hace con un escueto. "E_spero que sí"._

Lo nota extraño y Kuroo tuerce los labios.

Orenji: _"¿Es seguro?"_

Y entiende esa inseguridad, quizás el chico detrás del teléfono se siente igual que él, y una desilusión probablemente los condenaría a ambos. Dos amantes separados es una dulce tragedia y Kuroo toma fuerzas, no le gusta prometer cosas que no tiene la certeza de cumplir pero se incorpora de golpe del sillón donde se ha tumbado para descansar.

Kurocchi: "_Te lo prometo_".

Orenji le manda un corazón y Kurocchi sonríe pegando el móvil contra su pecho, cierra los ojos volviéndose a tirar a la comodidad del sillón. En Japón debe ser por la tarde, y Orenji debe estar ocupado. Mira su móvil otra vez y tiene varias notificaciones en FB, en Alemania la mayoría de sus amistades usan la red social punta en el país, y es la que él tiene descargada, junto con FB y Line, son sus tres redes sociales, porque aunque es una celebridad, odia todo el asunto de Weibo y Twitter, eso se lo deja a su manejador, de vez en vez le echa un ojos pero solo a su propia página, aunque no le interesa tanto como Line por donde se comunica con Orenji. Sin embargo, FB es el medio neutro por donde puede ver las novedades de su familia y sus amigos cercanos, se limita sólo al contacto y a compartir una que otra cosa.

Oikawa le ha etiquetado en un vídeo, Kuroo sonríe, porque la música es pegajosa, pero más que eso le llena de una energía brutal. Le pidió que le pasara más canciones si tenía descargada, no quería gastar sus créditos en el iTunes descargando música porque a veces Orenji le hacía recomendaciones y quería estar listo para descargar eso sin contratiempo, había prioridades.

El castaño, Oikawa Tooru, con el que mejor relación tenía además de Bokuto de los chicos de la selección, no se tarda ni dos segundos en mandarle no solo más canciones de aquella banda sino de muchas más, todas en inglés y del mismo ritmo, mientras las canciones se descargan Kuroo aprovecha para contarle sobre lo emocionado que está por Orenji y Oikawa le dice que deje de hacerlo al estúpido, es tiempo de dar el segundo paso: "Porque somos jóvenes, Kuro-kun, pero estamos sobre nuestros treinta y no estamos ya para arrepentirnos, quizás él esté igual y se sienta inseguro", Oikawa tiene razón, y reflexiona mientras escucha todo lo que le mando en selección musical que no está nada mal, aunque la canción que más le gusta es la de ese grupo: Black Unicorn, el vocalista canta genial debe ser una banda de Norteamérica o de Inglaterra porque el acento es muy fluido y las letras son descorazonadoras, esa noche descarga todo lo que Oikawa le mandó a su iPod y duerme con los audífonos puestos dándole reply a una de las canciones de aquella banda, si mañana recordaba quizás buscaba más información de ellos, sólo si lo recordaba al despertar, porque la canción habla sobre un gato negro y él se siente muy identificado, es como una canción hecha para él y se ríe, tanta gente identificándose y él creyéndose especial.

Le gusta la banda, ojala que cuando despierte lo recuerde.

Pero apenas despierta se da cuenta que va tarde a la practica y debe meter turbo, el iPod se queda enterrado debajo de los cojines del sofá donde se quedó dormido y todo se revoluciona, corre de un lado al otro y se queda todo en silencio mientras Kuroo teclea rápidamente mientras anda hacia el estacionamiento un "_Buenos días, Orenji-chan_", y seguido de una selfie con su rostro agitado. Orenji le responde de inmediato y la rutina continua. De la noche anterior sólo recuerda las palabras de Oikawa que le hacen ir a toda prisa con los latidos de su propio corazón, ha tomado una decisión en el trayecto del elevador hacia las puertas del auto que efectuara antes que esos dos meses se cumplan, esos dos meses antes de ir a Japón.

Fukuoka.

_Dudo que existan playas más hermosas que las de Fukuoka. Incluso cantantes de otras partes del mundo han escrito sobre ellas. Yo no podría, no sabría como. Lo que escribo usualmente habla sobre otras cosas más simples. Fukuoka es complejo. _

_Yuka era de Fukuoka. La ciudad guarda un misticismo único que combinaba completamente con él y eso me gusta. _

_La tarde parece más fría que en otros lugares donde estamos. Siempre soñamos con venir a Fukuoka juntos. Ese viaje nunca se pudo hacer, y es triste porque los dedos se me están enterrando en la arena y estoy congelándome solo en una playa donde sólo hay un par de personas y todas ellas parecen inmersas en sus propios universos. El mío perdió su eje el día que decidí que me amaba a otro hombre más de lo que amaba a Yuka, me amaba a mí, y ese amor era suficiente para decirle: No más. _

_Konoha y Shiino aceptaron y aplaudieron mi decisión, pero apoyaron a Yuka, todos lo apoyamos en su problema. Que nuestro amor idílico de Sid Vicious y Nancy hubiese terminado no significaba que él me dejará de importar. Por el contrario, la misma rabia que me llevó a darme cuenta de mis errores quería que fuera contagiosa y lo tocará a él, de esa manera saldría de toda esa mierda y se atrevería a ver lo que la droga y el vicio rompió. A nosotros. _

_El amor no siempre es suficiente. _

_El amor no siempre es perfecto. _

_Amor es una palabra peligrosa y profunda, preferiría no pensar en ella, no ser presa. Escribir sobre cualquier cosa: Árboles, pájaros, olas o nubes, incluso sobre los chicken nuggets, ni siquiera me gustan mucho, pero escribiría sobre ellos, sobre los chicken nuggets, o mejor aún, sobre mi Ford Cortina. La vieja cafetera. Esa con la que soñamos también. Siempre quisimos tener sexo detrás de un auto y ser arrestados para seguir fornicando como animales en la comisaria. Pero éramos tan jodidamente pobres que nos conformábamos con los baños llenos de miados y cagadas en las paredes. Los retretes habían visto más vomitadas que pijas en su vida porque en esos bares cualquier lugar era bueno para orinar, incluso la cara del bartender, porque en medio de la fiesta todo se olvida. _

_Éramos jodidamente pobres y comíamos esa porquería de sopas enlatadas que venían con un abre fácil en la tapa porque no teníamos una miserable parrilla para calentar siquiera agua y hacer los fideos instantáneos, y era perfecto. Sólo nos necesitábamos a nosotros, a Shiino y a Konoha. Claro, nuestros instrumentos, porque mi familia, esa que conocí apenas llegué a Tokio, me enseñaron que la música era vida, y una vida sin música definitivamente no era vida. Yuka llenó de sonidos un mundo donde solo entraba yo y mis desaforadas ganas de jugar en un mundo que se me prohibió. _

_Al demonio el sistema._

_Al demonio mi estatura baja. _

_Jodanse._

_Los que dijeron que no podía jugar. _

_Los que no me quisieron ver jugar. _

_Los que jugaron y no lo merecían. _

_Todos._

_Jodanse._

_Podría ser una gran canción. _

_Los dedos se me están enterrando otra vez en la fría arena. Es el holocausto de mis sentimientos hacia todo lo terrenal que una vez habitó las huellas que voy dejando y se van deshaciendo. El mundo avanza con seguridad, lento. Y yo avanzó con él. Yuka no, no puede. Nuestro amor tampoco, jamás lo hará, y de entre todos mis pensamientos el único que me consuela es el que Shiino me dice cuando me encuentra llorando contra Konoha: Un día volverás a amar con esa intensidad._

_Qué cosas curiosas dicen mis amigos, peor me conformó porque tienen razón. _

_Primero amé a Kuroo Tetsuro, y aún lo hago con esta loca obsesión que me llevó a tatuarme el número uno debajo de un gato negro en honor a él, pero eso sencillamente es imposible. Es un lobo aullándole a la luna que está ahí pero jamás podrá alcanzar._

_Después fue a Yuka, y el bastardo no hizo más que escavar y echar por tierra todo esto._

—Shoyo-san.

Sólo hay una persona que llama a Hinata de modo tan formal utilizando deliberadamente su primer nombre. Sonríe de medio lado y se gira, ladea el rostro. Está con el rostro perlado en sudor y lleva el ritmo agitado, estaba corriendo y al pelirrojo se le hace irónico que estuviera enumerando sus fracasos románticos cuando se aparece la persona que representa lo contrario, la otra cara de Janos: Shoyo es el fracaso amoroso de esa persona que con un brochazo de sorpresa le mira con intensidad con ese par de ojos índigos.

Ambos tienen un momento, Shoyo se lo brinda y el pelirrojo agradece el café porque aunque lo quiera negar, estaba a punto de la hipotermia, Kageyama Tobio a su lado lo observa de forma silenciosa también bebiendo algo caliente, es té con leche, odia el café porque le altera el sistema y es importante para un deportista dormir bien, pero Shoyo ya lleva tres tazas de café porque se abstiene de fumar delante de él aunque juega nerviosamente con la cajetilla de cigarros que en otro momento iría por la mitad.

Si un día muero, será por cáncer. Piensa seguro el pelirrojo cada vez que enciende un pitillo.

—¿Qué haces en Fukuoka? —pregunta Shoyo rompiendo el silencio que se formó desde que se sentaron en aquella cafetería a pie de bocacalle cerca de la playa.

—La selección está aquí.

—¿En serio? —enarca la ceja con curiosidad el pelirrojo.

—Sí, noté uno de los espectaculares y vi que tienen dos fechas aquí.

—Puedes venir si quieres, tengo cortesías —informa casi de inmediato Shoyo con soltura y eso es lo que tiene enamorado a Tobio, lo tiene enamorado como un idiota, y es estúpido porque el pelirrojo lo ha rechazado educadamente hace más de dos meses pero aún pueden tener esa extraña relación donde se sonríen para mirarse intensamente, ha pasado antes que terminan entre las sábanas pero jamás pasa nada más allá de aquello, no trasciende ni es nada romántico y eso ambos lo saben aunque la química en la cama sea buena. Se preguntan si con eso están bien y parece que sí, dejan como un borrón el desliz de Tobio al preguntar si se casaría con él, porque Shoyo no es persona de ese tipo de ataduras, gusta más de la libre.

—Claro, me encantaría —concede Tobio. Shoyo afirma sonriente.

—¿Después quieres cenar?

—¿Después cuándo?

—Después del concierto —murmura Tobio con la taza contra los labios y Shoyo entorna los ojos meditando.

—Mejor después vayamos a mi habitación en el hotel, tiene una tina grande y una maravillosa vista a la ciudad, así que el sexo desde ahí debe ser bueno.

Tobio suspira mientras que la risa de Hinata burbujea, le hace estremecer pero vuelve a conceder con una afirmación.

—Cita —señala el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie—. Te toca pagar, guapo. Nos vemos después —se despide dejando vacía su taza de café mientras que le roba un beso bastante rápido antes de salir furtivo por la puerta lateral que lleva a la calle, aún lleva en su mano los zapatos que se quitó para caminar en la playa y el moreno lo ve salir, se relame los labios, sabor a café y cigarro, a melancolía y rechazo.

Sí, Hinata Shoyo fue su gran fracaso amoroso y aún así se regordea en las cenizas de un fuego que jamás lo llegó a calentar pero le quema directo ardiéndole la piel que se corroe. Debería dejar de hacer eso, dejar de acostarse con Hinata pero qué más da.

Black Unicorn tiene dos fechas en Fukuoka, una coincide con el partido que Japón tiene contra España en tintes amistosos, sólo se convocó a los jugadores que están en Japón: Ushiwaka, que vive en Italia jugando para un equipo grande la Super Lega, y Kuroo, que vive en Alemania jugando para el equipo de la capital, no han sido convocados. Pero la siguiente fecha es al día siguiente y Tobio podrá ir. Eso le hace sonreír de regreso al hotel de la concentración.

Tsukishima está en el lobby, por su ropa nota que ha hecho deporte.

—Su majestad, buenos días —sonríe con sarcasmo puro y Tobio le regresa la mirada enfurruñado, pide su llave y se va sin girar la mirada—. La banda del que quiere que sea su princesa toca al día siguiente del partido —anuncia alzando la voz mientras lo sigue, el rubio, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo un poco, le gusta cuando está cabreado durante el entrenamiento.

—Lo sé —responde y no da detalles sobre su encuentro, ni siquiera lo menciona.

Le alza el dedo mientras las puertas del elevador se cierra y Tskushima ríe porque los insultos de Kageyama se reducen a primitivos insultos de niños de secundaria.

.

—¿Recuerdas cuando no teníamos dinero para pagar el gas y teníamos que bañarnos con el agua congelada? —pregunta Shoyo de la nada mientras que ajusta el cable de su guitarra.

—¿Jodes? ¿Cómo voy a olvidar el día que perdí mi virginidad y la causa? —chilla Konoha desde la batería mientras enreda cinta aislante negra al mango de sus baquetas nuevas, son rosadas y se enamoró a primera vista porque combinan con su cabello recién teñido de rosa fucsia, se siente en la quinta felicidad porque su esposa trae el mismo tinte en el cabello.

—¿Konoha-san perdió la virginidad alguna vez? —pregunta sorprendido Yamato, el bajista.

Todos ríen.

Kobayashi los ve con una sonrisa, el ambiente se siente tranquilo. Bueno, todos se han bañado y esa es una excelente señal.

—Claro que sí alguna vez fui virgen —se queja casi de inmediato el teñido y niega—. Pero en aquel entonces vivíamos Shoyo, Shiino, Yuka y yo en un apartamento de dos por dos, y todos dormíamos en el mismo futón en invierno, apretujados, y para bañarnos nos metíamos todos juntos porque según Shiino el calor de nuestros cuerpos sería suficiente.

Nuevas carcajadas, Shiino afirma.

—En realidad quería restregarle la polla a Shoyo —confirma y el pelirrojo se retuerce abrazando su guitarra mientras los observa.

Las carcajadas se van apagando hasta que son un espasmo copioso que muere mientras se miran los uno a los otros. La presión es un elefante en esa habitación que trata de hacerse el invisible y ellos desesperadamente tratan de ignorar, porque allá afuera está

En primer lugar sería en el Fukuoka Convention Center, pero la capacidad máxima con la que contaba era de 7,000 asistentes, la exigencia del público y las medidas de seguridad obligaron a la productora a cargo de la gira a cambiar de lugar y ocupar el Global Arena de Fukuoka con 14,000 localidades.

Todas llenas.

Era la primera vez que Black Unicorn hacían algo así. Era la primera vez en sus humildes años como músicos lograban tanto, y no lo querían decir en voz alta, pero estaban aterrados. ¿Y si al final la gente sencillamente no estaba complacida con el espectáculo? Ellos eran músicos, no payasos y no sabían como entretener a la gente. Lidiar con un público de mil, dos mil personas a lo mucho era más fácil, complicado, pero fácil, pero ¿quince mil? ¿Catorce mil? Era un absurdo número que ni siquiera Shoyo estaba muy seguro si podía escribirlo bien sin equivocarse. ¿Cuántos números eran esos?

—El catorce y le agregas tres números —le dijo responsablemente como hermano mayor Shiino y Kobayashi no estaba seguro si sorprenderse porque Shoyo no sabía o porque Shiino le solapaba la ignorancia con tranquilidad. Definitivamente los enviaría a la universidad apenas pudiera hacerlo.

El escenario había sido montado con cuidado y urgencia, hacia la parte Norte del estadio de soccer, y las localidades de atrás, obviamente no estaban ocupadas, esas eran unas mil, pero las otras según sus reportes estaban llenas. ¿Y si en realidad solo les decían esos para tranquilizarlos pero al salir encontraban huecos entre la multitud?

A Black Unicorn no le importaba si llenaban, o si medio mundo entraba en un estadio o si solo había una alma queriendo escucharlos, a lo que temían Black Unicorn era esa responsabilidad adquirida, no con la disquera, sino con Kobayashi, un hombre al que veían como su padre pues era el único que a pesar de todo su desastre confiaba ciegamente en ellos como artistas y como personas. No querían que Kobayashi perdiera sus esperanzas porque aunque ya eran hombres bien entrados en sus veintes (Konoha iba hacia los treinta ya), seguían siendo aquellos niños que huyeron de casa para buscar su sueño. De no ser Kobayashi seguramente ninguno de ellos jamás hubiera vuelto a su nido para hablar con sus padres y tomar carta de su responsabilidad como los hombres que se suponía tenían que ser.

El escenario está diseñado para que toda la banda apareciera en el medio del mismo, por medio de una plataforma que se iba a elevar desde el sótano hasta donde estaba el nivel del escenario, entre humo y efectos especiales. Estaba demás decir que jamás habían hecho algo como eso, y entre esto y aquello Shoyo se encontraba nervioso repasando las canciones. No quería repetir lo mismo del primer concierto donde olvidó la mitad de las canciones y Yuka y él terminaron cogiéndose a golpes en el escenario y todos acabaron involucrándose pasando la noche en la delegación, aquel bar jamás les permitió entrar de regreso.

—Shoyo-san, Shoyo-san —llega corriendo una asistente y el pelirrojo la reconoció, sonrió grande.

—¿Lo conseguiste?

—Sí, sí —responde apurada porque en cinco entra la banda, la fuerte música ambiental no les permite escuchar lo que pasa afuera. La chica revisa unas bolsas, y todos miran curiosos, sobre todo cuando ella saca lo que parece ser una camisa del tipo leñador nueva, incluso lleva la etiqueta, es color negra con rojo, y Shoyo se flipa mientras se saca la guitarra pasándosela a la chica que desvía la mirada apenas el pelirrojo se queda desnudo.

Se aprecian los tatuajes que tintan la piel del pelirrojo, ese hermoso rosal lleno de verde y rojo sobre los omoplatos y que alcanzan a rozar los hombros, parece que entre los rosales hay calaveras enterradas y la vista es melancólicamente hermosa. Son cuatro cráneos, y cada uno en la frente tiene un kanji en la frente, esos representan a los miembros originales de su primer banda. El brazo derecho tiene una serie de gatos negros, y sobre sus caderas con letras nada pequeñas está escrito: "Fuck off" con un bonito unicornio que parecía dibujado por un niño de cinco años a lado. Todo rodeado por alambre de púas. De los miembros sólo Shiino y Shoyo estaban tatuados, Konoha no pudo tatuarse porque resultó ser alérgico a la tinta y no quiso arriesgarse ni siquiera con las tintas vegetales o alternativas.

Viste aquella camisa casi con el mismo orgullo con la que luce su camisa de la suerte (la playera deportiva de la preparatoria Metropolitana de Tokio Nekoma, el número 1 del capitán), no la abrocha y dobla las mangas hasta el codo sólo de una manga porque se escucha algarabía afuera, gritos y estruendo que ensordece la banda, Kobayashi y el staff corren para ver que pasa, y notan que la plataforma empezó a subir y el humo a expandirse, el fuego a salir por los artefactos colocados como tubos de piano eclesiástico que es para adornar la parte trasera del escenario.

Definitivamente la producción es brutal.

Black Unicorn tiene la mejor puta producción de todo el mundo, y están sin habla con la boca bien abierta. El humo se vuelve una neblina densa que cubre la cabeza de los asistentes y chispas caen desde el techo del escenario montado pero estas se deshacen antes siquiera de que sean peligrosas, aún así es una imagen atronadora. Hace que se te pare el corazón, y Konoha no puede evitar la erección que le aprieta en los ajustados pantalones. Shoyo la toca pero no hay lugar para bromas sólo para la sorpresa que los deja pálidos.

—Pues sí que es una gran entrada —murmura encontrando su voz Shiino. Los otros afirman, y sienten ganas de gritar y aplaudir como el público lo está haciendo. Es sólo instinto nacido de la impresión.

Están anonadados, el escenario termina de subir y en el medio un chico con una camisa blanca que dice: Staff, y entre sus manos lo que parece un control. El chico se gira lentamente encontrándose con catorce mil quinientas veinticuatro corazones que laten eufóricos y amenazan con salirse de los cuerpos donde están por medio de las gargantas que usan para gritar y berrear alucinados.

El chico no sabe qué hacer, y Kobayashi reacciona.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! —ha sido un error garrafal y Shoyo junto con los otros corren hacia el escenario, se supone que ellos debían de aparecer ahí.

Black Unicorn sube por el escenario como pueden, trepando por un costado, porque son unos estúpidos incorregibles que no vieron que las escaleras estaban en el otro extremo, se ayudan el uno al otro y el de las luces apaga todo sólo para alumbrar la esquina del escenario por donde suben uno a uno, Shoyo es el último que le pasa la guitarra y después el bajo a Shiino mientras que Konoha corre a la batería, pero su baqueta cae y corre por ella en el escenario y la confusión es tal que el publico sigue gritando y se ríen enamorados de esos pendejos que se caen, tropiezan y ruedan. Agitados, aterrados y maltratados se miran todos, el chico del Staff sigue ahí. Shiino lo observa con extrañeza y el chico del Staff le regresa la mirada con la boca entreabierta.

—¿No deberías estar por ahí tratando de no cagarla? —pregunta pero el micrófono en el pedestal ya está prendido y se escucha en altavoz y todos ríen otra vez. El publico se queda callado en espera, como si esperaran una respuesta. Shiino se percata de ello—. Vale, bien hecho... ¿Cómo te llamas, hermano?

—Tadashi —murmura muerto del miedo, y Shiino le acerca el micrófono a la boca rodeándole los hombros con la mano, nota que el chico está temblando—. Tadashi —repite su nombre y su voz se escucha amplificada.

—¡Tadashi! ¡Nuestro telonero! —anuncia Shiino y la multitud enloquece casi con la misma voracidad como si AC/DC hubiera hecho de teloneros, hasta corean su nombre y el chico de Staff saluda tímido mientras que Shiino le da palmadas—. Gracias Tadashi, gracias, ve a tomar tu leche, nosotros nos encargamos.

Tadashi camina hasta las escaleras y siente sus piernas débiles, está a punto de desmayarse.

—Somos Black Unicorn, y no tuvimos dinero para pagarle a una banda que nos abriera, así que espero que les haya gustado el espectáculo que se ha montado Tadashi —dice Shiino mientras que Kobayashi se golpea el rostro, pero el público parece encantado—. Y ahora... Tres dos uno —grita contra el micrófono y otra vez una explosión en los aparatos que escupen fuego hacia el cielo y a todos se les para el corazón, sobre todo a Kobayashi porque esos mocosos que tiene por artistas hacen siempre lo que quieren y se pasan por los huevos sus indicaciones, inician con un cover. Genial.

_Welcome to the jungle we've got fun and games_—declara la primera línea de la estrofa y Shiino canta, Axel debe sentirse orgulloso de que su letra sea idolatrada por un grupo de pendejos que probablemente sean demandados por no cumplir con reglas básicas como derechos de autor, pero qué más da. La gente parece conmocionada y él se encargara del asunto legal más tarde. Shoyo hace su trabajo perfectamente y Shiino también, el suelo se siente temblar pero es la gente brincando al unísono de sus corazones.

El resto de las canciones son sus canciones populares, la que el público conoce y canta con ellos. Shoyo canta dos canciones y la gente parece fascinada, se enloquecen mientras que son fotografiados, grabados y son tendencia por esa noche en Twitter, y a la mañana siguiente también.

Black Unicorn la rompe en las noticias por la estupenda entrada, ingeniosa y el chiste del telonero a Kobayashi no le parece para nada mal adoptarlo, sobre todo porque los especialistas encuentran como algo muy propio de los rebeldes indómitos de los Black Unicorn entrar por donde se les antoja. Y se reclina sobre el sillón donde esa mañana lee las noticias en la red con una sonrisa en el rostro tras leer: _Black Unicorn no es una simple banda de rock japonés, es, probablemente un grito desesperado de una generación que se creía muerte pero que aún vive a través de la gente que sigue a este grupo de talentosos jóvenes que potencialmente pueden convertirse en la última resistencia del rock._

Le gusta como se lee eso:

_La última resistencia del rock. _

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	6. Black Unicorn: Singles vol 1

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**De amor y otras complicaciones.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**BLACK UNICORN - Singles Vol. 1**

.

.

.

"2015 - Abril - Tokio

Primer album de Singles de Black Unicorn.

SINGLES VOL. 1

Productora: Señorita S.

Representante artístico: Kobayashi T.

Diseñadora de imagen: Señorita B.

Letra y Música: Hinata S.

Integrantes de Black Unicorn

Voz principal - _Shiino_

Guitarra líder y segunda voz - _Shoyo_

Bajo - _Tamago_

Guitarra y piano - _Yamato_

Bateria - _Konoha_

Es el primer disco con la productora Círculo Maldito en colaboración con casa _S*ny_ para su comercialización internacional. Aunque los derechos siguen siendo de la productora japonesa.

_Singles Vol 1_ contiene sólo cuatros canciones, aunque la agrupación por si misma tiene más de veinte títulos, los cuales son conocidas entre seguidores del género en el underground de los bares y antros locales de Tokio en sus diferentes distritos donde los _Black Unicorn _tiene su origen.

O

Come ride with me  
Through the veins of history  
I'll show you a God  
Falls asleep on the jobAnd how can we win,  
When fools can be kings  
Don't waste your time  
Or time will waste youNo one's going to take me alive  
Time has come to make things right  
You and I must fight for our rights  
You and I must fight to surviveNo one's going to take me alive  
Time has come to make things right  
You and I must fight for our rights  
You and I must fight to surviveNo one's going to take me alive  
Time has come to make things right  
You and I must fight for our rights  
You and I must fight to survive

D A T O: Todas las canciones de Black Unicorn son en inglés a pesar de que la mayoría de los integrantes son japoneses, sólo el vocalista es de origen americano pero criado en Japón.

Oh baby, don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby, can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?Ooh  
You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alightYou set my soul alight  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the super massiveYou set my soul alight  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the super massiveI thought I was a fool for no one  
Oh baby, I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth?You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alightYou set my soul alight  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the super massiveYou set my soul alight  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the super massive

D A T O: Shoyo es quien compone la letra y música, su conocimiento del inglés era muy básico antes de la formación de la banda y su aprendizaje, así como el de la música, fue totalmente empírico. Se le considera un genio a pesar de que él mismo y el resto de los integrantes lo describen como alguien: torpe, inocente, descuidado y sucio.

The paranoia is in bloom, the P-R  
Transmissions will resume  
They'll try to push drugs  
That keep us all dumbed down and hope that  
We will never see the truth around  
(So come on)Another promise, another scene,  
Another package lie to keep us trapped in greed  
With all the green belts wrapped around our minds  
And endless red tape to keep the truth confined  
(So come on)They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious  
(So come on)Interchanging mind control  
Come let the revolution take its toll if you could  
Flick a switch and open your third eye, you'd see that  
We should never be afraid to die  
(So come on)Rise up and take the power back, it's time that  
The fat cats had a heart attack, you know that  
Their time is coming to an end  
We have to unify and watch our flag ascend  
(So come on)

D A T O: Los dos tópicos siempre omnipresentes en todas las canciones, antes de éste disco debut y sus singles, hablan sobre la protesta en contra del sistema conformista y el amor romántico, los dos en diferentes niveles: Como llamados a la acción o la ruptura y pérdida del mismo.

Who's that shadow holding me hostage?  
I've been here for days  
Who's this whisper telling me that I'm never gonna get away?I know they'll be coming to find me soon  
But I feel I'm getting used to  
Being held by youOh  
Baby, look what you've done to me  
Oh  
Baby, look what you've done now  
Oh  
Baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh  
Oh  
Baby, look what you've done to me  
Oh  
Baby, you've got me tied down  
Oh  
Baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-ohWho's this man that's holding your hand  
And talking about your eyes?  
Used to sing about being free but now he's changed his mindI know they'll be coming to find me soon  
But my Stockholm syndrome is in your room  
Yeah, I fell for you!Oh  
Baby, look what you've done to me  
Oh  
Baby, look what you've done now  
Oh  
Baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh  
Oh  
Baby, look what you've done to me  
Oh  
Baby, you've got me tied down  
Oh  
Baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh

D A T O: La banda es considerada como irreverente e impulsiva. Se les considera hijos bastardos del rock pues poseen el espíritu indómito y salvaje de las grandes leyendas del género. Son conocidos por ir por su propio camino.

Espéralos pronto en tu ciudad.

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

-Las canciones aquí presentadas existen y son hermosas, pertenecen a Muse.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	7. Lo que se quiere y no se tiene

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**De amor y otras complicaciones.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Lo que se quiere y no se tiene.**

.

.

.

-¿No creen que hacer un álbum de covers de Queen es demasiado ostentoso y una forma baja de ganar público? -preguntó la reportera y el productor del programa se quedó pálido, la gente en el estudio murmuraban y los chicos de Black Unicorn se miraron entre sí.

Desde un inicio la entrevista había estado llena de tropiezos pues la anfitriona parecía un poco a disgusto con la agrupación, probablemente había esperado una entrada salvaje, que Shiino se pusiera a consumir cocaína sobre la mesita del centro o que Shoyo llegara bebiendo cerveza, o mínimo que rompieran el suelo al estrellar su guitarra varias veces contra el piso brillante del estudio donde realizaban el programa televisado en vivo sin público presente, sin embargo, no ocurrió nada de eso, por el contrario los cinco integrantes iban bañados y perfumados, con un traje de vestir cada uno, incluso iban peinados y todos llevaban zapatos casuales perfectamente abrochados, a excepción de Hinata que usaba sus Converse rojos, aunque incluso estos habían sido lavados expresamente para la entrevista. Sentados con calma habían tratado de sonreír y responder del mejor modo posible, del modo civilizado a las preguntas de la mujer, sin embargo los cinco habían notado como exponencialmente la entrevistadora había empezado a hurgar en el ánimo de uno y de otro.

"Dinos, Konoha-kun" A Konoha le chocaba que le llamaran "kun", "¿Ya superaste tu divorcio?" Claro que no, todos sabían que Konoha ni siquiera se había divorciado, él amaba a su esposa profundamente y si se alejaron era para que ella pudiera terminar la universidad con tranquilidad.

"Oh Shiino ¿No te molesta que seas comparado con Yuka-senpai?" Coño, nadie lo comparaba con Yuka-senpai. ¿Por qué sacaba a colación esa mierda?

"Shoyo-chan, ¿Cuándo escribirás un libro sobre lo ocurrido con Yuka-senpai? Las canciones nos encantan pero... ¿no crees que todo es un poco de lo mismo de siempre?"... ni siquiera hubo una respuesta para ello.

Al momento de cantar fue obvio que el grupo canto con cierto pesar, ni siquiera se molestó Shoyo en terminar el solo de guitarra de la canción que interpretaron y Shiino apenas se movió de la misma posición mientras cantaba. Llegó la segunda parte de la entrevista donde se centraba a la promoción de su próximo disco, el cual, habían decidido sería un álbum tributo, la pregunta y la insinuación por parte de la reportera fue la que mermó en el humor de los chicos sobre todo de los tres integrantes originales de la banda.

Konoha fue el que acercó primero el micrófono a su boca porque Shoyo era una joyita cuando se enojaba y ya estaba sobre su límite, y Shiino ya había sacado su móvil para ignorar a la entrevistadora, Tamago y Yamato prefería guardar silencio pues ellos aunque eran parte de la banda solo estaban bajo contrato y no por la misma fe ciega que unía a los tres primero, sin embargo también estaban molestos y ofendidos.

-Lo siento, no entiendo tu pregunta -respondió Konoha con una sonrisa encantadora mientras se sacaba el chícharo de comunicación de su oreja. Shoyo sonrió y Shiino rió divertido.

-Estoy diciendo que muchos han criticado la decisión que tomaron sobre hacer un...

-Hacemos música desde antes que nos conocieran, hacemos música desde antes de que algunos de nuestros fans siquiera supieran que iban a ser nuestros fans, lo que nos hace igual a ellos es que crecimos escuchando la misma música, nosotros como músicos crecimos tocando covers de Guns and roses, The clash, AC/DC, Scorpion, The Beatles y Queen... cuando éramos más jóvenes discutíamos constantemente sobre qué grupo era mejor y sólo lográbamos estar de acuerdo en que Freddie Mercury es un dios -Rezó Shoyo mordisquéandose los labios, también sacándose el comunicador de la oreja-. No somos más grande que ese dios, sólo somos unos chicos de mediana edad a los que les gusta cantar y tocar instrumentos, nos gusta la música, vivimos para ella... Si te de hace pretencioso, arrogante, o lo que sea que grabemos un disco de una de nuestras bandas favoritas, pues es tu problema, no compres del disco -Shoyo miró a la reportera, Shiino también quitándose el comunicador porque Kobayashi lo estaba volviendo loco-. Si te gusta Queen pues adelante, cómpralo y canta con nosotros. Los derechos de autor están pagados como corresponde, estamos poniendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo, lo hacemos porque queremos no porque queramos que nos pongan en un altar, por dios, jamás estaremos a la altura de Queen, nadie estará a la altura de Queen, nosotros hacemos lo que queremos porque amamos lo que hacemos, así que si no te gusta... -miró directamente a la cámara-. Jódete -dejó caer el micrófono poniéndose de pie, los otros integrantes salieron junto con él y los presentes se estremecieron ante esa actitud rebelde e indispuesta a someterse a comentarios que evadían o cuestionaban su existencia como espíritus libres.

Black Unicorn eran auténticos.

Kobayashi se disculpó con el rostro rojo con los productores que se disculpaban también con él al mismo tiempo mientras que los músicos salían por la puerta principal donde un grupo nada modesto de seguidores esperaba. Cuando los fans vieron salir a la agrupación no dudaron en lanzarse a buscar una buena foto, un beso, un abrazo, un autógrafo, un segundo con sus ídolos. Los cinco se mostraron complacientes sin dejar de avanzar porque escuchaban al fondo el ruido de la gente de la televisora tratar de seguirlos, el sistema de escolta se tuvo que apresurar para ayudar a los chicos moverse, y decidieron ignorar la camioneta que los esperaba a cercanos previendo una situación similar, sin embargo ellos subieron a un taxi que hacía fila a un costado esperando pasaje.

Los cinco músicos abordaron sorprendiendo al chófer que se vio envuelto en la oleada de seguidoras que se intentaba acercar al auto. La banda saludaba apretujados desde el interior del auto estándar mientras que el grupo de seguidoras coreaban su nombre.

-Llévenos a un bar donde haya alcohol y mujerzuelas, muchas mujerzuelas -pidió Konoha. El chófer afirmó, los llevaría al más lejano para cobrar más de comisión porque por lo visto eran famosos.

-Lo que dijiste fue hermoso -murmuró Shiino a Shoyo desde el asiento delantero del taxi, el conductor los miraba de reojo curioso porque no sabía qué estaba pasando.

-Cierto, fue poesía -gimió Konoha mientras abrazaba al moreno antes pelirrojo-. Por eso te ganaste las cervezas de la noche.

Los cuatro coincidieron en darle esa distinción al guitarrista principal al tiempo que lo seguían despeinándolo en el proceso de celebración.

.

_Cuatro cuervos, _era un bar a las afueras de Saitama cerca de la estación Shiki que llevaba a la línea Tobo Toju que iba hacia Shinjuku en Tokio, casi sobre la carretera con un letrero anticuado de luces de neón que probablemente ni siquiera servía. El lugar no valía realmente el viaje: Olía raro, el mobiliario era viejo, la música era terrible, las mujeres que mecían el trasero y los senos en los tubos opacos no eran precisamente agraciadas y bailaban con desgana y cara de fastidio, además la clientela no se veía ni por asomo agradable. Había varios trailers estacionados en el patio que era el cuádruple del tamaño del terreno ocupado por la edificación. Algunos carros viejos y una fila de varias motocicletas antiguas. Era como una escena de una película pero sin presupuesto.

El grupo había entrado para ocupar una mesa en el centro del lugar justo a un par de pasos de una de las tarimas donde había un tubo tambaleante que soportaba a un chica, no era fea ni bonita, usaba un pequeño bikini que nada tapaba, el hilo se perdía entre los glúteos redondos y con estrías blancas que cruzaban la piel, "disimuladas" con medias de red grande. El brasier lleno de brillantina (las lentejuelas flojas por tanto uso) estaba movido hacia un lado y el pezón se asomaba oscuro y coqueto al tanto ella seguía restregándose contra el pole. Hinata no le había quitado la mirada de encima desde que había llegado. Estaba colado por Kuroo Tetsuro, eso que ni que, tenía una especie de relación totalmente sexual con Kageyama Tobio, y estaba totalmente seguro que la lista de mujeres con las que se había involucrado íntimamente se reducía a poderlas contabilizar con la palma de su mano pero esa stripper, por dios, que tenía algo que le hacía no dejar que apartara su vista. Probablemente era la decadencia y el coraje con la que se mantenía bailando al son de la música, la mirada distante puesta en el deseo de algún lugar mejor, las manos que se aferraban fielmente al tubo, a su penosa realidad.

-Shoyo -habló Shiino mientras le despeinaba fuertemente.

El moreno giró su mirada a sus compañeros.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué si vas a querer algo de comer?

Hinata torció la mirada y soltó una carcajada.

-Dios... ¿no se llenaron con la mesa de postre y aperitivos? -preguntó divertido ordenando nachos y cerveza oscura, sacó sus cigarrillos y de pasó quitándose la chaqueta. Volvió su mirada a aquella mujer.

Tenía caderas estrechas, no había cintura, pero tampoco grasa en su vientre, sólo un pequeño bulto, quizás un embarazo de pocos meses, la teoría se acentuaba más por la voluptuosa forma de sus senos y el rostro afilado que no iba con la figura general de su cuerpo. Su cabello largo y oscuro, su piel clara y ese par de ojos grises. Sacó de su billetera papel moneda de alta denominación y Shiino junto con Konoha por poco escupen la cerveza cuando en los altoparlantes empezó a sonar su última canción: Seven nation army. Tamago y Yamato empezarón a reír al escuchar la voz de Shiino en esa preciosa distorsión mientras el solo de guitarra de Shoyo le hacía erizar la piel a los otros integrantes. Rieron a carcajada.

Las chicas seguían bailando con las mismas ganas de antes.

La mesa de los unicornios llamó la atención en el momento en que empezaron a corear la canción, usando los puños contra la mesa para marcar los tiempos, Konoha que siempre llevaba sus baquetas empezó a tocar, y en el solo de guitarra, en ese asombroso solo Shoyo empezó a tocarlo de forma imaginario, Shiino cantaba a viva voz desgarrándose la garganta. La persona que estaba a cargo de la música le subió a la canción, bajó las luces normales y encendió las luces de neón porque hacía mucho tiempo que los clientes, o al menos un grupo de ellos, se emocionaba tanto en aquel lúgubre lugar.

Shiino se puso de pie, subiéndose a la mesa entonando a voz viva y capella, y de pronto el bar estaba contagiado. Sobre todo cuando terminó de sonar y enseguida empezó We Will Rock You y el bar enloqueció, Shiino seguía cantando sin importarle que la garganta se le desgastara, y el resto de los comensales parecía bastante animado por la pronunciación perfecta de aquel sujeto, al que le adjuntaron el show por estar borracho, mientras que los otros cuatro coreaban haciendo el eco del ritmo con las palmas de sus manos. Las strippers ahora parecían mucho más animadas moviéndose con más soltura, con más vida, con más entrega, subiendo y deslizándose contra el tubo en el cual se ganaban la vida.

Una mesera llegó hasta donde Shoyo para susurrar algo a su oído, él afirmó y la mujer casi chilla de la emoción mientras que señalaba hacia un escenario pequeñísimo que parecía que al menor movimiento se iba a caer. Pero con eso bastaba y sobraba. Cinco minutos después Shoyo tocaba mientras que Shiino sonreía radiante, Konoha movía su cabeza con la misma entrega de siempre, Tamago secundaba el movimiento de Shoyo que afirmaba deslizando sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra. El sonido sonaba fatal, habían pasado meses desde que la última "banda" tocó en aquel barsucho en medio de la carretera, pero de alguna manera los clientes estaban viviendo la experiencia.

Cover tras cover, canción tras canción. Hubo equivocaciones, no habían ensayado y ni siquiera habían ido preparados para cantar, ellos querían emborracharse y pasarla genial, y eso estaban haciendo, que hubiera instrumentos, un público y cerveza era una bendición mayor a cualquiera esperada antes. Para eso vivían ellos, para eso existían, lo demás: El dinero, la fama y el éxito estaba de más.

.

-Tobio-chan, tu amorcito la está rompiendo otra vez -dijo Oikawa mientras se mecía sobre sus talones agitando la mano hacia el otro armador tratando de mostrarle el vídeo de la repetición del programa televisado en vivo por la mañana que a esa hora había dado la vuelta por todo Japón en Twitter.

El moreno alzó la mirada, se había prometido dejar de consumir información de Shoyo por el dolor que implicaba la existencia del pelirrojo en su vida. Masoquista, se decía. Sin embargo ahí como idiota incluso soportaba las intenciones maliciosas y burlonas de su senpai con tal de saber un poco más del guitarrista que sencillamente parecía querer hacerle recordar tras cada reunión que nunca podría estar con alguien de forma seria y que él, Tobio, sólo era un buen pedazo de carne: Delicioso y muy funcional, fuese lo que fuese lo que eso significará pero era como Hinata lo había elogiado la última vez: "Eres delicioso y funcional, Kageyama-kun".

Tobio vio la presentación un poco sorprendido por el modo en que en general el grupo tocó en el programa, conocidos por su personalidad explosiva sencillamente ahí se veían como personas ajenas, la mirada baja de Hinata observando sus manos tocar la guitarra y la calma de sus expresiones al secundar la voz principal. ¿De verdad ese era Shoyo? Torció los labios.

-La anfitriona es de los tabloides amarillistas, supongo que los habrán amenazado para que se comportaran -dijo Tsukishima detrás de Kageyama y Oikawa, ambos un poco sobresaltados se giraron al ver al de gafas que se acomodaba las mismas en su rostro-. ¿Qué? -gruñó-. El entrenador dijo que quería que fuese más "amable" y "cooperativo con el equipo".

-Bien hecho, Tsukki-kun, pero procura ser menos tenebroso -pidió Oikawa.

Tobio siguió con su mirada en la pantalla hasta que llegó el momento cúspide donde Shoyo tomaba la batuta, y hacía, lo que para muchos había sido el desplante del mes. Dejando caer el micrófono y largándose de ahí como la estrella de rock que muchos decían no eran.

-_Llamada entrante de Kuro-kun-_

Kageyama se apresuró a entregarle el teléfono a Oikawa que enseguida contestó agradeciendo con un movimiento de cabeza, más tarde seguiría enfadando al otro colocador. Se alejó del rubio y el moreno mientras respondía pegando su teléfono al oído.

-Kuro-kun.

-¡Oika'a-san! -gritó emocionado el moreno y a Oikawa le dio mala nota. Se alejó aún más cogiendo su abrigo para salir incluso del gimnasio, el equipo estaba en descanso tras dos horas de entrenamiento así que no importaba mientras se abrigara y no se alejara del recinto.

-¿Qué hiciste? -preguntó alarmado Tooru.

-¡Lo voy a hacer! -dijo conmocionado Kuroo.

-¿Qué? -insistió el castaño.

-¡Le pediré matrimonio a Orenji-kun!

Tooru quedó en blanco breves momentos girando su cabeza hacia el gimnasio donde Bokuto y Tsukishima habían hecho enojar a Ushiwaka y ahora éste les hablaba sobre la fraternidad que debía de existir entre los compañeros de equipo, y aunque le hubiera encantado estar ahí, tenía un 33-12 en proceso.

-¿Estás loco? Es decir... felicidades, Kuro-kun pero... ¿ya se vieron? ¿estás en Japón? ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? -se pegaba más y más el aparato a su oreja al punto que punzaba la zona donde lo enterraba.

-No, no estoy en Japón -respondió el que juagaba en Alemania-. Pero lo haré por vídeo, ya lo grabé, y me lo dan mañana, mañana se lo voy a enviar y le pediré que me responda en un mes que vaya para Japón... nos casaremos en diciembre si dice que sí, porque obvio me dirá que sí.

El castaño apretó los labios y parpadeó confundido. No era como si no le emocionara que su amigo se casará, es decir, él había salido con Iwaizumi y habían sido felices, todo cuquis, pero era tan apresurado el asunto de Kuroo y ese tal Orenji, mientras que él e Iwa-chan tenían una vida conociéndose y un poco más. Ninguno de los dos desconocía secreto o disgusto del otro, y estaba bien, era normal que estuvieran juntos, y aunque Kuroo era su amigo y se escuchaba feliz, había algo que le daba una pésima espina a todo el asunto, estaba ese olor a veneno escondido en el sazón del amor y la felicidad.

-Kuroo... Tetsuro.

Ahora a Kuroo no le gustó en lo absoluto el tono usado por su amigo y se quedó callado.

-Mira, está genial pero... al chico lo conociste por Internet, ¿de acuerdo? Hace apenas ¿seis? ¿siete meses?

-Ocho meses -corrigió.

-Vale, vale, Ocho meses -se disculpó Oikawa-. ¿Qué tal si es un tipo desagradable? ¿Qué tal si se come los mocos? ¿O si no se cambia la ropa interior en días?... Peor... qué tal si es una chica disfrazada de chico.

-¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que en la vida había que arriesgarse?

-Sí, sí, y está bien, pero arriesgarte con alguien al que le conoces de verdad sus manías, sus poses, su malhumor de mañana, tarde y noche.

-Oika'a-san, no todos tenemos un jodido final feliz con nuestro primer amor -sentenció Kuroo con un tono serio-. Y si lo tuviera no me atendría y lucharía por él... -Oikawa sintió de pronto una oleada de ira pero se tranquilizó, Kuroo sería incapaz de decir algo así malintencionadamente sabiendo lo que había ocurrido así que se quedó callado y suspiró.

-No digo que sea un final feliz con tu primer amor pero por lo menos... no sé conócele, ven a Japón y míralo a los ojos una sola vez, Kuro-kun.

-Oika'a-san -habló fuerte Kuroo-. Amo a Orenji.

-¡Y yo amaba a Iwa-chan y aún así prefirió casarse con una chica¡ ¡¿Vale?! -gritó sin poderlo evitar-. ¡Eres un estúpido si cree que las cosas se te van a dar así fácil! -se quedó callado y Kuroo del otro lado de la línea.

-Hablamos después -recuerda Oikawa que Kuroo le dijo para después escuchar el sonido blanco de la línea muerta.

.

Su nombre era Rubí, o al menos su nombre artístico. Lo había sacado de una revista española que un cliente había dejado en la habitación del motel donde pasaba las noches abriendo las piernas para ganar 15.90 por hora. Era cotizada, en aquel momento era joven y hermosa. Shoyo vio sus fotos y en efecto, era hermosa. Ahora a sus casi 40 años, no quedaba mucho de esa juventud, de esa belleza, de esa esperanza.

Incluso pudo ver la revista de donde sacó aquel nombre, ella la llevaba con su pequeño equipaje de mano que iba consigo de gira por todo Tokio y cualquier ciudad donde cayera de paso¿ cuando le preguntó por su nombre real, ella riendo mientras le acariciaba el cabello oscuro le susurró al oído: Gina. Ese lo había sacado de un comercial americano, una vez había ido a USA con su padre antes de que éste cayera en deudas y tuviera que empezar a prostituirse junto con su madre y su hermana mayor. Una vida trágica, después entre risas cuando el alcohol corrió le contó que en realidad era mentira y que solo empezó a trabajar como prostituta cuando nadie más la contrataba en ningún lado: No era muy lista y se había acostado envuelta de calentura juvenil con la mayoría de los buenos prospectos de su pueblo.

Llegó a Tokio con la maleta llena de ganas de salir a delante pero el trabajo solo lo encontró detrás de una barra de un café, su novio en esa época era bueno, pero ella tenía que hacerse cargo, por amor uno hace estupideces y Shoyo estuvo de acuerdo, cuando a Gina/Rubí (cualquier nombre podía usarse) no le alcanzó más lo que se ganaba en esa bonita barra de café tuvo que cambiar de giró, y encontró el dinero ahora detrás de una puerta debajo de unas sábanas, desabrochándose el sujetador y abriendo las piernas, así como lo hizo para Shoyo después de aquella increíble presentación improvisada en un bar a las afueras de Saitama.

Rubí ya no estaba con aquel hombre, y Shoyo le había despertado el instinto materno, de pronto decidió que a él le haría un descuento especial: Dos canciones al oído y unas cuantas cervezas recibiría como pago.

-¿Y ahora no te gustaría hacer algo más? Quizás estudiar y vivir una vida diferente -inquirió Shoyo tumbado sobre su propio vientre mirando a la mujer secarse la vagina que ligeramente inflamada y flácida lo había recibido de manera alegre.

-¿Vida diferente? ¿Estudiar? -dejó el papel higiénico en la sesta y caminó con toda esa humana desnudez hacia él para acariciarle el cabello, Shoyo cerró los ojos dejándose hacer por esa mano-. En la vida ya no me queda esperanza a mí, pero a ti... tú aún eres un niño, mi querido niño -arrulló ella con voz maternal mientras guiaba el rostro del guitarrista hacia su maltratada vulva. Shoyo accedió abriendo la boca, sacando la lengua y saludando la sonrisa vertical, emocioándose ante los sollozos de placer que lograba arrancar de Rubí. Sosteniéndola de los glúteos aferrándose más a ella.

_Oye Rubí, me recordaste a Yuka. _

_También estaba roto. _

_También lloraba por las noches cuando creía que nadie lo veía, aferrándose a mi mano y pidiéndome perdón. _

_Oye Rubí, pero me recuerdas más a Kuroo-san, la fiereza de tus ojos grises, la rebelde melena oscura, nunca he estado frente a él, y seguramente el día que lo tenga de frente le diré felizmente que me acosté con una stripper que antes fue puta porque se parecía a él. _

_¿Crees que si se lo pido me abra las piernas como tú lo has hecho para mí?_

_Es un amor estúpido, un amor que jamás tendrá sus frutos, un amor que jamás prolifera porque es unilateral. Pero es amor al fin y al cabo, como el que Yuka sentía por mí, como el que lo llevó a la muerte._

_Oye Rubí. ¿Te imaginas que nuestros dolores fueran compatibles? _

_Oye Rubí, déjame llevar esta música al exterior, para que todos la conozcan. _

_Oye Rubí, ¿te parece mejor si te llamo Tetsuka?_

Cuando Shoyo despertó no había rastro ni de Rubí, ni de su ropa ni de su dignidad, sólo los recuerdos de la noche encerrada en esa habitación y la sensación de haberse quemado con una estrella fugaz entre las manos. Talló su rostro y encontró apenas un pedazo de papel y una pluma que por suerte pintaba y seguramente pudo haber sido usado para apuñalarlo, pero no fue el caso.

Every time that I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It went by like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay

_Soñábamos con escapar, con ir a Fukuoka, nunca lo hicimos, ir al Norte, más al Norte y de ahí regresar. Oye Yuka. Todo está bien ahora. Ya no te odio. Los golpes, los maltratos, las humillaciones, ya pasaron. Ya no me duele, nada tiene sentido. _

Yeah, I know nobody knows

Where it comes and where it goes

I know it's everybody's sin

You got to lose to know how to win

_Existimos gente tan rota que la única opción que nos queda es la muerte o reconstruirnos. Tú preferiste morir, yo prefiero luchar, reconstruirme y volver a intentarlo. No quiero ser como Rubí, aunque ella me gusta, ella huye y toma lo que puede: Una buena experiencia, un par de canciones, el aliento y un par de yenes. Igual le hubiera dado todo de haberlo pedido, ahora no importa si estoy desnudo en medio de la nada con sólo un pedazo de papel donde espero y suplico que entre todo de mí. _

Half my life's in books' written pages

Live and learn from fools and from sages

You know it's true

All the things come back to you

Sing with me, sing for the year

Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear

Sing with me, if it's just for today

Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

_Yuka, ahora estoy bien. . _

Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year

Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear

Sing with me, if it's just for today

Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

Kobayashi estaba seguro que se le iba a caer el cabello de tanto susto, de tanta angustia de tanto pensar en lo que ese grupo de bribones hacía. Sin embargo, todo lo que ellos hacían se volvía oro, al público le gustaba y lo seguían consumiendo sin importar nada más que lo que ellos tenían para ofrecer.

Aunque eso no quitaba los pesares y los malos ratos que en ocasiones le hacían pasar. Peinó hacia atrás su cabello. Habían estado promocionando el álbum de singles con algunas otras canciones, después anunciaron un disco de covers de Queen, habían ido a un programa para hablar sobre él, se salieron a mitad de la entrevista tras una espantosa presentación para horas más tarde aparecer en un bar en medio de la nada dando un concierto gratuito a una bola de borrachos. Los vídeos llenaron internet, y ahora en medio de un concierto, claro que estaban destruyendo el escenario y... lo peor, o lo mejor, o Kobayashi ya no sabía qué pensar, es que cantaban una canción nueva, totalmente nueva.

Dream on, dream on, dream on,

Dream yourself a dream come true

Dream on, dream on, dream on,

And dream until your dream comes true

Dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on

Dream on, dream on, dream on, aaaaahhhhhh..

Era precioso, y era lo que importaba, preciosa y tenía tanta presencia. Aplastaba. Kobayashi ya estaba pensando cómo es que la iba a promocionar. Y el corazón le latía frenético. Shoyo había aparecido desnudo y hambriento en un motel al Norte de Saitama cerca de la carretera federal, y antes de pedir cualquier cosa le dijo: Tenemos que tocarla.

Kobayashi obviamente les dijo que no y se negó a verla siquiera, pero ahora, en el Tokio Arena, en un concierto por más importante, ellos se habían vuelto a saltar el programa de canciones. Los técnicos de sonido, de iluminación y coordinación general ya estaban acostumbrados y le preguntaron entonces a Kobayashi "¿Por qué te sigues estresando?".

Sing with me, sing for the year

Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear

Sing with me, if it's just for today

Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

Sing with me, sing for the year

Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear

Sing with me, if it's just for today

Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

Preciosa, era un adjetivo corto.

Era un llamado melancólico, no del tipo motivacional que te dice: No te rindas, era algo más como un llamado poético a la guerra, a la guerra contra uno mismo, contra la basura, contra la mierda. Un llamado a quemar las alas, arrancarlas para que nuevas nacieran. Y en voz de Shiino era sublime.

Ese. Ese sería el sencillo con el que el mundo los conocería sin lugar a duda. El mundo ya estaba listo para Black Unicorn, y Black Unicorn, su música ya estaba lista para el mundo.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	8. Lo que se desea pero no se puede decir

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**De amor y otras complicaciones.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Lo que se desea pero no se puede decir**

.

.

.

El vídeo iniciaba con Kuroo sentado en una cafetería tomando té en el centro de Berlín, pero dentro de la taza aparecía una ramita de la buena suerte, frente a él un costoso portafolio. Al salir de aquella cafetería un hombre le arrebataba dicho portafolio y el moreno salía corriendo detrás de él. Cruzaban por las principales atracciones de ciudad con Kuroo corriendo sin parar, incluso sorteando personas y esquivando toda clase de obstáculos en la vía pública. En un punto el ladrón terminaba atrapado en un estacionamiento subterráneo y en un perfecto alemán Kuroo le exigía que se lo regresara.

—¿De verdad es tan importan? —preguntó el ladrón.

—Lo es... y se volverá más importante —decía Kuroo, cuando de la nada, repentinamente aparecían unos seis ninjas y comenzaba una encarnada pelea contra los guerreros asiáticos, Kuroo mostrando su resistencia como el deportista que era sin perder el aliento y sin despeinarse siquiera. Los niños cayeron uno a uno quedando en un duelo final Kuroo y el ladrón principal.

La pelea fue aún más elaborada que antes hasta que al final solo quedó Kuroo de pie, recogió el portafolio.

La escena cambió y de pronto se encontraba Kuroo frente a un mensajero al cual le entregó aquel maletín. El vídeo terminaba ahí y justo en ese instante la puerta de la persona que había recibido en primer lugar el vídeo, sonó. Se incorporó con habilidad y caminó hasta la entrada de su modesto apartamento para abrir encontrándose con un maletín que un mensajero, que no era el del vídeo pero usaba un traje similar apareció.

—¿Orenji? —enarcó la ceja el recadero mientras le ofrecía el paquete y una tableta electrónica para firmar, la personas hizo lo que se le pidió y rápido cerró la puerta para después, caminar hasta el escritorio donde estaba su computadora y el vídeo de Kuroo en la pantalla. Desenvolvió el paquete y sonrió al ver al maletín, al abrirlo por completo encontró una cajita de terciopelo oscuro junto a un Smartphone y una nota escrita a mano: Si la respuesta es sí, marca el primer número.

—¿Kuroocchi?

—...Orenji —murmuró nerviosamente Kuroo mientras se paraba de golpe del taburete de bar donde sus amigos y él esperaban por la llamada.

—...

—...

Se hizo el silencio en el bar, los alemanes que acompañaban al japonés en ese momento se sentían intrigados pues... ¿cuántas veces podías presenciar una tan curiosa petición de matrimonio? Kuroo colgó y vieron como los hombros del moreno cayeron solo para que enseguida se girara rápidamente y estupefacto viera a sus amistades y en un potente grito, anunciar que se casaba. Que se casaba con Orenji, aquel extraño pero amable y romántico muchachito que nunca había conocido en persona pero sentía que lo conocía de una forma profunda y real.

.

Shoyo suspiró besando su celular mientras que se apresuraba a guardarlo pues quería estar en primer lugar cuando el apocalipsis se desatará, y es que por más que tocaban a la puerta del camerino de la banda ellos no abrían. ¿La razón? Era bastante simple.

—Kobayashi-san —dijo su asistente mientras que tartamudeaba al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Por qué no están rumbo al escenario los chicos?! —gritó Kobayashi.

—Ellos no quieren salir.

—... ¿Por qué no quieren salir?

—E-es que quieren algo...

—Pues dáselo.

—Es que ellos... ellos quieren un unicornio.

—...¿Qué? Deja de jugar y diles que vengan a cantar, esto es un pandemónium...

—Es que ellos quieren un unicornio, señor —gritó el asistente y tuvieron que sacar su arma secreta, tuvieron que obligar, arrastrar, amenazar al telonero oficial de Black Unicorn mientras que Kobayashi caminaba, furioso, hacia los cambiadores donde claramente sobre la puerta había un letrero: No tocaremos sin nuestro unicornio.

—...—Kobayashi respiró profundamente y adentró los chicos aguantaban sus ganas de doblarse a carcajadas porque era lo que ellos hacían, desquiciar a Kobayashi para divertirse y llevar esa misma energía hasta el escenario para destrozarlo y hacer que el mundo que los acompañaba vieran las luces del paraíso. Shoyo empinó su cerveza hasta sus heces escuchando a Kobayashi vociferar y a Shiino mediar el díalogo, que obviamente iba a ningún lado porque no iban a encontrar un unicornio en ningún lado a esa hora, y de hecho, nunca. Era físicamente, irrealmente, totalmente imposible pero y ellos lo sabían pero seguían aferrados en que querían su unicornio o no habría Black Unicorn.

Otra cerveza más mientras Shoyo sacaba su polera blanca mientras se ponía crema en el dorso, y los brazos mirándose al espejo, debía hacerse un corte de cabello y quizás retocar el tinte o sacárselo por completo. Se delineó aún más fuerte debajo de los ojos y se puso todos los brazaletes que encontró en el pequeño basurero que tenían hecho sobre tocador con espejos y luces de bombillas alrededor. Cogió su guitarra y echó un puño de uñas plásticas en su ajustado pantalón negro para hacer a un lado a sus compañeros abrir la puerta de golpe y caminando hacia el escenario sin decir nada.

Shiino lo siguió, y Tamago y Yamato, Konoha miró a Kobayashi serio mostrándole algo que llevaba entre sus manos. Kobayashi no pudo decir nada pues esos chicos hacían lo que querían siempre y tratar de corregirlos era desastroso.

Tadashi casi llora de la emoción cuando los Black Unicorn aparecieron y corrió fuera del escenario donde estuvo diciendo: —Bueno, sí, probando... probando... probando... —produciendo cierta fascinación en los fans que incluso llevaban pancartas para alentarlo y hacerle saber que también lo amaban. Fue despedido entre una lluvia de aplausos y vitoreos, al chico le seguía pareciendo una reverenda estupidez pero necesitaba el dinero del trabajo.

La banda entró casi media hora después entre inconformidad de los fans, que al ver a los integrantes rugieron emocionados. Konoha fue el que se acercó hasta el frente para dejar una caja de pizza que abrió y acomodo en triángulo para que fuera legible el mensaje que estaba ahí escrito. "Trabajando bajo protesta" rezaba el empaque de cartón. La cámara enfocó el mensaje.

—Hola, chicos... —habló Shiino—. Sé que pagaron para que mostráramos nuestro culo en el escenario... así que... eso haremos —y sin más Shiino se bajó los pantalones mostrando su trasero. Un nuevo aullido que hizo estremecer a Kobayashi tras bambalinas—. Tres dos uno —y la guitarra electrizante de Shoyo hizo que todos se encendieran y enseguida la batería, el bajo, y la voz de Shiino que rugió con la potencia de todas sus cuerdas vocales moviéndose a la par que el concierto daba inicio. El cielo sobre sus cabezas tildando con la misma emoción que las personas que brincando y gritaban pedían más y más y un poco mucho más.

La primer hora de canciones fue corrida, con Shoyo tocando con esa calma irritantemente excitante mientras que compartía micrófono en algunas ocasiones con Shiino que acariciaba el dorso desnudo de su guitarrista, y otras el americano saltaba por todos lados, agitado, moviéndose de forma excéntrica. Bebiéndose su cerveza que le llevaban al escenario. Subiendo algún fan.

—La siguiente canción —dijo Shiino recargándose del pedestal del micrófono, acomodándolo lo mejor que pudo, ajustándolo—. Es especial... —anunció coqueto—. ¿Shoyo por qué es especial esta canción?

Shoyo se acercó al mismo micrófono al que hablaba Shiino para acercar su boca y la gente, sobre todo las mujeres, parecía sencillamente excitadas por la cercanía tan íntima que esos dos mostraban. Una fantasía recurrente de las mujeres seguidoras de la banda era la de esos dos en una relación, y al par le gustaba jugar con esa idea en la cabeza de sus fans.

—No sé, Shiino... será porque... te la escribí a ti —y Konoha dio la entrada al ritmo mientras que Shiino corría por su guitarra para entrar poco después y el bajo hacerle la segunda. Shoyo acomodó mejor el pedestal aclarando su garganta con un sorbo a la cerveza que el vocalista principal había dejado en el piso junto al micrófono, acomodando a su espalda la guitarra pues necesitaba sus dos manos para sostenerse del micro. Sus labios acariciaron la superficie tibia por el aliento de Shiino y el propio del amplificador antes de empezar a cantar concentrado cerrando los ojos.

I'm a cold heartbreaker

Fit ta burn and I'll rip your heart in two

And I'll leave you lyin' on the bed

I'll be out the door before you wake

It's nuthin' new to you

Shiino tocaba la guitarra muy bien, casi tan bien como Shoyo cantaba y el bajista parecía divertido mientras que Konoha movía sus baquetas rosadas sobre sus tambores, rematando en los platos y Shoyo movía la cadera lentamente sinuosa mientras que el aliento lo controlaba y su voz salía desde su estomago, era varonil, espesa, un pelín nasal y rasposa, no era tan profunda ni grave como la Shiino pero era bastante buena, había tenido que tomar clases y ahora lo hacía mucho mejor que en sus primeros años como cuando Yuka estaba al frente de la agrupación.

Abrió los ojos para ver al público que se agitaba y coreaba con él la letra de la canción, la profanación al amor. La canción dedicada a todas sus putas, todos sus amantes. Se relamió los labios. Pero si tenía que dedicarle esa canción a alguien en especial era a la persona sobre donde escribió esa canción, es decir, de forma literal usando la espalda de ese hombre como una especie de mesa de trabajo.

'Cause I think we've seen that movie too

'Cause you could be mine

But you're way out of line

With your bitch slap rappin'

And your cocaine tongue

You get nuthin' done

I said you could be mine

Dio otro sorbo a su cerveza y en la zona exclusiva que había al frente sonrió a la primera fila, que curiosidad que justamente esa persona estuviera ahí viéndolo tocar precisamente su canción. Rió bajito contra agitando la cabeza y dando el último sorbo de su cerveza para tirar la lata al piso y patearla hacia un costado, volviendo a cantar con ese tono alcohólico y pegajoso que hacía sobresaltar cuando se le tenía con varios grados arriba, postrado sobre una cama, recibiendo el amor momentáneo de algún amante.

Now holidays come and then they go

It's nothin' new today

Collect another memory

When I come home late at night

Don't ask me where I've been

Just count your stars I'm home again

'Cause you could be mine

Porque Shoyo no era de compromisos, pero si de amores de una noche, o de una noche que durara cinco años a puerta cerrada donde sus miradas se podían encontrar una y otra vez tras cada estocada. Justo como en ese instante en que la boca de Tsukishima Kei encontraba salvaje la de Shoyo que aún tenía el calor del concierto debajo de su piel y el alcohol le escocía fuertemente en el cuerpo hormigueándole por el deseo. Pegando bruscamente su espalda contra la pared mientras las manos de ese rematador le halaban la chamarra que le habían obligado usar al salir del estadio donde había dado el concierto.

—Kei... —lo llamó con un sollozo que nacía desde su erección apretada en los pantalones de cuero que estaba usando.

—Hinata —respondió el rubio mordiendo el cuello sin detenerse a pensar lo que hacía, porque ya llevaban mucho tiempo en eso como para hacer pausa y preguntar qué podía y qué no podía.

But you're way out of line

With your bitch slap rappin'

And your cocaine tongue

You get nuthin' done

I said you could be mine

You could be mine

You could be mine

You could be mine

You could be mine

You could be mine, mine, mine, mine

You've gone sketchin' too many times

Shoyo arqueó su espalda hundiéndose un poco más en la cómoda cama mientras que Tsukishima le abría más las piernas para tener mejor espacio y lograr ocupar por completo su boca con el miembro ajeno que terminaba de endurecer en la tibieza de su cavidad. Sorbiendo con cierto ímpetu que era imposible no contorsionarse del modo en que el moreno lo hacía ahora mismo, no había terminado de quitarse por completo el pantalón y ahora le colgaba de una pierna mientras que la otra se aferraba a recargarse del hombro de aquel rubio que lanzaba miradas cargadas y que hacían estremecer aún más al guitarrista.

Los dedos que hacían música enredándose en un complicado nudo sobre las sábanas que de a poco cedieron hasta volverse un revoltijo. Su corazón amenazando con romperle las costillas y su boca que desesperadamente trataba de halar más y más aire. Una de sus manos logró liberarse de donde se sujetaba para ir hasta el cabello ajeno y tirar de él lo suficiente fuerte como para que se acercara hasta él y sus propios labios probaran su sabor de los labios de su compañero.

Why don't you give it a rest

Why

Must you find

Another reason to cry

While you're breakin' down my back n'

I been rackin' out my brain

It don't matter how we make it

'Cause it always ends the same

—Kei... Kei... —repetía entre gemidos y jadeos al tanto empujaba sus caderas contra el vientre ajeno y el rubio apretaba sus labios fuertemente, cerrando sus ojos y sus manos entorno a los gloriosos muslos que se abrían para él cada tanto cuando Shoyo estaba de humor y las constelaciones estaban alineadas, Tsukishima Kei no era del tipo paciente, no era del tipo que bailara al son de alguien más, no era del tipo que le gustara la gente, era asocial y si podía morir mucho mejor, pero... Shoyo inyectaba ese resquicio de adrenalina, fortuna y vida a su jodida vida, lo había conocido, como la mayoría los de la selección por ser amigo de Bokuto.

O al menos era la versión oficial, pues si se sinceraba un poco más, Tsukishima Kei había sido seguidor de Black Unicorn incluso antes de que éstos se bautizaran con ese ridículo nombre, él había empezado a escuchar a la agrupación inicial con Yuka como vocalista y había ido a una o dos tocadas del grupo durante la universidad arrastrado por Kuroo y Bokuto pues en esa misma banda tocaba Konoha, un compañero y amigo de Bokuto, sin embargo mientras Kuroo, Bokuto y Akaashi parecían encantados con Konoha a Tsukishima le iba más el asunto de la letra de las canciones, la composición y la torpe destreza del guitarrista.

¿Amor a primera vista? No. Era algo más simple, más sencillo, simple atracción.

—Kei... —el interior de Shoyo se apretó mucho más complicando su movimiento y haciendo casi imposible soportar las terribles ganas que tenía de correrse, odiaba a Shoyo cuando estaba así de borracho porque solía perder control sobre sí mismo y terminaba por hacer un desastre con él mismo.

You can push it for more mileage

But your flaps are wearin' thin

And I could sleep on it 'til mornin'

But this nightmare never ends

Don't forget to call my lawyers

With ridiculous demands

An you can take the pity so far

But it's more than I can stand

'Cause this couchtrip's gettin' older

Tell me how long has it been

'Cause five years is forever

_And you haven't grown up yet_

_You could be mine_

_But you're way out of line_

_With your bitch slap rappin'_

_And your cocaine tongue_

_You get nuthin' done_

Nunca se atrevió a hablarle de frente y decirle: Tu música es increíble, inmadura pero increíble, porque ese estilo de ir y elogiar a alguien no iban para nada con el rubio. Pero sí que se le daban las críticas constructivas que muchas veces acababan en tragedia pero que en aquella fiesta muchos años después de que él lo conociera en el escenario, Bokuto presentó a Tsukishima con Konoha y Konoha, a su vez, con el resto de la banda... Shoyo incluído con quien terminó por tener una acalorada discusión sobre si Queen era bueno o realmente sólo Freddie Mercury era el del talento.

—Queen, no hubiera sido Queen sin Brian May —sentenció en aquel momento Shoyo.

—Pues me parece que con May o sin May, Freddie hubiese sacado a Queen adelante además... hay muchos guitarristas en el mundo... ¿no?

Lo que todos creyó fue el final de la conversación y la interacción para siempre de esos dos, los llevó a tirar abajo todos los productos promocionales de un motel cercano a la casa donde se llevó aquella fiesta, así como desacomodar la cama justo como lo hacían ahora donde Shoyo se retorcía y su voz hacía eco en cada rincón. Sobre todo cuando los hizo girar y él quedó sobre el rubio. Irguiéndose con toda su desnudes, relamiéndose los labios sonrojados y acariciándose desde el miembro subiendo por su vientre, tocando el abdomen, jugueteando con sus pezones perforados por un zarcillo cada uno y subir hasta su propio cuello que sentía arder por las mordidas que Tsukishima había dejado en él.

Moviéndose lentamente, lanzando hacia atrás la cabeza y abriendo los labios para dejar salir cálidos gemidos.

Kei tragó en seco porque la imagen era demasiado irreal para ser cierto.

De haber podido lo hubiera hecho suyo hace mucho, suyo en toda regla pero sabía perfectamente que Shoyo llevaba el baúl lleno y le bastó ver como Kageyama fue rechazado cruelmente, rechazado y usado respectivamente, y a Tsukishima Kei le parecía que esa hermosa –y peligrosa criatura- era el mejor ejemplo de que las circunstancias convierten en monstruo hasta a la personificación de la pureza.

I said you could be

You should be

You could be mine

You could be mine

Estaba bien siendo uno de sus tantos amantes, amándolo por lo bajo. Haciéndolo girar sobre la cama y hundiendo sus colmillos en su pálida piel, quedarse un poco más que el resto, y adorar los pedazos que quedaran. Con eso estaba bien y con eso se conformaba.

_You could be mine_

_You could be mine_

_You could be mine_

_You could be mine_

Empujándose con violencia en ese cuerpo de tal manera que su huella quedaba en los siguientes días y Shoyo lo recordaría quizás más de lo que recordaba a cualquier otro y cuando se sentara la descarga de dolor sería en su nombre y el pelirrojo sonreiría idiota.

_You could be mine_

_You could be mine_

_You could be mine_

Corriéndose con fuerza, llenándolo por completo solo para después besar cada mordida, cara moretón, cada golpe, y lamiendo desde los cimientos todo ese cuerpo en un extraño ritual para limpiarlo y pedirle perdón. Acomodarse a su lado, cubrirlo y observar en silencio como el par de ojos avellana lo espían en silencio, esa mirada rota y melancólica que escondía inocencia y una chispa casi extinta de deseo, un desesperado deseo de sentirse amado.

Con eso estaba bien, con eso debía estar bien porque al abrir los ojos...

Al día siguiente...

La cama estaría vacía y el calor de Shoyo desapareciod junto con él.

.

—¿Futuro señor Kuroo?

La voz al otro lado de la línea se escuchó reír, a Kuroo la sonrisa boba le quedó mientras que se tiraba contra su cama viendo las estrellas que había pegado en el techo.

—¿Qué ocurre señor Kuroo? —respondió la voz.

—¿Otra vez con la garganta irritada? —cuestionó preocupado el jugador girándose sobre su vientre para estar más cómodo y alcanzar su Tablet que estaba debajo de su almohada.

—Sí... la uso mucho —dijo tímidamente la voz de Orenji.

—Debes cuidarte, Chibi —informó Kuroo.

—Lo sé, lo siento... —aclaró su garganta un poco y hubo silencio—. Kuroocchi.

—Dime —Tetsuro pasaba las últimas fotos que Orenji le había enviado, era él y su espectacular sonrisa mirando la cámara, el cabello un poco más largo que en las anteriores, pero igual de hermoso, el corazón le latía fuerte a Kuroo y sentía su cuerpo capaz de levitar.

—¿Me amas?

—¿Por qué lo dudas?

Tetsuro se concentró en su llamada.

—Sólo... lo preguntaba —masculló Orenji y su voz se suavizó en un suspiro.

La conversación fue intrascendental, de hecho Kuroo habló la mayor parte del tiempo y Orenji le escuchaba, reía bajito o suspiraba, le volvía a preguntar si lo amaba y Kuroo le llenaba el oído de dulces palabras de amor porque su Orenji era tierno y se merecía el cielo y el paraíso, y él se lo daría para que disfrutara de él.

.

—Así que están trabajando bajo huelga —el público empezó a reír en las gradas del programa al que habían sido invitados.

—Oh... sí —respondió Konoha mientras que sonreía a la cámara—. ¿Estás captando mi lado bueno?, dime que estás captando mi lado bueno —preguntó y el público volvió a reír mientras que Shoyo saludaba al público.

—Nosotros no queríamos tocar en el Arena Tokio —contó Shiino adelantándose a la pregunta de la simpática conductora—. Porque es muy grande...

La conductora hizo un gesto bastante gracioso evidenciando que no entendía lo que Shoyo trataba de decir.

—Pero si es más grande más fans pueden ir.

—¿Pero qué tal si no había tantos fans como para llenar? —arremetió ahora Tamago y los demás integrantes afirmaron a lo dicho.

—Pero al final de cuentas... lo llenaron.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y ellos mismos aplaudieron.

—Lo llenaron y pocas bandas han logrado hacer eso, ustedes, chicos ya están en la encima...

El público se emocionó y Shoyo negó.

—No creo que estemos en la "cima", lo maravilloso del arte... sobre todo la música es que nunca se está en la cima así que... solo nuestros fans llevaron a sus papás y vecinos y por eso son los mejores... —dijo Shoyo convencido.

—Aún le preguntamos a nuestro representante el Dios Kobayashi ¿cuánto les pagó a los extras que llenaron el estadio? —refirió Shiino volviendo hacer reír a todos.

—Pero volviendo a lo principal, llenaron el Arena Tokio Domo... trabajando bajo huelga... ¿Cuáles son sus exigencias?

—Un unicornio —respondió Shiino de inmediato.

—¿Un unicornio?

Todos afirmaron.

—No podemos ser "Black Unicorn" sin que tengamos un Unicornio... —ahora fue Shoyo el que habló y la situación no podía ser más hilarante.

—Ustedes no pueden verlo —dijo la conductora—. Pero aquí está Tadashi, el telonero oficial de Black Unicorn con un letrero que dice: Yo también trabajo bajo protesta...

—Es el mismo letrero del concierto —señaló Konoha mientras que reía.

—Ven, Tadashi, ven —pidió Shiino y el mismo chico del Staff que en aquella ocasión echara a perder la entrada y ahora era conocido como el telonero de Black Unicorn apareció con la misma camisa y un letrero hecho en una tapa de caja de pizza donde rezaba: Trabajamos bajo protesta. Y la gente aullaba divertida.

En esta ocasión no se habían bañado, ni siquiera se habían cambiado la ropa del día anterior. Shoyo usaba una camisa que una de sus fans le regaló tras haberle firmado un seno el día anterior, y tenía un bonito unicornio rosado, de hecho la palabra "Unicorn" arriba tenía escrito a mano: "Black".

La entrevista siguió, a diferencia de la entrevista anterior Kobayashi entendió que forzar a los chicos a ser algo que no eran: Bien portados, bañados e imponiéndoles respuestas casi mecánicas, no funcionaba para ellos, en cambio así en su esencia total podían ser aún más sobresalientes aún más llamativos y ruidosos pero de un modo controlado, Kobayashi los veía como niños aunque ya eran unos adultos, unos que sabían comportarse y cómo actuar, aunque ahora Shiino estuviera hurgándose la nariz en televisión abierta y Shoyo mirara el moco que se había sacado. Al menos todos estaban felices, todos estaban respondiendo y el público estaba alegre, entretenido, sin contar que participaban en las dinámicas.

—Bueno, bueno... juguemos a algo —sonrió la comentarista—. Les están pasando una pizarra —Shiino dibujó un pene y los otros vieron sólo para reír enseguida pusieron atención a la mujer delante de ellos—. En ella van a responder la primera respuesta de una sola palabra que les venga a la cabeza. ¿Vale?

—Sí, señor —dijeron al unisono.

—Vamos a iniciar... —sacó unas tarjetas las cuales leyó—. Libro favorito —todos escribieron—. Lo volteamos, en tres... dos... uno —los cinco integrantes giraron su pizarra.

Shiino: El Extraño mundo de Jack.

Konoha: Un grito de amor desde el centro de la tierra.

Tamago: El principito.

Yamato: Mishima.

Shoyo: No sé leer.

El público empezó a leer.

—Esa es una película, estúpido Shiino —gimió Konoha y empezaron a molestarlo.

—Shoyo, si sabes escribir debes saber leer... —dijo la conductora.

—Lo siento... fui criado por lobos —bromeó el pelirrojo que ahora era moreno mientras todos reían entretenidos.

—Vale... vale... —la reportera los hizo borrar su respuestas. Y volvió a preguntar comida favorita, perfume favorito, quién era el más limpio y la sorpresa fue cuando todos giraron la tablita y en una perfecta sincronización todos respondieron: Nadie. Pero cuando llegó la contra parte todos volvieron a responder: Shoyo, el rey de la cochinada y suciedad.

—Porque déjenme decirle... que tiene el record de más días sin bañarse... —dijo Shiino al micrófono y el público se doblaba de la risa, el moreno antes pelirrojo afirmó totalmente serio.

—Me costó, pero... soy el rey —y los chicos de la banda empezaron a reír.

—Ok, última pregunta... si les quedara un solo día de vida... ¿con quién lo pasarían?

Shiino: Mi banda.

Tamago: Mi mamá.

Yamato: Mis perros.

Konoha: Mi esposa.

Shoyo: Kuroo Tetsuro-san.

—¡Ah! —gimió Shiino tirándole un almohadazo y el resto hicieron lo mismo—. Lo siento, está en rehabilitación —dijo y la conductora rió con ellos.

—¿El jugador del volley? —preguntó la mujer y Shoyo asintió.

—El capitán de la selección, y el jugador número 1 del Nekoma... —se quitó la chamarra para mostrar el tatuaje de su brazo—. El gato negro, Kuroo Tetsuro-san...

Las bromas sobre ese amor imposible casi idílico no se hicieron esperar para poco después dar inicio al número artístico donde incendiaron el escenario... literalmente cuando Shoyo dejó caer su cigarrillo y la alfombra se prendió. Fue uno de los episodios más cómicos del programa y con más audiencia eso sí.

.

Sato Masaki observaba en silencio su teléfono, igual que las otras cincuenta o sesentas personas dentro del vagón del tren. Tenía 36 años y trabajaba desde hace 16 más o menos en las oficinas de Mitsubishi Motors en Tokio. Suena demasiado espectacular para lo que realmente era. De hecho odiaba a su jefe, odiaba su trabajo, odiaba su vida, lo único que lo mantenía vivo era la pequeña e insignificante vida que tenía en la red. Manejaba un blog deportivo que nutría todos los días, también sus otras redes sociales: Twitter, Instagram, Weibo, y hasta Facebook, siendo éste el menos popular en la región asiática, pero era donde Oikawa Tooru y un grupo minúsculo de deportistas que él admiraba subían algunas fotografías que no subían en sus otras redes.

Durante la preparatoria fue capitán de su equipo de volley y su sueño siempre fue el formar parte del grupo de selección nacional sin éxito porque era homosexual, porque estaba acomplejado con su cuerpo que de un momento a otro subió de peso y porque su rostro parecía cada vez más el de un obeso pobre diablo que el de un jugador, la pubertad le jugó en contra y todos esos cambios hormonales y psicólogicos que se disparan durante el crecimiento se conjugaron con la desdicha que todo ser humano pasa tras la transformación en adulto volviéndolo solo un hombre con sobrepeso incapaz de tener una vida social.

Por un tiempo fue cliente frecuente de casas de citas y prostitutas, después quiso probar suerte en Tinder donde apenas logró un par de citas gracias a decirse "Analistas de datos en Mitsubishi Motors", hasta que la empresa entró en problemas legales y tuvo que decir algo más simple como: Analista de datos en Renault Motors. En teoría no estaba mintiendo pero tampoco estaba diciendo la verdad. Al fin de cuenta las chicas y los chicos con los que solía acostarse gracias a la plataforma jamás le pedían la tarjeta de trabajo. Después quitó el "Analista de datos", y puso "Gerente de sección", después volvió a modificar y se dio cuenta que era muy fácil mentir.

Quizás de haberse detenido en ese momento no hubiera tenido la oportunidad que ahora tenía, la oportunidad dorada que había estado esperando, y es que al igual que él si Hinata Shoyo, también conocida como la puta del volley (era un vocalista, guitarrista o saber dios qué cosa de una asquerosa banda de rock o algo por el estilo, lo importante es que al sujeto ese se le relacionaba con Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Kotaru y varias personalidades más del mundo del vóley, Masaki aceptaba la homosexualidad de los jugadores, pero una cosa era ser homosexual –él era homosexual—y otra muy diferente era que un suelto como ese se atreviera a manchar el nombre de jugadores nacionales, y peor aún... ahora la perra pelirroja se atrevía a mencionar a Kuroo Tetsuro, SU Kuroo Tetsuro).

Gruñó mientras que acomodaba sus lentes, había visto la entrevista y él tenía un as bajo la manga, uno que podía utilizar sin problema pues había estado preparado para ese instante. Hacía unos dos o tres años Shoyo había hecho un comentario similar: "¿La persona que me gusta? Fácil, Kuroo Tetsuro-san" —dijo en una entrevista.

—¿El seleccionado nacional de Volley?

—Sí... Lo siento, lo siento —y la zorra se reía, en aquel entonces las fans del grupito asqueroso al que pertenecía se puso muy violento porque las fans eran conocidas como las "Black Girlfriends", y tenían la misión de hacerle la vida imposible a las parejas de los integrantes, eran las autoproclamadas emperatrices pues habían seguido a la banda desde sus inicios en los bares feos de la ciudad y ahora que eran famosos ellas manejaban el flujo de los otros clubes de fans alrededor de Black Unicorn. Masaki se sintió tranquilo porque ellas frenaron cualquier tipo de secuela que llegase a tener esa declaración y por eso lo dejó pasar pero ahora... ahora dejaría caer la bomba para que la famita se le cayera a esa puta de cabello teñido. Hinata Shoyo tenía que desaparecer.

Y si su plan fallaba pues tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto para desaparecerlo por otros medios.

Sato Masaki de treinta y un años decidió ese día bajarse en la siguiente estación del tren y tomar uno de regreso a su casa, se reportaría enfermo, igual nadie notaría su ausencia en la oficina aunque su jefe se iba a poner de los mil demonios. De igual forma no le importaba pues pronto se iba a casar con Kuroo Tetsuro, porque él iba a entender que todo lo que iba a hacer era por su bien, por el bien de los dos, de su amor.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	9. Fan

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**De amor y otras complicaciones.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Fan**

.

.

.

La junta se alargó hasta bien entrada la noche cuando los dos involucrados tuvieron que ser sacados de forma incognita, cada una se fue a su propio hotel, pero el pensamiento acompañó a uno y a otro. Por la mañana regresaron a la oficina de la Sede de la federación de deporte japonesa. Kuroo llegó primero enfundado con unos pantalones de vestir gris oscuro y un suéter color mostaza también oscuro, un saco de un botón del mismo tono que los pantalones, parecía más tranquilo que el día anterior pero el tono morado debajo de sus párpados eran el perfecto indicador de que no había casi dormido nada. Olía a azafrán y hierbabuena por la losión que se colocaba posterior a rasurar la sombra de barba que brotaba durante la madurgada.

Kobayashi se encontraba ahí junto con el publicista, habían planeado diferente formas de tratar el problema sin embargo ninguna parecía factible para uno o para el otro involucrado. El tiempo corría y las imágenes aunque habían sido sacadas del aire de televisión pero en redes sociales eran tendencia, así como se viralizó rápidamente las entrevistas viejas y cada una de las ocasiones en que Shoyo había mostrado abiertamente su amor hacia el jugador de volley. Kuroo se había desvelado no por todo el asunto, sino consumiendo toda la información al respecto. Bokuto era su mejor amigo, sí, pero Oikawa de pronto era su fuente indiscutible de información. Le pasó todas las entrevistas, imágenes, y de paso, los gloriosos conciertos de la agrupación. Había absorbido tanto como le fue posible.

Shoyo llevaba una vida siendo fan de Kuroo, ahora Kuroo se había vuelto fan de Shoyo en una noche.

Ahora esperaba con especial ansiedad ver a ese chico. Se había dado lo injustamente cruel que habían estado siendo los medios con el pelirrojo, no podía dar una declaración pues hasta que no se resolviera no podría decir nada, pero se hizo de una cuenta con nombre falso para poder navegar en redes sociales. Shoyo había subido una noche antes de los problemas una fotografía con un chico, el pelirrojo sudado sonriendo con la evidencia de la fiesta en esos bonitos ojos que él había idealizado y el otro chico besándole de forma apasionada el cuello mientras de fondo un bar se podía distinguir.

"La vida es mejor si bailas con ella", rezaba el pie de página de fotos, y había un promedio de mil comentarios, todos ellos de "Puta" y "Perra" no lo bajaban, ataques por algo de lo que él no era culpable. Quería pedirle disculpas y sobre todo hacerle saber que saldrían adelante, procurarían que todo se sanara.

—El nombre del sujeto es Sato Masaki, es empleado de Renault y al parecer... fue de su ordenador de donde salieron todas las capturas de pantalla... porque fue él quien estuvo hablando con usted, Tetsuro-san... él mismo entregó las capturas a las televisoras —informó una mujer que iba entrando a la oficina tras abrir de par a par las puertas sacando a Kuroo de sus ensoñaciones y reflexiones. Llamando la atención de todos.

—S-san —dijo Kobayashi incorporándose.

—Cállate, Ren —ordenó la mujer. De lejos era extranjera, por su figura, sus facciones y el acento al hablar.

—¿Quién es usted y por qué sabe eso? —preguntó el entrenador del equipo bastante molesto.

—Es la dueña de la productora —presentó Kobayashi con algo de nervios, detrás de la mujer entraba un silencioso Shoyo que caminaba hacia una esquina del lugar. No lucía mejor que el día anterior: El rostro demagrado, ojeras oscuras que se acentuaban por el delineador corrido debajo de sus párpados y el cabello rizado corado en moha revuelto. Un arete en forma de cruz que colgaba de su oreja y una arraca del otro, algunas pulseras de colores y una camisa a cuadros que le iba dos tallas grandes arremangadas hasta los codos, uno de sus brazos estaba vendado. Kuroo al parecer había sido el único en darse cuenta.

—Soy su salvación —dijo la señorita S dejando sobre la mesa un contrato—. En dos días Black Unicorn tiene un concierto en el Tokio Arena Domo, es su segunda fecha después de un lleno total... y están de cara a las olimpiadas este es su momento para limpiar su publicidad homofóbica de mierda y actualizarse... es eso o despedir a un activo necesario.

Los hombres se tensaron.

—¿Quién es usted para ha-

—Soy publicista de profesión, cariño, sin embargo me dedico a la música desde hace años. Y volviendo al asunto principal...

—El asunto principal es que un tío abuso de mi confianza, estuve texteándome con un desconocido, con una persona que no decía ser y un inocente salió herido —dijo enfadado Kuroo alzando la voz, Hinata alzó la mirada sorprendido al igual que todos.

El entrenador cogió los documentos que en un principio la señorita S había llevado y empezó a revisar.

—Por dios... —masculló el entrenador dejándolo todo sobre la mesa.

—Esto no puede salir a la luz. —murmuró el publicista de la federación.

—Queremos una compensación por el daño a la imagen de Shoyo —habló de inmediato Saori que también había llegado con la señorita S y todos volvieron a discutir sobre esto y aquello.

Shoyo torció la boca, otra vez tenía ganas de llorar. Quería un jodido trago y un cigarrillo, salió de la oficina rumbo al mismo balcón de antes, sacó su móvil, y se puso los audífonos individuales que estaban parchados con cita aislante negra para que no se siguieran peleando los cables. Dio play y se recargó del barandal flexionándose hacia el frente concentrándose en la música que resonaba.

Revolutionaries wait

For my head on a silver plate

Just a puppet on a lonely string

Oh who would ever want to be king?

Abrió los ojos después de un rato cuando le quitaron el auricular de su oreja.

—¿Qué clase de música escucha un músico tan famoso? —preguntó Kuroo y Shoyo se quedó paralizado en su propio lugar mirando al hombre que se acercaba a él, podía oler su fragancia, sentir su calor, el tenue peso de su cuerpo recargándose un poco para poder colocar el audífono a su oído.

El pelirrojo no podía creer que estuvieran así de cerca. Ido dejó que su mano se adelantara a sus pensamientos y estaba tocando el rostro ajeno. El moreno enarcó la ceja con curiosidad ante el toque y al pelirrojo le fallaron las piernas cuando Kuroo sonrió, el contrario tuvo que apresurarse a sostener al pelirrojo antes de que éste cayera al suelo.

—Perdón... —suspiró Shoyo.

—No está bien —lo ayudó incorporándolo lentamente del todo. El pelirrojo se alejó un poco pero su pie aplastó algo que ambos reconocieron al instante como el teléfono del guitarrista.

—Oh, oh... lo siento —probablemente había tirado del cable del celular cuando trató de ayudarlo a no caerse y Shoyo se pintó de colores nuevamente al instante en que Kuroo le entregaba en sus manos el celular, lo recibió tragando saliva—. Se le rompió la pantalla... —acotó.

—Ah... no, así estaba —rió bajito Shoyo.

El moreno observó que en general el menor llevaba un look bastante desenfadado, nada que ver con la imagen que él se había hecho. Orenji le había dicho que era profesor de historia o de diseño o algo por el estilo, ya no importaba, el "Orenji" que estaba frente a él, era diferente, totalmente diferente pero sus gestos, su voz, sus miradas y movimientos parecían correctos. Sencillo, humilde, nada llamativo a pesar que su ropa te hacía voltear a verle.

El pelirrojo se alejó hasta una de las sillas que había en el balcón cuando el teléfono del moreno empezó a sonar. Kuroo también se alejó hasta el otro extremo del balcón. Adentro las discusiones seguían, hablaban por teléfono, manoteaban. Kuroo se sentó hablando en voz baja. Shoyo volvió a ponerse los audífonos sólo para descubrir que en el jaleo se había terminado de romper uno de los bichitos y ahora no tenía auriculares. Genial. Rascó su nuca y miró a Tetsuro, después la ciudad, y algo cruzó por su cabeza. Ladeó de un lado al otro, gruñó bajito y se palmeó el rostro buscando espabilar.

Shoyo mordisqueaba su dedo mirando a Tetsuro, y se incorporó para caminar hacia él. Kuroo lo observó sin querer y cuando vio que se acercaba mas y más trató de apartar la mirada sin lograrlo, sin ser capaz de ello. Estaba totalmente embelesado por el contoneo de las estrechas caderas y la delgada figura que a pesar de esbelta parecía hecha de diamante. Cuero y estoperoles, tinta y sangre.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —preguntó con voz amable y Kuroo afirmó—. La señorita S me explicó lo del otro, el impostor... —sacó su cajetilla de cigarros y sacó uno para encenderlo, fumaba cuando estaba nervioso, y ahora estaba que se moría—. Será malo para tu imagen y para la mía si se descubre que hablabas con un hombre gordo y pervertido... se hizo de fotos íntimas mías y bueno... te engaño... así que... sigamos el juego.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Shoyo nerviosamente miraba para un lado y para el otro.

—No me molesta en lo absoluto decir que en efecto... yo te mandé esos mensajes, y sostuvimos una relación en secreto por temor a mis fans.

—¿Tus fans?

—No las conoces —sentenció con una débil sonrisa y Kuroo sonrió por inercia dándose una idea—. Después... inventamos alguna excusa, rompemos y ya... —mojó sus labios—. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Y cómo justificas todo lo que se filtro? Además... —rascó su nuca Kuroo—, la propuesta de matrinio —lo dijo algo incómodo recordando la súper producción que le había salido en una fortuna.

—Sigamos con los planes como si fuera real todo eso... quedarías como un estúpido e iluso, Kuroo-san si se sabe que alguien te engaño... yo estoy acostumbrado pero tú eres un héroe para los japoneses, yo soy basura pelirroja —dijo firmemente—. A pesar de todo... —desvió la mirada—. Te admiro mucho, y así como yo, mucha gente más lo hace... sigamos con los planes... y... unos meses antes de la boda... no sé, me acuesto con alguien, que se filtren otras fotografías... no sé... tu imagen quedará intacta...

—¿Y la tuya? —preguntó ahora preocupado Kuroo ladeando la cabeza, era irrisorio que alguien pensará así mismo como "basura", recordaba al sujeto de Nirvana que en pleno ataque de depresión se había volado la cabeza—. No me puedo quedar quieto y dejar que tú cargues con todo como el mártir.

Shoyo alzó la mirada sorprendido y rió entre dientes cubriéndose el rostro.

—Diablos, eres perfecto mierda... —bajó las manos para ver fijamente a Kuroo—. Vale, inventaremos algo como que tú querías servilletas amarillo pollito y yo amarillo canario... fin... o el tiempo de vernos o la distancia... iniciaré a finales de año una gira en Estados Unidos y Europa... la distancia y la falta de tiempo nos jugaran una mala pasada y... tú tienes lo de las olimpiadas ¿no? —sonrió suavemente Shoyo.

Kuroo tragó saliva. Tenía ganas de abrazar ese pequeño cuerpo y susurrarle: Déjalo así, no pasa nada. Pero sabía perfectamente que esa persona no era la misma de la que se había enamorado, y agradecía totalmente el intento de ayuda.

—¿Tú... no tienes pareja? ¿No salías con Kageyama? —recordaba que algo le había dicho Oikawa.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos y hubo un amargo elixir que le escurrió por la garganta, repentinamente tuvo la intención de asesinar a los reporteros, desvió la mirada.

—¿Sabes sobre Tobio?

—Tobio —suspiró, lo llamaba por su nombre y una extraña ola de celos le llenó el pecho al moreno pero solo le quedó asentir tratando de convencerse que ese no era Orenji, era Shoyo, una persona ajena y desconocida, misteriosa y atrayente.

—Sólo nos acostamos un par de veces... nada serio.

Kuroo se mordió el labio y aspiró lentamente.

—¿Y tienes más...

—¿Amantes? —Shoyo acomodó mejor el cigarro entre sus labios encendiéndolo para dar una larga calada—. Sí, un puñado... —admitió sincero—. Pero... tranquilo, no quedarás como cornudo, lo juro —dejó su mano sobre su corazón.

—¿Entonces no tienes novio?

¿Sonaría muy mal si le decía a Kuroo que solo tuvo un novio porque siempre esperó que por algún motivo mágico o casualidad de la vida (como la que estaba viviendo) Kuroo se fijara en él? Rió y negó decidiendo omitir esa información.

—Tuve uno pero dudo que le importe... así que no tienes competencia, Kuroo-san.

Tetsuro sonrió de forma autosuiciente y las piernas le temblaron a Hinata que podía afirmar morir en paz tras ver ese precioso gesto en vivo y a todo color. A Kuroo no le pasó por alto el sonrojo atroz que le bordeó la cara al guitarrista y decidió agregar una risita que estremeció al guitarra.

—Aunque hubiera exnovio celoso... nadie es competencia para mí, Orenji —soltó sin pensar y la magia se rompió de pronto. Shoyo alzó la mirada entreabriendo sus labios y suspirando.

—Vale... ¿Entonces es un trató? —Hinata ofreció su mano dejando su cigarrillo entre sus labios.

El jugador de vóley miró la mano, después el rostro de Shoyo y decidió estrechar en un saludo de buena fe.

Regresaron a la sala de juntas.

—¿Podemos hablar? —cuestionó Kuroo, la mirada de las personas dentro se fijaron en el guitarrista y el jugador de volley.

—Tenemos una propuesta, quizás es una buena solución —expresó Hinata con un poco más de confianza porque a su lado se encontraba Kuroo reafirmando la decisión que habían tomado. Los hombres y la mujer ahí parecían atender al llamado.

.

—¿Qué tal fue? —preguntó Tamago apenas vio aparecer a Shoyo, el resto de los integrantes se giraron con violencia al ver que Shoyo aparecía con algo de tímidez y temor en sus ojos por la puerta del camerino.

—¡Shoyo! —gimió Konoha corriendo hacia el pelirrojo seguido del resto. Se abrazaron y Shiino llegó a llorar de felicidad.

—¡Son unos perros asquerosos esos de la prensa! —escupió Shiino—. Pero más el bastardo ese... que se hizo pasar por ti.

Kobayashi les había contado todo con la promesa de que no lo divulgarían, eran una familia no se traicionarían entre ellos. Shoyo se sintió aliaviado, tranquilo y a salvo cuando estuvo en brazos de su familia, hundió su rostro en ellos y dejó que algunas lagrimas cayeran, porque había sido una semana muy dura, muy fuerte.

—Pensamos que no ibas a venir —señaló Yamato pasándole una cerveza al pelirrojo—. Hasta habían traído a un reemplazo.

—Las fans hubieran enloquecido más de lo que ya están —farfulló Hinata agradeciendo el cigarrillo y la cerveza que le ofrecían. Bebió varios sorbos—. No nos hace falta ensayar ¿cierto?

Black Unicorn secundó.

—Chicos, salen en diez —anunció Kobayashi tocando la puerta.

—Cómo sea... después les contaré —dijo el pelirrojo sacándose la sudadera, y los otros cuatro se quedaron en silencio mirando el atuendo que el pelirrojo llevaría encima.

—¿De verdad después de todo usarás eso? —interrogó Shiino debatiéndose entre el enfado y la sorpresa.

—Sí... ¿por qué? Esta ha sido mi camisa de la suerte durante los últimos diez años... no la cambiaré ahora —expresó Hinata amarrándose en la cintura una camisa de cuadros rojos y negros que le quedaba como falda, los pantalones de cuero apretaban dolorosamente para el gusto de muchos sus delgadas y atractivas piernas, mientras que en la parte superior la camisa del número 1 de Nekoma, atrás rezaba el apellido prohíbido: "Kuroo T.".

—Kobayashi, Hinata está pidiendo ser asesinado —señaló Konoha en broma. Shiino puso los ojos en blanco y Tamago reía junto con Yamato ante el repentino enojo del vocalista.

—Todo es parte del plan —confesó Shoyo caminando hacia el espejo para ver lo genial que se veía. Sus converse rojos, y un montón de pulseras de colores combinadas con pulseras negras de estoperoles. Masticó uno de los dulces de sus pulseras y se metió un puñado de pujas a su bolsillo trasero.

Los siguientes minutos se dedicó a ver sus guitarras, revisar las cuerdas, todas habían sido llevadas. Había pasado los últimos días en Tokio pero del despacho del repreentate legal de Kuroo a la Federación de Volley a la oficina de la disquera, pero toda la burocracia parecía que servía para algo, pues en ese ir y venir había convivido un poquito más con Kuroo cruzando apenas un par de palabras pero con eso le bastana. Ya tendrían tiempo de conocerse pues habían iniciado todo un entramado plan que debían de respetar y llevar a cabo.

.

—Kuroo-san —la voz suave y algo lejana le resultó familiar al moreno que rápidamente se giró, incorporándose con una sonrisa sincera. Un rostro amigo, y sobre todo ése rostro amigo le causaba auténtica felicidad de ver.

—¡Gafas! —saludó el otro acercándose a acordar distancias. El rubio bufó pues odiaba el apodo aunque a la fecha ya lo había asumido como todo un niño grande. La segunda cosa que llenó sus pensamientos fueron el motivo por el cual Kuroo estaba ahí.

—¿Es cierto entonces lo de Shoyo? —preguntó Tsukki sentándose a lado de Kuroo y ambos se tensarón casi de inmediato cuando el rubio, traicionado por su abstracción repentina a la duda, llamó por su primer nombre al guitarrista, sin embargo después se relajó pues ese mismo era el nombre con el que se presentaba al mundo en general, su nombre artístico.

A los segundos Kuroo pareció darse cuenta del mismo detalle y se relajó, pero de inmediato se puso incómodo pues no había respondido, y los ojos ámbar parecían querer explicaciones.

—Sí —dijo con franqueza y Tsukki respondió con un "hmp".

No era el estilo del rubio preguntar más de la cuenta, o entrometerse, sin embargo... si era el caso mil cosas cruzaron por su cabeza, y sintió un repentino enojo hacia Shoyo, y se sintió patético, y se dio cuenta que Kuroo era un pobre idiota al que le habían pitado los cuernos cada maldita noche y después no pudo evitar compararse con el mayor: ¿Qué tenía Kuroo que ni Kageyama ni él tenían como para que Shoyo hubiese caído así por él? Es decir, era sabido por los cercanos a Shoyo sobre su amor idealizado hacia Tetsuro, pero de eso a las melosas respuestas logradas en aquellas conversaciones y audios filtrados, y luego la embarazosa respuesta de matrimonio, superaba en muchos aspectos las alucionaciones más retorcidas de cualquiera.

Tsukki se había devorado todo aquella información con hambre y de forma masoquista la había repasado hundido en una extraña ansiedad e histeria, porque de ser cierto Hinata realmente era todo una perra: Jugar con él, con Kageyama y muchos más, siendo que tenía el corazón seguro de Kuroo. Ahora ver sentado a Kuroo a su lado le daba la razón.

—Vaya, ¿conoces muy bien a Shoyo entonces? —tuvo la intención de agregar algún comentario más pero no lo hizo, no dijo nada y se quedó callado mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —preguntó ahora Kuroo cayendo en cuenta de que un concierto de rock no era precisamente el lugar donde casualmente te encontrarías con conocidos, sobre todo si estos eran jugadores profesionales y seleccionados de volley.

Tsukki señaló con su dedo hacia el frente, hacia el escenario.

Arriba, seguía moviéndose gente preparando los últimos detalles del escenario. Llevaban y traían aguas, dejaban las guitarras y hacían pruebas de luz de último momento. Kuroo no comprendió hasta que las luces se apagaron por completo y el público aulló emocionado cuando aquel "telonero" con el que se habían encariñado apareció iluminado por una luz blanca y brillante. El micrófono de Shiino colocado sobre su pedestal. Acercó muerto de miedo sus labios a la cabeza del micrófono y su respiración sonó en los amplificadores.

—Probando... uno, dos... —dijo el chico, y el público aplaudió emocionado.

—Tadashi, Tadashi —empezarón a vociferar alabando al chico que con la camisa de Staff volvía a acercarse al micrófono.

—Probando... —repitió y la gente respondía.

Kuroo enarcó la ceja, desde donde se encontraba no podía reconocer del todo a aquella persona, aunque por el nombre hizo conexiones instantáneas.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Es Yamaguchi?! ¡¿Tu amigo?! —preguntó Tetsuro y Tsukishima afirmó sin expresión.

—Además que la banda me gusta, el baterista es amigo de Bokuto, fue el que le consiguió trabajo a Yamaguchi cuando se salió de la universidad —explicó el rubio y Kuroo dijo un "oh".

—Kuroo-san —Kobayashi le tocó el hombre y quedó pálido al verlo sentado junto a Tsukishima al que le regaló una silenciosa reverencia. Kobayashi como representante del pelirrojo conocía a todos los amantes de éste, y Tsukishima era de los favoritos y especiales. Miró a Kuroo y la situación se entramó mucho más, el doble, quizás el triple.

—¿Sí?

—Venga conmigo, ya va a comenzar —pidió con una sonrisa. Las personas en la zona exclusiva miraron al representante y al reconocer a Kuroo los comentarios no se hicieron esperar entre balbuceos y susurros.

—Con permiso, Tsukki —se despidió el moreno y el rubio afirmó con una reverencia suave, los vio retirarse. Los ojos ámbar se cruzaron con los oscuros del manager. Tendría que volver a hablar con él más tarde.

La prensa estaba presente, a la expectativa, esperando el mínimo indicio que llegó justo en el instante en que uno de los fotógrafos notó como Kobayashi entregaba a Kuroo un pase a Backstage directo mientras era llevado por la parte trasera hacia una zona a la que sólo era permitido entrar a gente del mismo Staff, hubo varias fotografías hasta que las luces se apagaron del todo y Yamaguchi suspiró aliviado huyendo del escenario. Ese error al arruinar la entrada de aquel concierto en Fukuoka le costaría realmente caro y jamás terminaría de enmendarlo.

Había solos de guitarras necesarios, solos de guitarras comunes y después estaban los solos de guitarras que te hacían sobrecoger el corazón, que te erizaban la piel y podías llegar a pensar que la voz del vocalista era innecesaria, podías morir escuchando ese solo. En todo caso, Kuroo jamás había sido amante de la música de forma total o determinante, apasionado, de lo único que era apasionado era del deporte y podía fácilmente comparar lo que la electricidad que sintió al momento en que la guitarra resonó e hizo callar a toda la multitud. Las cuerdas vibrando y el sonido el amplificador haciendo que cada uno de los corazones en esa arean se paralizaran.

Un silencio después de dos notas y el rugir de las voces hambrientas de más.

Una luz amarilla iluminó el centro del escenario. Una botarga de unicornio negro, y el tipo dentro del disfraz tocaba la armónica. Seguido la batería y después la guitarra electríca nuevamente. La luz se apagó y de pronto iluminó por completo el escenario cegando brevemente al público. Cuando el fuego se encendió atrás en el escenario con la voz de Shiino que resonaba cavernosa, ronca, poderosa, era el unicornio se había quitado la cabeza. Shoyo aprovechó para encender un cigarrillo y dejando que Shiino terminará de hacer su triunfal entrada.

Kuroo contuvo la respiración, jamás había estado en un concierto tan grande. El juego de luces, de los sonidos, el humo, la cadencia del ritmo, las masas que se apresuraban conmovidas, agitadas. Era cierto que las fans estaban enojadas con Shoyo pero aquellas personas que amaban a Black Unicorns estaban ahí, abarrotando nuevamente el estadio y deseando por más, que la noche fuera de eterna.

La voz de Shiino se fue apagando conforme los demás instrumentos tomaban el protagonismo. La primera canción se tocó como era esperado y el público hizo el bullucio esperado.

Pero fue un estruendo que atravesó a Kuroo y sintió un fulgor que le invadió el cuerpo por completo, un estremecimiento que le hizo temblar de emoción plantado en su lugar donde se encontraba. No existía nadie más en el escenario, nadie más que Hinata Shoyo que rasgaba las cuerdas de su guitarra mientras que sus labios apretaban el cigarrillo que estaba fumando y la gente eufórica gritaba sin contenerse. Shiino se quedó un momento más afirmando a su lado, Kuroo comprendía perfectamente ese sentimiento imponente que se expresaba en el rostro del vocalista porque él mismo lo estaba cursando en ese instante. Imponente por saberse conocido de esa bestia que con su metro sesenta y ocho se hacía dueño del escenario solo con una guitarra y un cigarrillo en sus labios.

Los dedos de Hinata se movían entre presionar las cuerdas tensas y restregar éstas. Su rostro tranquilo era lo más alucinante porque era como si él fuera una especie de dios que regalara una lluvia al pueblo que le daba como tributo sus gritos y llanto. El rugido de la multitud enardecida bramaba y llenaba a Hinata que tras dejar ir sus dedos una última vez alzó la mano señalando el cielo.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —gimió alterado mirando al representante de Shoyo que sonreía orgulloso, como un entrenador al que le iba bien con su caballo.

—Ese es el "Toque".

—El toque —repitió Kuroo volviendo su atención al concierto.

—Es un solo que suele hacer Shoyo únicamente para alardear —explicó Kobayashi riendo bajito.

El show estaba programado para que durara una hora y media, ya iban en los cuartos para terminar, y la interacción con la gente era genial. El vocalista agitado y ahogado en sudor sonreía acercándose al público que enloquecía por la presencia de sus ídolos. Los ojos de Kuroo seguían a Shoyo que parecía demasiado cómodo en el escenario, un monstruo, un yokai, un amo y señor de ese territorio. Saltaba por todos lados, chocaba con Shiino que también con él, los dos se abrazaban y compartían el trago o el cigarro. Hubo cerveza y botellas de vodka a las que Shoyo les pegaba la boca para después rocear el restro sobre el público que se emocionaba. El jugador pudo notar desde primer momento la camisa que usaba el menor, era la suya y sintió un extraño huelco en su pecho. Ese chico definitivamente estaba en la mirada de alguien que lo odiaba, y él había sido un arma para lastimar a Shoyo.

—La siguiente canción es Still loving you, aquí hay un poco de fanservice —dijo Kobayashi a lado de Kuroo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Fan-qué...—pero el grito desaforado de las fans hizo que Kuroo girara rápidamente su mirada y lo que vio le gustó y no. Hinata tocaba nuevamente la guitarra con esa expresión propia de quien se sabe dueño del universo, pero detrás de él azuzando a su oído con esa impresionante voz era el vocalista. El micrófono pegado a su boca mientras ésta recorría desde la oreja hasta el cuello como si esa canción se la estuviera cantando al pelirrojo. De hecho la mano libre del vocalista estaba sobre el vientre de Hinata haciendo que se pegara totalmente a él, Hinata mecía lentamente sus caderas y el cuero de sus pantalones chillaba lentamente restregándose uno contra otro.

—Tranquilo, sólo es un poco de fanservice —insistió el manager acostumbrado al espectáculo mientras que leía en su teléfono que tanta tendencia estaban logrando—. Mira... —enseñó a Kuroo.

#ShinnataNoFake

Y debajo una fotografía que había sido tomada justo dos minutos antes cuando la canción recién iniciaba.

—¿Shinnata?

—Es el nombre que las fans le pusieron a la pareja de Shiino-san y Hinata-Kun.

Kuroo afirmó lentamente volviendo sus ojos al escenario. Le ofrecieron una cerveza y negó, pero aceptó una copa de champaña. Su mano en su pantalón y sonreía. Realmente esos chicos eran increíbles, talento natural total. No podía discutirles nada, salvo esos acercamientos de Shiino hacia Hinata pero de ahí en fuera, estaba maravillado listo para irse a tatuar el logo de la agrupación en algún lugar privado.

La canción concluyó dramáticamente y Kuroo por poco escupe la champaña cuando claramente vio la lengua de Shiino meterse a la boca de Hinata.

¿Más Fanservice? El enojo se menguó cuando al bajar la mirada notó como un par de chicas literalmente lloraban y otras parecían desvanecerse. Realmente eso del fanservice era caso serio.

Hinata golpeó suavemente en el pecho a Shiino con el dorso de su mano y éste sólo pudo reír alejándose.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —decía la voz aguardentosa de Shiino, esa voz rasposa que tenía cuando no tenía que cantar con ella y hacerla sonar como los ángeles, seguramente sus cuerdas vocales estarían calientes, quemando hasta su estómago. Hinata iba hacia donde el baterista donde compartían palabras mientras Shiino se bañaba de aplausos a la par que tomaba agua. Se sentó en el borde del escenario y las fans se abalanzaron queriendo tocarlo pero Shiino reía moviendo sus pies, acercó el micrófono mirando sobre su hombro para ver que su bajista estuviera listo y más allá Hinata que regresaba en un brincó.

—Aunque ha nacido una nueva Ship —bromeó Kobayashi pues contra todo pronóstico el que Kuroo hubiese asistido al concierto como parte de ese entramado plan estaba dando resultados. Hubo comentarios acerca de lo "puta" que era Shoyo por estar manoseándose con Shiino en el escenario, pero las fans de la ship parecía defenderlos, mientras que unas cuantas más hablaban de un tal: KuroHina.

Kuroo no entendía de eso del fanservice, de las fans y las ships, pero comprendía que algo mágico estaba pasando y él se sentía tan acelerado como los chicos que estaban tocando en el escenario. Aunque ahora Shiino hablaba sobre lo agradecido que estaba, lo mucho que amaba a sus novias y lo feliz que era con su familia que estaba en el escenario, sobre lo duro que todos habían trabajado y las esperanzas que tenía de llegar al final de sus días tocando en un escenario.

Shoyo llegó hasta su lado flexionándose para susurrarle algo al oído. Shiino sonrió a lo que Hinata le decía mientras afirmaba, se quitó el chiharo que le daba las indicaciones desde cabina. El público se quedó callado a la espera. Dándole tiempo a sus ídolos para recuperar fuerzas.

—El productor hizo un programa muy especial —dijo contra el micrófono el vocalista—. Y la canción que seguía era _Thunder _—el público aplaudió—. Sin embargo —otra vez mutis y Hinata cambiaba de guitarra.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó el manager a Kuroo que alzó los hombros, él era la primera vez que iba a un concierto y no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo.

—Nos vale mierda, porque seguir las jodidas normas NO ES PARTE DE NOSOTROS —rugió parándose mientras que Kuroo veía como el manager salía corriendo y el público se mecía frenético y Hinata empezaba a dar los acordes de entrada a una canción que no reconoció Kuroo pero cuando entra la batería Hinata se tomó breves segundos para dejar de tocar la guitarra y señaló hacia el palco donde sabía estaría Kuroo y enseguida volvió a su labor.

El atleta se quedó quieto, cimbrado en su lugar, como si Hinata hubiese subido a decirle sobre su boca: _Esto es para ti, bastardo,_sin embargo de pronto se sintió vigilado por las miles de almas que estaban en aquella arena pues el gesto del guitarrista no había sido para nada disimulado y los miembros de la banda siguieron tocando y riendo mientras negaban a la osada acción de su guitarrista.

El vocalista se relamió los labios aferrándose a su pedestal vestido de seda y acercándose a su boca la cabeza del micrófono.

—Here come old flat-top, he come grooving slowly

He got ju-ju eyeballs, he's one holy roller

He got hair down to his knees —Shiino se mecía sosteniéndose de ese pedestal en cualquier momento parecía que fuese a desplomarse pero no lo hacía y su voz raspaba, todo era electrizante.

—Got to be a joker, he just do what he please —de pronto Hinata cantaba con él y ambas bocas se rozaban mientras compartían el micrófono—... He wear no shoeshine, he's got toe-jam volleyball* —la letra fue modificada de su letra original y Kuroo sintió sus piernas de gelatina, pues el vocalista se hizo a un lado acomodándose la guitarra que le estaban dando y Hinata tomaba poder absoluto sobre el micrófono con sus dos manos, ahora Shiino tocaba la guitarra en lugar de Shoyo—. He got monkey finger, he shoot Coca-Cola

He say, "I know you, you know me" —señaló otra vez hacia el balcón de Kuroo y el hombre sonrió como estúpido—. One thing I can tell you is you got to be free

Come together, right now —la guitarra, bajo, batería y el resto junto con la voz de Hinata se apagó.

Y Hinata con la boca abierta sonrió coqueto mientras que el público gritaba emocionado, dio un suspiro sonoro y escandaloso que sonó más gutural y sexual que cualquier otra cosa.

—Over me —ahora hizo un fuerte corte con sus manos sobre sus inglés y sus fans enloquecieron.

Guitarra doble entre el vocalista y el guitarrista principal que frente uno del otro tocaban su instrumento tirándose miradas llenas de energía, de electricidad y tormenta. Hasta que ambos al mismo tiempo volvieron al micrófono para seguir después de aquel solo doble.

—He roller-coaster, he got early warning

He got muddy water, he one mojo filter

He say, "One and one and one is three"

Got to be good looking 'cause he's so hard to see —Hinata se alejó para dejarle el micrófono por completo a Shiino que siguió con la tonada.

El coro se repitió una vez y otra y otra hasta que la música se ahogó en una airosa y violenta vorágine de aplausos.

La banda volvió a tocar apenas cuando recuperó el aliento Hinata y Shiino estaba listo, el pelirrojo que otra vez estaba frente al micrófono y Shiino asumiendo su papel como guitarrista líder mientras intercambiaba la batuta afirmaron en un entendimiento mudo. No era necesario conocer mucho a la banda para saber que era el intro de su canción debut _Sweet child'o mine_. Lo de Hinata nunca había sido cantar, siempre le gustó más la parte de los instrumentos y la composición de las letras, pero había ciertas canciones que sí o sí tenía que cantar, porque calaban muy dentro y su cuerpo, su voz, su corazón se lo exigía y trabajar con Shiino era perfecto porque estaban sincronizados como artistas, amigos y amantes musicales. Shiino había sido su cómplice desde que había llegado a Tokio y de eso habían pasado varios años, muchos, los cuatro: Yuka, Konoha, Shiino y Hinata, habían creado la primer banda, y tras el fallecimiento de Yuka decidieron cambiar el nombre para honrar a su amigo y su amor, pues aunque Shiino era totalmente heterosexual siempre se había referido a Hinata como el hombre de su vida y a Yuka como el hombre de sus sueños, era una amistad que rebasaba cualquier barrera y era justamente esa conexión la que los hacía fantásticos, casi mágicos en el escenario. Como un unicornio de carne y hueso.

El solo de guitarra corrió a nombre de Hinata que era la guitarra líder mientras que Shiino reía por la destreza del pelirrojo, aunque los coros los hizo él con esa profunda voz que te hacía sentir escalofríos, Hinata daba algunos toques con su voz mientras alzaba para volver a cantar.

La canción llegó a su parte más alta y acabó sin embargo la batería siguió sonando, el público no dejaba de aplaudir excitado y Shiino se acercó al micrófono moviéndose la guitarra para dejarla a su espaldas y reír mientras la banda seguía tocando.

—Nosotros somos los jodidos _Black Unicorns_y les agradecemos su presencia esta puta noche, Yamato el sensual y sexual bajo —señaló al bajista que hizo una reverencia con su cabeza y la luz lo enfocó—. El maestro en todo pero experto en nada Konoha —ahora fue el turno del castaño que le levantaba el dedo al vocalista y éste reía, pero hizo una enorme reverencia al público desde la bateria—. Tamago, nuestra guitarra rítmica —una breve intervención con un solo deficiente si se comparaba con el talento de Hinata, pero aún así bastante animado—. Mi jodido crush de toda la jodida vida... lástima que yo no sea un jugador de dos metros de la selección nacional de volley —bromeó y Hinata negó riendo sin dejar de tocar—. Shoyo.

—Y el señor amo del unicornio, Shiino —la voz de Hinata se hizo escuchar y tocaron una última canción para cerrar el espectáculo.

.

Perlados en sudor, y con el ruido del escenario dejado atrás los cinco integrantes de BU ingresó por las puertas de los camerinos donde todo el equipo aplaudía emocionados y una botella de champaña los bañaba mientras que Shiino abrazado a Konoha reía totalmente divertido. Hinata iba un poco más atrás, sus ojos buscaron entre todas las personas mientras sonreía a algunas cámaras que le apuntaban y supuso que Kuroo se había ido debido a las cámaras que había ahí presente, sin embargo, cuando sintió un abrigo sobre sus hombros y se giró para ver quién había sido, supo que el gato negro ese era de hecho el príncipe que imaginó sería desde la preparatoria.

—Felicidades —le dijo Kuroo con esa sonrisa torciéndose en sus labios y los ojos de Hinata humedeciéndose de la emoción.

La imagen de Kuroo abrigando a Hinata y éste observándolo como si fuera una estrella fugaz cercana recorrió el mundo en cuestión de horas. De hecho, fue elegida como una de las fotos favoritas entre la comunidad homosexual que por esas fechas estaba haciendo la selección para sus galardones anuales.

Las cortinas a la puesta en escena había iniciado y ahí tenían su titular la prensa japonesa que seguía el caso de la extraña pero adorable pareja que eran Kuroo Tetsuro y Hinata Shoyo.

.

*Originalmente la canción dice "Football", pero los chicos cambiaron la neta para que dijera "Voleyball" por Kuroo.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	10. Prometido

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**De amor y otras complicaciones.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Prometido**

.

.

.

La casa de Shoyo era diferente a lo que se había imaginado, antes cuando pensaba que era Orenji siempre dedujo que su casa sería un apartamento cursi con cortinas de encaje y plantas por todos lados, después cuando supo que Orenji no era ORenji sino el salvaje guitarrista de una salvaje banda de rock dedujo que sería una especie de cueva donde habría un montón de basura, latas de cerveza y hasta jeringas para consumir crack o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, la casa de Shoyo era humilde un poco vieja pero acogedora. Se encontraba a las afueras de la urbe citadina, cerca de Sodegaura al otro extremo de la bahía de Tokio. Era una vieja casona de corte occidental, de dos plantas. Shoyo le había contado a Tetsuro que tenía cuatro habitaciones, las escaleras chillaban si pasabas muy rápido sobre ellas y uno de los baños no le servía el agua caliente. A Kuroo no le importó realmente porque se podía respirar la tranquilidad que el prado podía dar, se dio cuenta de ello en el momento en que estacionó el auto que manejaba y bajaron juntos frente a la casa del pelirrojo.

—Así que... ¿aquí vives? —cuestionó con curiosidad Kuroo.

—Síp —respondió Shoyo abriendo el portaequipaje del auto del moreno, sacando sus maletas. Kuroo se apresuró a ayudarlo y ambos retiraron rápidamente la mano en el instante en que sus dedos se rozaron.

—Lo hago yo... —insistió Tetsuro sacando la maleta y Hinata se quedó al margen apretándose sus manos detrás de su espalda nervioso.

Cargando dos maletas, una en cada mano, siguió a Shoyo que lo guiaba hacia la puerta principal. La cual fue abierta de golpe por Shiino, el vocalista de la agrupación. Quien se aferró casi de inmediato a Shoyo.

—Pensé que ibas a tardar más —dijo el hombre al pelirrojo que le regresó el abrazo con la misma efusividad que Tetsuro se sintió un poco incómodo con la situación, aún tenía dando vueltas en su cabeza aquella escena sobre el escenario donde Shiino besaba a Shoyo. "Sólo es fanservice", dijo muy convencido Kobayashi en su momento, pero Kuroo era una persona de procesos lentos y tortuosos.

—Oh... Steve, te presentó a Kuroo-san —comentó tímidamente Shoyo. El vocalista se apartó del menor dejando sus manos sobre sus caderas mirando al jugador de voleibol.

—Un placer —dijo Kuroo de forma educada extendiendo la mano hacia el otro músico, que le fulminó y ofendido se metió de nuevo a la casa.

Tetsuro se quedó petrificado conteniendo la respiración, Shoyo también aguantó la respiración y enseguida soltó una carcajada.

—Disculpa... es... especial nuestra diva —farfulló Shoyo avergonzado.

Kuroo gruñó y sonrió casi de inmediato.

—No te preocupes... está bien —mordisqueó sus labios y entraron juntos a la casa del pelirrojo.

—Mi casa es la más grande y la que está más alejada de Tokio así que cuando terminamos una serie de conciertos siempre vienen a quedarse todos... —informó Shoyo algo nervioso al jugador que afirmaba.

Después del concierto que habían dado esa noche el grupo había partido casi de inmediato al hotel para recoger sus cosas y retirarse, la fiesta que siempre venía después de un gran concierto quedaba apostergada debido a la delicada situación del guitarrista sin contar el malhumor del vocalista cuando se le informó que ahora resultaba que Hinata estaba comprometido con Kuroo y de buenas a primeras Konoha anunciaba que iba a ser papá. ¿Qué clase de realidad era esa y por qué todos parecían hacer su vida? Se sentía un pelín desplazado, así que la presencia de Kuroo que se había ofrecido a llevar a Shoyo a cenar después recoger sus cosas del hotel y posterior llevarlo hasta su casa no le hizo nada de gracia al vocalista.

—Hey —saludó Shoyo desde el umbral de la cocina.

Había un humo viciado, David Bowie sonaba de fondo más allá de las carcajadas y la voz de varias personas, un delicioso aroma se sentía desde la puerta abierta de patio trasero.

—¡Hey! —respondió Tamago que iba a saludar al guitarrista entregándole la cerveza que estaba bebiendo. Había unas cuatro mujeres de muy buena apariencia, los miembros de la banda y dos hombres más que Kuroo no reconoció.

—Conozcan a Kuroo-san —dijo Shoyo mientras cogía la cerveza dándole un sorbo, todos saludaron emocionados—. Él es Tamago, nuestra guitarra secular —señaló al chico que le entregó una cerveza a Kuroo y éste por educación lo tomó agradeciendo, apretándose de la mano—. Él es Yamato, nuestro bajista, su novia Kaoru... la amiga de Kaoru —conforme los iba mencionando éstos saludaban a Kuroo.

—Kuroo-san —saludó Konoha con más familiaridad y Tetsuro se sintió mucho más relajado al ver una cara conocida, se abrazaron dándose un par de palmadas.

—Konoha... ya lo conoces con su esposa —a ésta la saludó igual con una reverencia suave y educada—. Aoi-san, nuestro técnico de sonido y la pareja de Aoi-san —presentó a los hombres que no eran estrictamente de la banda y Kuroo se sintió más tranquilo pues todos parecían personas bastante agradables.

—Shiino está afuera prendiendo la fogata —dijo Aoi mientras llevaba cacerolas al exterior.

—Ven —pidió Shoyo a Kuroo mientras lo cogía de la mano sin esperar mucho para llevarlo afuera. Ahí habían otras tres personas además de Shiino que al ver al moreno volvió su atención a lo que hacía.

—Kuroo-san —dijo Tsukishima.

—Tsukki —respondió el aludido y Hinata paró casi en seco al ver al rubio, sintió su nuca arder y después sonrió.

—Tsukishima-san —saludó el pelirrojo soltando cuidadosamente la mano del moreno.

—Hinata, buen concierto.

—Gracias, Tsukishima-san.

_—¿Desde cuándo llamas a Kei por su apellido, Shoyo? —preguntó Shiino sin ver al pelirrojo tirando más madera a la hoguera que crecía—. Al fin y al cabo lo tuyo con Kuroo... ¿Sólo es una farza no? —las palabras salieron maliciosa—. Y si no lo es, entonces es justo que sepa que te acuestas con Tsukishima y Kageyama_.

Shiino despertó de su ensoñación, bien pudo haber hecho enfriarse al infierno y que el cielo ardiera pero al girar su mirada y ver al pelirrojo retorciéndose como un pequeño cachorro feliz a lado de aquel moreno no le quedaba más que guardar silencio, además... sus ojos rodaron hasta otra persona que había ahí, detrás de Tsukishima, se encontraba Yamaguchi Tadashi que no perdía detalle del rubio que había aceptado, como poquísimas veces, en ir a la casa de Shoyo después de un concierto. La realidad es que cada vez que Tsukishima iba a un concierto, Shoyo desaparecía al terminar éste, de hecho ambos lo hacían y Yamaguchi no tenía idea del por qué. Suspiró Shiino, terminó de avivar el fuego y se incorporó sacudéndose la ropa.

—¿Estás tomando cerveza, Shoyo? —preguntó Shiino interrumpiendo el parloteo banal de los dos jugadores de la selección.

—Sí —señaló la botella.

Shiino afirmó y comenzó a caminar al interior de la casa para llamar a los demás.

—Shoyo, ¿Me ayudas a poner el pescado? —llamó alguien desde el fuego y Shoyo sonró a los dos disculpándose para ir a asistir.

—Shiino-san lo odia, Kuroo-san, me preguntó por qué —azuzó el rubio acomodándose los lentes de lectura.

—Ah... ¿Crees? —sonrió Kuroo—. Y tú si que me sorprende al estar en semejante ambiente, jamás imaginé a Tsukki en medio de un grupo de rockeros —señaló—. ¿Tanto te interesa, Yamaguchi?

Tsukishima entrecerró la mirada.

—Cuidado, Kuroo-san, no crea todo lo que sus ojos ven, ni haga oídos sordos a lo que dicen por ahí... —advirtió el rubio acercándose a ayudar a Yamaguchi que le tocaba extender unas cobijas alrededor del fuego.

...

Su intención inicial simplemente había sido que la mentira se hiciera más creíble, que los reporteros los capturaran juntos para que no existiera duda: Salir juntos del concierto, llegar juntos al hotel, ir por las maletas de Shoyo, a cenar y de ahí a su casa, simple, pero de alguna manera estaba sentado en una fogata en el amplio patio trasero de una casa de campo, la casa de Shoyo, rodeado por sus amigos cercanos y colaboradores. Mientras comía pescado asado a la leña, arroz y un poco de sopa de miso echa al fuego. Todo sabía delicioso y se sentía contagiado por esa atmosfera simple pero al mismo tiempo compleja, porque los artistas eran complejos y la conversación se volcaban entre la última presentación y anécdotas del pasado. Los amigos de Shoyo lo hacían sentir parte de esa excéntrica familia.

—¿Quieres otra botella de agua? —preguntó Shoyo a Kuroo que afirmó.

—Gracias.

Shoyo se incorporó para ir al interior de la casa, los ojos del moreno siguieron al pelirrojo hasta que se perdió, volvió su mirada cuando escuchó un: "Aww" por parte de Konoha y Tamago. Kuroo se sonrojo y carraspeó.

—No te avergüences... —inquirió Tamago.

—Después de todo Shoyo te ha amado desde hace tanto que ahora nos parece increíble que estén juntos —señaló Konoha. Pero esas palabra solo hicieron abochornarse un poco más al moreno.

—De hecho el... 90% de las canciones que escribe son para ti —informó Aoi—. ¿Cierto chicos?

Los otros de la agrupación afirmaron.

—Siempre creí que eran para Yuka-san —dijo abiertamente Tsukishima.

Ese nombre lo había escuchado antes el moreno pero no se atrevía a preguntar, después de todo esa relación no era totalmente real y preguntar lo sentía como una especie de invasión a la privacidad del pasado del pelirrojo.

Shiino bajó la mirada.

—Él no se merece ni una jodida mierda por parte de Shoyo —argumentó el rubio tirando los huesos del pescado que se había comido directo a la hoguera—. Y sí, todas las canciones que Shoyo escribe y que hablan de amor son para Kuroo-san —no vio al aludido mientras lo decía—. ¿Recuerdan cuando hizo esa canción cuando Kuroo-san empezó a salir con esa chica alemana?

—¿Devastation time? —preguntó Konoha y afirmó.

—La odié tanto —repuso Tamago.

—No la hemos tocado desde que pasó una semana cantándola y llorando por todos los rincones —contó Shiino—. Y después todos acabamos deprimidos por su culpa —empezaron a reír.

—¿De qué hablan? —llegó Hinata dejándole una botella de agua fría en las manos a Kuroo que agradeció. Se sentó a una distancia prudente destapando su cerveza, llevaba otra para Shiino que agradeció.

—De "Devastation time" —dijo Kuroo.

—Oh dioses... —farfulló Hinata sonrojado.

Y todos volvieron a reír.

Pasó un poco más de tiempo, y la luminosidad de las estrellas despumtaba sobre sus cabezas mientras que Hinata tarareaba una canción, tenía la guitarra acústica en sus manos pero solo tarareaba, no la estaba tocando. Shiino comenzó a tarear la tonada siguiéndole el ritmo al menor, Konoha estaba detrás de él, llevando el ritmo, sonaba diferente a cualquier cosa que hubieran cantado durante su concierto.

—Oh, oh, oh

For the longest time —secundaron los cinco integrantes.

Oh, oh, oh

For the longest time.

Para sorpresa de todos fue Konoha el que empezó a cantar, ni siquiera lo hacía tan bien como Shoyo o Shiino, pero cuando se paró frente a su esposa y le ofreció la mano, a más de uno le pareció que era una interpretación mucho más hermosa que cualquier otra.

If you said goodbye to me tonight

There would still be music left to write

What else could I do

I'm so inspired by you

That hasn't happened for the longest time —cantó Konoha abrazando a su mujer por su cintura, apegándola a él, y besándole el cuello. El resto siguió dándole pista con sus voces a capela. Tamago sacó a bailar a su novia, sin perder el hilo, Aoi hizo lo propio con su pareja y Shiino suspiró pesadamente mientras que sus ojos se posaban en Shoyo que reía y le pegaba en el hombro para que se concentrara.

Once I thought my innocence was gone

Now I know that happiness goes on

That's where you found me

When you put your arms around me

I haven't been there for the longest time

Kuroo veía maravillado la química del grupo en total, no necesitaban verse para saber el ritmo, ni mucho menos llevar un marcador salvo el golpeteo del pie de Shiino. El acompañamiento se hizo ahora con el chasquido de sus dedos mientras que seguían con la improvisada interpretación.

—Oh, oh, oh

For the longest time

Oh, oh, oh

For the longest

I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall

And the greatest miracle of all

Is how I need you

And how you needed me too

That hasn't happened for the longest time

Ahora fue Shiino el que cantó y Konoha daba los coros con el resto de los Black Unicorns. Eran un grupo versátil que dejaba ir un poco a su inspiración y motivación directo a lo que hacían. La sonrisa de Shoyo era igual a la que tenía en el escenario al tocar una canción contra sistema que al estar cantando ahí una de las canciones antiquísimas del gran Billy Joel.

Maybe this won't last very long

But you feel so right

And I could be wrong

Maybe I've been hoping too hard

But I've gone this far

And it's more than I hoped for

La diferencia entre la voz de Konoha y Shiino era obvia, y quedaba claro que el talento de Shiino definitivamente recidía en esa preciosa voz que hizo a Kuroo estremecerse en su lugar, sin embargo otra vez ese veneno que se propagaba desde el incidente en el escenario donde sus bocas se encontraron, sobre todo porque ahora Shiino abrazaba a Shoyo y éste reía entretenido.

Who knows how much further we'll go on

Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone

I'll take my chances

I forgot how nice romance is

I haven't been there for the longest time

Por otro lado Tsukishima parecía bastante entretenido, bebiendo sorbo a sorbo la única cerveza que se tenía permitida. No le gustaba el alcohol, pero por dios que esa noche era digna de beberse un trago en honor al berrinche mal discimulado del gato de la selección que con la mirada asesina no podía dejar de masacrar a Shiino que parecía mucho más feliz que antes cantando con Shoyo abrazado a él.

I don't care what consequence it brings

I have been a fool for lesser things

I want you so bad

I think you ought to know that

I intend to hold you for the longest time

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin los presentes aplaudieron, Shoyo y Shiino pegaron sus cabezas susurrándose saber dios qué cosa, y Kuroo tuvo la intención de cruzar por el medio de la fogata para arrastrar a Shoyo hasta su lado, sin embargo Konoha llegó abrazándose por detrás de ellos, después Tamago y Yamato haciéndolos caer a todos riéndose como imbéciles y balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

La noche ya era madrugada y Shoyo caminaba a lado de Kuroo en silencio, hasta que la risotada de Shiino hizo que ambos miraran atrás hacia la casa donde se habían quedado el resto.

—¿Hace cuánto tocas con ellos? —preguntó Kuroo mirándolo a su lado. Shoyo se apretaba el torax abrigándose con la gabardina crema que usaba para no morir congelado. Las risas de los otros se iban quedando más atrás.

—Desde que estaba en Fukurodani —contó Shoyo.

—¿Por qué antes no nos vimos?

—Nos presentaron como dos veces —confesó avergonzado.

—Lo recordaría —dijo rápidamente Kuroo girándose para caminar de espaldas y ver al pelirrojo.

Shoyo rió bajito y a Kuroo le pareció el sonido más dulce de la vida, el menor negó.

—Nos presentó Akaashi-senpai, y después nos presentó Yami-chan.

—¿Yami? ¿Nakamura Yami?

—Sí.

—¿La conoces?

Shoyo suspiró y mordió sus labios un poco ansioso.

—Empezaste a andar con Yami-chan por una cartulina que te llevó al partido que tuvieron con Karasuno, el equipo de Miyagi, el último que jugaron antes de que entraras a la universidad...

—Sí, donde estudiaban Yamaguchi, Tsukishima.

—Y Kageyama —contó el pelirrojo afirmando—. Vale pues... la cartulina no la hizo ella, la hice yo... pero cuando te diste cuenta, me avergonce'mucho y ella... bueno, cuando te acercaste a preguntar dijo que ella la hizo para salvarme el cuello porque moría de vergüenza y no nos esperábamos que la invitarías a salir y lo demás ya lo sabes... —sonrió débilmente.

—¿Osea qué... es en serio eso de que...

—¿Qué te amo desde que era un púber sin vellos? Sí... aún sigo sin tener vellos —soltó una alegre carcajada. De hecho ambos lo hicieron. Hinata sacó su cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón, encendió uno y dio una larga calada, el humo se alzó lentamente, viciado—. Totalmente cierto, te amo desde un día que saliste con Bokuto-senpai, lo fuiste a buscar con Kenma —se detuvo el camino de terracería de había acabado y estaban frente a la barda rústica hecha de leños y troncos secos que parecían querer tronar si se recargaba un peso mayor de ellos, pero ante el peso ligero de Hinata la madera apenas crujió. Recargó su espalda baja y miró fijamente a Kuroo que parecía un poco incrédulo ante lo que oía.

—Espera, espera, espera... ¿conoces a Kenma?

—Claro —sonrió—. Cuando recién ingresé al Fukurodani tenía intenciones de entrar al aquipo de vóley, pero al final me rechazaron y Yuka-senpai me invitó a hacer una banda de rock con él, se nos unía ocasionalmente Konoha porque él si estaba en el equipo, y bueno Shiino también jugaba como banca, así que básicamente conozco a los chicos de varios equipos de aquellos días por culpa de esos dos...

—¿Por eso conocista a Kageyama? —preguntó serio.

Shoyo negó. Kuroo se quedó a su lado, sin alejarse mucho.

—Sí y no, con Tobio fue porque hubo una fiesta en casa de Bokut-senpai, Konoha nos invitó, y ahí me presentaron a Tobio... fue más... reciente —dijo con una inflexión curiosa de voz—. Cuando te declaraste abiertamente gay, y Tooru-san también lo hizo, Tobio esperó que... no sé, de pronto le dijera que empezaramos a salir "a la vista" de todos, sin embargo... —ladeó su rostro mirando a Kuroo, y bajó su mano para recargarla en el madero, volvió su rostro hacia el frente, hacia el camino que habían recorrido para alejarse de sus compañeros que seguían en la fogata, los podían escuchar como un murmullo lejano cantar o algo por el estilo, quizás reír, o discutir, el mundo podía arder en ese instante y a Shoyo le iba a importar menos que nada—...soy incapaz de amar a otra persona que no seas tú —fue sincero, y eso atravesó a Kuroo que entreabrió sus labios y dejó escapar un suave "o".

.

—Deberías quedarte, ya es de noche y la carretera no se distingue —dijo Shoyo mientras acompañaba a Kuroo hacia su alto estacionado junto con los otros dos, las ventanas de la casona estaba iluminada. Había vida ahí. Konoha y Tamago intentaban preparar la cena mientras Shiino entretenía a la esposa del primero, la novia del segundo y a Yamato con su pareja con alguna de sus historias. Las amigas de la esposa de Konoha se habían ido a alistar para dormir, el ambiente era relajado.

—Me encantaría —respondió sincero Kuroo apoyándose de la portezuela de su auto—. Pero mañana debo de estar en Tokio para la concentración para el partido de inicio.

—Hmp... —el pelirrojo afirmó. Eran "prometidos" sí, pero sólo de nombre, no tenía ningún derecho a exigirle nada sin embargo, en él imperaba la necesidad de cogerlo de la mano y rogarle con voz cursi que se quedará a su lado. No quería ser codicioso pues había tenido mucho más de lo que alguna vez idealizó tener. Ahora podía afirmar que Kuroo olía a bosque y vainilla, que sus manos eran frías y ardía donde tocaba, que su sonrisa era más brillante que el cielo de verano y que su calor corporal era una adicción a la que caería gustoso sin meter las manos.

La decepción fue evidente en el rostro que cabizbajo asentía ante sus palabras, y Tetsuro tuvo la intención de coger el rostro del menor para obligarlo a alzar la mirada y prometerle con sus miradas cruzadas que se verían pronto, pero no estaba en posición de promoeter tal cosa. Shoyo resultaba ser una persona esporádica, especial y agradable, incluso tierna dentro de parámetros sumamente especiales, había una sonrisa oculta para él y se regocijaba pensando en que el corazón de alguien más le pertenecía por completo, sin embargo... estaba ahí con el corazón un poco destrozado pensando en lo mucho que aún amaba a alguien que ni siquiera existía, pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba a Orenji y se preguntaba si se podía entregar a lo que tenía en frente o prefería seguir jugando a las ilusiones desde una pantalla de computador.

—Oye...

Shoyo alzó la mirada y el corazón se le detuvo cuando vio a Kuroo avergonzado, cabizbajo y mordisqueando sus labios, acariciándose la nuca y removiéndose incómodo.

—Salgamos cuando regrese de los partidos...

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Si no estás ocupado... podemos hacerlo. ¿Te viene bien?

El pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa asintió varias veces, la mano de Kuroo se acercó al rostro del pelirrojo y lo acarició, su piel estaba fría, pero el tacto era agradable, sobre todo por la expresión que Shoyo le estaba regalando. ¿Esa era la reacción que sólo él provocaba? Kuroo se mordió los labios una vez más, se acercó y robó una suave presión de labios. A Shoyo le fallaron las piernas y el moreno lo tuvo que sostener. Ambos rieron como estúpidos, mirándose a los ojos y el aliento de los dos convirtiéndose en tibio vapor que escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos.

—Nos vemos.

—Ve con cuidado...

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	11. Novio

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**De amor y otras complicaciones.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Novio**

.

.

.

5 años antes.

Con Yuka, Shoyo no se rindió.

No se rindió, no se rindió. Dios, no se rindió. Sus padres, sus hermanos, sus amigos, incluso los chicos de la banda se rindieron con Yuka. Pero Shoyo no. Porque lo amaba, joder más que al aire que respiraba, que la música que hacía, incluso lo amaba tanto como amaba a Kuroo. Así de mucho y un montón pero... nada podía ser suficiente.

Nada justificaba los golpes. El maltrato. La humillación. Las violaciones cuando a Yuka se le pasaba la mano con drogas y alcohol y creía que el cuerpo de Hinata le pertenecía, pudiendo hacer con él lo que lo placiera aunque Shoyo no quisiera o no pudiera más. Descargando la frustración, la idea... todo lo demás.

Dios, Shoyo no se rindió. Yuka se rindió con él y lo obligó a dejarlo, a buscar un escape, a coger las plumas del suelo para poder volar aunque sus alas estuvieran destrozadas. Un amor tóxico que contaminó todo aquello que una vez hizo florecer.

Y ahora Shoyo, estaba nuevamente solo.

Las cuestiones con Yuka siempre habían sido blanco o negro, las tintas medias que quedaban después de sus constantes discusiones cuando no eran especialmente agradable tenernos el uno al otro, no existían. Siempre procuraba el pelirrojo empujar un poco más su orgullo y tirar de la cuerda para no caer en esa depresiva constante porque lo amaba. Dios, Shoyo lo amaba cómo no se debe de amar a alguien pero así se ama.

Por estúpido, le dijo un día Konoha, por estúpido es que le pasaban ese tipo de cosas y ardía, y escocía, porque siempre creía que era insufrible y poseía algún tipo de talismán que le repelía de ese tipo de problemas, pero fue ingenuo. Porque no era así, no era de esa manera y siempre acababa por relamerse las heridas escondido en un ovillo.

Shiroi y Konoha veían todo sin querer intervenir pero estaban llegando a su límite, las heridas en el cuerpo de Shoyo cada vez eran más evidentes, más frecuentes y el llanto desbordado en el baño donde trataba ahogarlo los estaba volviendo locos. Pero meterse con Yuka, era meterse con diablo y preferían ignorar un poco más. Qué cobardes.

Aún por ese tiempo, después de la derrota a sus sentimientos y aceptación al fracaso que fue todo, se daba cuenta que lo amaba. Yuka era un amor venenoso del cual nunca se recuperaba aquel que quedaba contaminado, y aunque lograse "recuperarse" siempre quedaban secuelas graves y profundas, permanentes de las cuales jamás se podría deshacer, ni siquiera con un tratamiento intensivo. Shoyo a sus tiernos 18 años sabía que estaba jodido.

Una noche antes, o quizás unas diez o quince noches antes en medio de una presentación Yuka se había adelantado a la letra de la canción porque estaba drogado hasta las cejas, y para desquitar su enojo había golpeado a Shoyo, así, sin avisar directo. Shoyo no se quedó con manos cruzadas y le regresó el golpe, Shiino y Konoha intervinieron de inmediato tratando de separarlos, la disputa terminó con Shoyo llorando y gritándolo que no quería saber nada de él.

Y la relación más larga de la historia, el trágico relato de amor, el apoteósico tormento de infidelidades sobre infidelidades había llegado por fin a su punto de esplendor y concluía.

Después de que despertara de la pesadilla se dedicó a retomar su vida lo mejor que pudo. Leyó un par de libros, sobre todo aquellos donde el protagonista tenía un final feliz en su historia de amor para después convertir, por pura venganza sádica, el punto final en un punto y aparte, para contar toda esa mierda de verdad que los autores no le decían en sus libros a sus lectores.

Se debía de recalcar que dicha actividad dejó en su vacío existencial una enorme satisfacción, por lo cual no se arrepiento de nada, torturarse un poquito más y dejarse vengar. Destrozar parejas famosas felices era una actividad que debía ser propuesta como una cura para el mal de los corazones rotos. Sin embargo, por más feliz que se sintiera, había dejado de lado el trabajo, y los fondos de sus ahorros habían visto tiempos mejores que el terrible saldo de cero yenes que le arrojaría la maquina bancaria.

Shoyo estaba en quiebra y con la familia peleada, pues cuando terminó con Yuka se fue de la casa donde vivían los cuatro integrantes de aquella banda, emancipándose y negándose a contestar el teléfono porque no volvería, joder, no lo haría. Porque ya quería ponerle punto final a aquel enfermo embrollo.

Malgastó sus últimos cien yenes en tres cigarros y una soda de lata, necesitaba sentarse y ver cuál sería su plan de contingencia (el de verdad, no el otro que fue echarse a llorar), y para relaborar el ataque necesitaba justo tres cigarros y una soda de lata.

Mientras hacía cuentas notó que si no hubiera bebido toda la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido en las últimas semanas habría podido seguir pagando sin problema los recibos del agua y de la luz por un tiempo, incluso mientras escribía letras de canciones de profundo desamor las cuales bien hubiese podido vender para volver a tener dinero, al menos el tiempo suficiente como para conseguir un trabajo, uno decente porque volver a la música le causaba dolor en todas las fibras de su cuerpo, pero la realidad es que la ebriedad sentaba mejor que la sobriedad. No obstante ese no era el momento de reflexionar sobre eso o aquello, debía ganar dinero y lo necesitaba ganar de inmediato.

—Y por eso es que llegaste hasta acá, cariño ¿Hmp? —preguntaba Takahiro, el bartender del Gato visco, el último lugar que vio juntos besándose y acariciando sus penas a esos dos trágicos amantes.

—Oye, mes con mes dejó más de la mitad de mi cheque en este lugar para que sigas engordando tu asquerosa billetera —bufó casi ofendido Shoyo encendiendo el segundo cigarrillo—. Tienes clientes de tiempo completo sólo porque saben que en cualquier momento voy a llegar borracho a hacer algún espectáculo... tú deberías pagarme a mí para que beba en tu pocilga —advirtió el guitarrista con seguridad ganándose solo una carcajada por parte del gordo hombre.

—Tu lengua sigue tan afilada como siempre, cariño.

—Y tú sigues tentando la suerte llamándome de esa manera, Taka-chan —señaló como siempre solía hacerlo cada vez que le decía de aquel modo, quizás era costumbre de él, pero en realidad, Shoyo se podía jactar de decir que ese era un apelativo únicamente dedicado a él por parte del desagradable buen hombre que siempre estaba dispuesto a tenderle la mano.

—Te pasaré pasta... pero debes prometerme que no te lo irás a beber —dijo mientras recargaba uno de sus pesados brazos contra la barra de madera mojada que había estado intentando limpiar—. Yuka me asesina si sabe que te estoy pasando _pasta_ para que sigas bebiendo.

Ante la mención de aquel nombre los ojos de Shoyo se iluminaron. Un destello pequeñísimo de esperanza se reflejó, no obstante desapareció de golpe. No iba a volver a caer en la trampa, no lo haría. Arrancó el dinero de la mano de Takahiro y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— No es algo que realmente te interesa a ti... o a él... —murmuró—. Te lo pago en cuanto pueda —jugó coqueto con ambas cejas antes de moverse de la barra y caminar hacia la salida.

Dio los primeros pasos fuera del bar antes de detenerse, alzar la mirada y fruncir el ceño—. Está en joda... —rezó el pelirrojo, porque como si se tratará de un drama barato de mediano presupuesto, empezó a llover.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de correr hacia algún lugar para protegerse o regresar al bar pues la lluvia empezó a caer de forma incesante. No había nada de nostálgico en caminar con lentitud bajo la lluvia pensando en el amor malherido, por lo cual se dispuso a buscar un zaguán donde protegerse. Desde esa posición podía ver si pasaba un taxi o transporte que lo regresará a casa. Sin embargo, y para su mala fortuna, la cortina de lluvia se empezó abrir débilmente para él, un rayo de luz de las viejas luminarias de la acera donde se encontraba le permitió divisar a dos tipos a escasos cinco o seis metros, Shoyo ladeó el rostro tratando de averiguar que ocurría. Sólo basto un poco de malicia para saber que un pobre diablo estaba siendo asaltado.

Como cualquier persona parte de esa ciudad tenía planeado ignorar el acontecimiento, podría ser peligroso enfrentarse a un ladrón. Pero fue inevitable pensar un poco que si no se alejaba de ese lugar esos maleantes también lo iban a asaltar a él, y sí eso ocurría iba a tener que regresar al bar para, esta vez, mover el culo pidiendo cooperación de los borrachos para poder conseguir dinero. Y cómo el alcohol ya le había atrofiado un poco el cerebro, en vez de huir, moverse o regresar al bar para perder tiempo, se acercó a la escena.

— ¡Policía! ¡Alto ahí! —utilizó la voz más gruesa y profunda que pudo. (Al día siguiente se daría cuenta de lo idiota que se vio con las manos fingiendo portar una pistola, y lo estúpidamente peligroso que fue el detalle de pararse a detener un asalto haciéndose pasar por un policía, pero aunque todo eso sonaba descabellado e ilógico, funcionó).

El asaltante corrió despavorido, sus pasos sonaron como globos reventándose contra la acumulación de agua en la acera: plac, plac, plac. Mientras que un bulto se trataba de poner de pie sin éxito, al parecer no sólo le había intentado asaltar sino que además había cogido al pobre sujeto como saco de boxeo.

— ¿Estás bien? —ofreció su mano para ayudar al pobre tipo que habían estado asaltando.

Para ese momento la lluvia había menguado y reconoció el bulto como una chica de mediana edad que clavó sus nada especiales ojos negros en él, su rostro pálido y mojado siguió petrificado un buen rato hasta que de pronto estalló en sonoras carcajadas a pesar de los golpes que tenía, el labio roto y la mejilla morada. Por alguna razón Shoyo se sintió ofendido, y apareció en él un impulso de reventar su zapato contra la cara del sujeto, pero irremediablemente la situación le ganó, y empezó a reír contagiado por la cantarina risa de la muchachita.

Shoyo enfundó su pistola imaginaria.

...

Actualidad.

...

La fría agua en su cara hizo que Shoyo manoteara desesperado mientras la sensación de ahogo. Jadeó asustado. Sólo para tratar de incorporarse pero un cuerpo sobre él lo inmovilizaba. Volvió a jadear.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Shoyo? —vociferó una voz femenina que el ahora pelirrojo quisiera no reconocer pero reconoce al final de todo.

—Bebiéndome mis problemas —rezó el guitarrista sentándose, o al menos tratando de hacerlo porque se da cuenta que sobre su vientre está el cuerpo inconsciente de otra persona. Lo reconoce como una de las chicas que suelen ir a sus conciertos y que de buena gana le abre las piernas a cualquiera de los integrantes del grupo. De hecho restriega sus ojos y ve algunas personas más dormitando, otras parecen despertar y están recogiendo sus cosas para irse porque la presencia de_ ella _ahí jamás ha sido buena idea. Shoyo siguió con la mirada a los que huían con toda la discreción del mundo.

—Eres estúpido ¿y si algo te ocurre? —gruñó la chica tirándole otro vaso de agua, sin embargo un manotazo por parte del pelirrojo hizo que el agua cayera sobre la espalda de la mujer que dormía encima suyo, ésta chilló un poco conmocionada y al ver a la otra mujer y a Shoyo, su expresión, le hizo saber que tenía que desaparecer.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti?! —gritó Hinata.

—No, Shoyo. ¿Qué te está ocurriendo? —señaló ella ofendida—. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué de pronto haces esto? Estás saliendo con Kuroo-san, estás comprometido con él y aún así... —miró con asco la escena de lo que era evidencia de una orgía. Era una escena clásica para los integrantes de la banda. Yukie era bastante consciente sobre las vidas de excesos y vicios que había alrededor de espíritus tan libres como lo eran esos rockeros pero siempre había confiado en que Shoyo sería al menos el más sensato del resto, el único en el que podía confiar enteramente, porque hasta de Konoha quien era su marido desconfiaba.

—Por dios, Shirofuku —gruñó Shoyo incorporándose, frente a ella no sentía pudor de mostrarse como dios lo había enviado a nacer a la tierra. Aunque buscó sus pantalones entre la basura y demás, encontró los pantalones que se enfundó, tomó unos cigarrillos, metiendo uno a sus labios girándose para enfrentar a la esposa de Konoha que le había pisado los talones hasta donde estaba—. ¿Crees que es en serio lo de Kuroo-san? ¿Crees que le importo? —preguntó de cerca a ella—. No seas ilusa...

La mujer le cerró una bofetada arrancándole el cigarrillo de los labios.

—Sé que le importas, Shoyo.

—Shirofuku, no le importo en lo más mínimo, no le importo a él, no le importo a Kageyama, no le importo a Keiji, no le importo a Kei, no le importo a mi madre, ni a mi familia ni siquiera le importaba a Yuka —gimió y Yukie volvió a empujarle con fuerza haciéndolo tropezar.

—Eres el peor de los estúpidos, Hinata Shoyo —declaró con firmeza la chica—. Quizás a ellos no, no estoy segura porque no soy ellos, pero al menos a mí si me importas, ahora levanta tu miserable trasero, lávalo y te espero a fuera —gruñó. El pelirrojo observó absorto a la mujer que dio zapatazo entre las piernas de Shoyo casi pegándole en la entrepierna—. ¡Ahora! —gritó.

El pelirrojo se arrastró verdaderamente asustado hacia el baño. La mujer se giró a buscar las cosas de Shoyo que encontró regadas aquí y allá, no le importó patear alguna pierna, pisar alguna mano y maldecir. Diez minutos después, Shoyo estaba bañado y con una muda de ropa limpio, afuera estaba Yukie con un puñado de hojas que había recolectado, todas esas eran letras de canciones que había escrito durante su estado de ebriedad, las mejores canciones de Shoyo nacían cuando estaba borracho y eso era una tristeza.

—Estoy listo, mamá —bromeó él y ella lo cogió de la mano para halarlo hacia la salida donde al abrir la puerta Shoyo se encontró con Kuroo Tetsuro que con rostro un poco preocupado le examinaba de pies a cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el moreno y Hinata se quedó atolondrado mirando a su "prometido". El chico desvió la mirada cruzando sus brazos sobre su vientre.

—Supongo que sí —rezó con algo de fastidio arrugando la nariz.

Yukie empujó el hombro del pelirrojo que se removió.

—Eso fue mucha gente... la que salió —inquirió Kuroo algo avergonzado e incómodo.

—¿Te molesta? ¿Te molesta ver que no es tu amado "Orenji"? —dijo mientras que restregaba su rostro porque no quería volver a llorar.

Kuroo rascó su nuca lentamente. Miró a Yukie que seguía a lado de ellos y le miró con intensidad. El moreno suspiró.

—Vale, ¿podemos hablar en otro lugar? —cuestionó el capitán del equipo nacional y Shoyo con la nariz enrojecida no lo quería ver, sin embargo su mirada chocó con la de Yukie que le miraba de forma inquisidora y éste gruñó.

—Está bien —rezongó el pelirrojo abrazándose por el vientre y caminando hacia las escaleras. Yukie los siguió de cerca pero los dejó ir primero por el elevador. Se despidió del par mientras que agitaba su mano mientras veía cómo las puertas metálicas se cerraban. Ella suspiró una vez el elevador comenzó a bajar al primer piso. Abajo una horda de reporteros los esperaba pero también había gente de seguridad dispuesta para proteger a los miembros de la banda. El hotel se encargaría de brindarles algún vehículo y confiaba en que ni Shoyo ni Kuroo lo arruinarían en esa ocasión.

La noche anterior había sido catastrófica, fue el inicio del apocalipsis.

Kuroo y Shoyo habían comenzado a ser seguidos por la prensa, cubriendo aquel amor que para muchos resultaba inmoral, para otros incoherente y para la mayoría resultaba ser encantador, sobre todo para los seguidores "no tóxicos" de Shoyo que conocían su amor inconmesurado hacia el gato negro. Esos últimos lo veían como una moraleja de vida: "Te puedes casar con el amor de tu vida". Era cierto que las fotografías de Shoyo, los supuestos mensajes íntimos de la pareja y demás material filtrado seguía siendo una incómoda astilla que no dañaba más pero si que molestaba, sobre todo porque eran un recordatorio de lo ocurrido para Shoyo de toda una época que llevaba un nombre: Yuka, todo ese lapsus doloroso de violencia y excesos, mientras que para Kuroo era la pérdida de un amor, uno profundo y triste, una humillación que no podía olvidar con facilidad. La vida podía ser desagradable y la frustración inevitable, sobre todo si tenías que sostener la mano que era la viva imagen de ese mismo dolor y fingir sonriendo a un lente que te seguía.

El volley por sí mismo era un deporte con un buen número de seguidores, y una banda que personificaba el rock mismo y su esencia decadente, destructiva y rebelde generaba el doble de seguidores, pero sumado a ello todo un escándalo como el que se había sofocado (y prevenido) no hacía más que potenciar al mil la atención de todos que buscaban de una manera u otra estar al tanto, rasgando aquí y tirando allá de la tela para ver por donde se rompía con mayor con mayor facilidad y si era totalmente verídico ese trenzado.

Y fue justamente en uno de esos tirones, un pequeño desliz el que hizo a Kuroo poner en evidencia ese enojo acumulado cuando después de una cita que había durado todo el día y habite tenido un sofocante asedio por parte de la prensa.

—¡Estoy harto! —gritó mientras lanzaba por los aires la charola que Hinata le había ofrecido con fruta acercándose a él—. ¡No tienes que seguir actuando, mierda! —vociferó mientras la charola rebotaba en el piso haciendo un ruido ensordecedor.

Las asistentes de ambos, así como el representante de Kuroo y el de Shoyo hicieron un silencio sepulcral. El rostro de Shoyo aterrado fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Kuroo y darse cuenta que quizás había exagerado, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que el guitarrista se sostenía la mano contra el pecho y ésta lucía un poco roja. Tragó saliva mirando hacia la asistente del guitarrista y después a su representante y luego a Shoyo que parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar pero enseguida apretó los labios y se giró pateando la charola y azotando la puerta detrás de él. Kobayashi salió disparado detrás de su artista y su asistente corrió a buscar la chamarra de su jefe. La chica se detuvo un momento haciendo una reverencia y enseguida desapareció juntos con el resto.

—Kuroo-kun, sé que esto es demasiado pero... recuerda que el chico nos está haciendo un favor, te está haciendo un favor —fue lo que dijo su manager—. No al revés... —indicó de forma seria para también dejarlo solo.

No fue sorpresa que el concierto de esa noche fuese una especie de jolgorio vivido donde Shoyo había bebido más de lo normal, casi al mismo nivel que Shiino en el escenario y hubiesen estado más violentos, bruscos y vulgares que otras veces. A Kobayashi le sonó mucho a la época en que Yuka aún estaba vivo y era novio de la rebeldía y la desdicha, en la época en que se había entregado a los brazos de los deliciosos narcóticos que le hacían olvidar que Shoyo le había roto el corazón, era curioso como ahora Shoyo andaba por ese camino.

La orgía de la noche estuvo un poco descontrolada, con gente entrando y saliendo, alcohol, drogas, carcajadas y falta de amor, respeto por todo. Ni Shiino ni Konoha quisieron meter las manos ahí pues sabían qué Shoyo necesitaba ese momento.

—¿Te dijo algo Kobayashi? —preguntó Shoyo mirando directamente los botones del elevador. Kuroo no sabía a lo que se refería pero después captó.

—No, vine por mí mismo, sentía que te debía una disculpa.

—¿Lo sentías? ¿Ahora no sientes que me la debas? —mordió su labio el pelirrojo y negó deteniendo el elevador en paro de emergencia, el tirón hizo que Kuroo se tuviera que sostener de la pared del elevador.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —preguntó un poco asustado.

—Vamos a dejar esto claro, Kuroo-san —dijo Shoyo serio—. No te estoy obligando, no te estoy amenazando ni tampoco soy el responsable de que un maldito loco hiciera... lo que hizo —apretó sus labios—. No es mi culpa... ¿vale? —Kuroo parpadeó confundido—. No es mi maldita culpa no ser la idealización que hiciste con mi cara... así como tú no tienes la maldita culpa de no ser el hombre que pensé que eras... —arrugó la nariz—. Vamos a seguir esto hasta el final como fue el trato y después cada quien por su maldito lado... —activó nuevamente el servicio de otro tirón y el elevador empezó a andar. Kuroo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que negó.

—Shoyo... yo...

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y los flachazos así como los reporteros hicieron que Kuroo se ensordeciera un poco, confundido miró a todos buscando sonreír lo más natural que podía con la culpa aún atravesándolo, girando su mirada y encontrando la pequeña mano vendada de Shoyo aferrada a la propia. Su tacto era frío y un poco aspero pero firme. El pelirrojo sonreía y lo invitaba a caminar, Kuroo enseguida reaccionó caminando con él hacia el auto que los esperaba. No bastarían una simple disculpa. Así no funcionaba Hinata Shoyo.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	12. Jarra de arroz, polvorienta ceniza

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**De amor y otras complicaciones.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Jarra de arroz, polvorienta ceniza**

.

.

.

Shoyo aclaró su garganta antes de acercarse al micrófono. Cerró sus ojos momentáneamente para concentrarse. El sonido de las flautas, y de los instrumentos de cuerdas, al tiempo del tempo en su cabeza que le indicaba cuando es que debía de entrar. Eran cinco segundos de silencio antes de que él empezará a cantar, tenía que bajar el tono porque era un sonido dramático. El piano acompañándolo de fondo. Poco después la guitarra acústica.

_"No quiero involucrarme en lo que está bien y lo que está mal. _

_La flor en mi corazón se ha marchitado, jamás regresará. _

_Espero borrar el brillo y desaparecer en el polvo disfrutar una jarra de vino de arroz contigo._

_No quiero involucrarme en lo que está bien y lo que está mal._

_La flor en mi corazón, se ha marchitado, no regresará._"

Tomó aire para volver a entonar, subiendo apenas un poco la voz mientras que empezaba la música a hacer eco. Sus ojos se deslumbraban ante La Luz de los reflectores. No estaba nervioso, no era la primera vez que cantaba como solista, pero si la primera o segunda vez que cantaba balada.

_Los recuerdos van y vienen, eso hiere mi corazón. _

_Deseo que no haya arrepentimientos por el resto de mi vida. _

_Una jarra de vino de arroz, una polvorienta ceniza_

_no me arrepiento del resto de mi vida. _

_Llega la primavera el otoño se va, vida y muerte, _

_nos embriagaremos de nuevo cuando las flores florezcan. _

En su corazón había un golpeteo que seguía el ritmo de los acompañamientos. Shiiro a su lado sonreía tocando la guitarra cuando debía y de reojo podía ver a Konoha sonriendo satisfecho y orgulloso, su arreglo musical era espectacular les había quedado perfecto. Habían hecho un gran trabajo. Aunque la mejor parte, sin duda era Shoyo, que con todo y lesión de tobillo estaba sacando el garbo y el orgullo como un músico completo.

_Puede que esta época de la vida ya no se marchite._

_esperemos a que las flores vuelvan a florecer._

_Puede que esta época de la vida ya no se marchite._

_Regresa y saborea el regusto del vino. _

_una jarra de vino de arroz, una polvorienta ceniza_

_no me arrepiento del resto de mi vida_

_llega la primavera el otoño se va vida y muerte_

_nos embriagaremos de nuevo cuando las flores florezcan_

Los fans estaban en silencio, sintiéndose contrariados por el género que estaban tocando los unicornios, sin embargo, no era algo que odiaran del todo. La voz de Shoyo, la dirección de Yamato, el coro de Tamago y los otros dos eran suficiente como para hacer sonreír a las fans que se abrazaban entre sí enamoradas.

_Una jarra de vino de arroz, una polvorienta ceniza_

_no me habrá arrepentimientos del resto de mi vida_

_un recuerdo, la vida s esa ido, el corazón se ha ido_.

_Regresa y saborea el regusto del vino._

La voz se quebró para este punto, apretando los ojos, concentrándose en lo que su mente le ofrecía cómo combustible para llevar al siguiente nivel la interpretación.

_"Un recuerdo, la vida se ha ido, el corazón se ha ido_.

_Regresa y saborea el regusto del vino"._

La interpretación fue especialmente limpia. Algo totalmente diferente a lo que los fans de Black Unicorns estaban acostumbrados, y no era para más. Aquella era la presentación en vivo del opening de un drama chino en su versión japonesa. Black Unicorn había sido seleccionado de entre todos los grupos de J-Pop como el principal para llevar acabo la sonorización de toda la producción. Y era curioso, porque ni siquiera eran un grupo de pop ni mucho menos baladas, lo que le había gustado a Watashi Umi, el productor de la serie en su versión japonesa, fue la pasión de sus integrantes para interpretar. Sin contar que el tabú roto de una banda japonesa que cantaba solo en inglés cantando en japonés era el hit.

En un principio los productores tuvieron sus dudas pero tras escuchar a Shiiro con una de las canciones no tuvieron dudas, por otro lado el opening y el ending eran problemas pues el tono de voz de Shiiro no podría alcanzar los altos que se requerían pero Black Unicorn, conociendo a la capacidad de sus integrantes, se dieron cuenta que Shoyo podría hacerlo acompañado por Shiiro como su segunda voz para reforzar la fuerza de la letra. En estudio sonó perfecto. De más estaba decir que los números en las encuestas de rating la primera y segunda semana después del estreno fueron sin duda de las más altas, y uno de los factores que más ayudó, fue precisamente la musicalización.

Los arreglos de los unicornios fue perfecto. Fueron tres largos meses de trabajo en colaboración donde apenas habían tenido tiempo para descansar pero los resultados habían valido totalmente la pena. Meses en los que Shoyo y Kuroo apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras por medio de sus representantes pues Shoyo seguía sumamente enfadado con Kuroo y en los tabloides hablaban sobre una ruptura. A Shoyo realmente no le interesaba lo que Kuroo hacía o dejaba de hacer, y se empezaba a hartar de los supuestos regalos que Kuroo le enviaba, pues si bien podía imaginar que Tetsuro se podía sentir un poco culpable, también sabía que la mayoría de esos regalos eran más cosas del representante de Tetsuro en un intento de soborno para que Hinata no abriera la boca sobre todo el asunto del fishcat.

—Deberías invitar a Kuroo-san para la presentación los MTVs —dijo Shiiro un día después de un concierto en Beijing mientras iban camino del hotel, sólo para matar el silencio que había en la limo pues, las verdades fueran dichas, el ambiente en la banda se sentía enrarecida desde que Shoyo había peleado con Tetsuro y de eso habían pasado bastantes semanas.

Tanto Tamago, como Shiiro, Yamato y Konoha querían culpar al exceso de trabajo y las ganas cero de fiesta, pero a esas alturas no se podían seguir haciendo a los desentendidos, no cuando el corazón del grupo parecía pudrirse. Eso pasaba con Shoyo, se pudría en su propio enojo y malestar, una tristeza rezagada y remojada en nostalgia antiquísima. Beber hasta caerse de borracho estaba bien cuando lo hacían los cinco con la música sonando a todo lo que podía la bocina con una televisión rompiendo una ventana de un hotel de mala muerte, pero no estaba ni bien ni cool cuando Shoyo lo hacía sólo mirando por la ventana dando la impresión de que en cualquier momento saltaría por ahí.

—Deberías cerrar la boca —dijo Shoyo recargando su cabeza del vidrio de la ventanilla de la puerta.

—Shoyo, no lo hago para joder pero... sí lo hago por joder, nos estás jodiendo y eso no está bien —refutó enfadado el líder de la agrupación.

—Qué eso no te importe, ¿hago mi trabajo? Lo hago. ¿Llego a los ensayos? Lo hago. ¿Voy a las conferencias de prensa? Lo hago... ¿Qué más quieres, Shiiro? —preguntó exaltado y el resto se quedó incómodo. Esa era una plática que habían querido aplazar.

—Tienes un problema, Shoyo.

—¿Qué tengo un problema? Tamago tiene un problema con las prostitutas y nadie dice nada. Konoha le es infiel a su esposa y nadie dice nada. Yamato se está metiendo anfetaminas antes de cada maldito concierto, esto es lo que hacemos, "Shiiro" —resopló ofendido el pelirrojo sentado al borde del sillón de la limo encarando a su líder—. Esto es lo que hacemos, ser miserables, dar conciertos y ganar dinero para comprarnos nuestras jodidas adicciones... déjame en paz —ordenó serio mientras que aprovechaba el alto para bajar del auto azotando la puerta justo en la cara de Shiiro.

—¡Shoyo! —gritó el americano mientras bajaba sorteando un auto que pasó pitándole. Konoha salió detrás de ellos—. ¡Shoyo!

—Déjame, mierda —replicó el pelirrojo avanzando con mayor velocidad.

—¡Maldita sea, Hinata!

—Chicos —llamó Konoha de forma apresurada y nerviosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el pelirrojo girándose pero sin dejar de caminar de espaldas—. Sólo quiero caminar, no voy a ir ni a drogarme, ni a beber, ni a morirme, sólo déjame en paz —pidió en una suplica con sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

—¡Shoyo! —gritó otra vez Shiiro antes de que Shoyo se girara sin ver que donde pisaba justo en ese instante no había piso sino una caída a una alcantarilla abierta.

...

—Oi —Tsukishima se quitó los audífonos cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él, y enarcó la ceja al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

—¿Eh? ¿El rey hablándole a los plebeyos? —soltó una de sus sonrisas torcidas mientras que cerraba su maletín y lo acomodaba en su hombro—. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar, su majestad?

Tobio ni siquiera se inmutaba ante el trato que tanto detestaba desde la escuela secundaria y que ya era habitual en el rubio desde la preparatoria. Suspiró profundamente buscando fuerzas para no estrellarle el puño contra su respingada nariz.

—¿Es cierto que Shoyo, el de los Black Unicorn, se lastimó en su visita a China? —cuestionó incómodo el moreno. Tsukishima se quedó pensando un momento y después suspiró para sacar su móvil, buscar algo, una de las muchas notas que había leído y donde venía mejor reseñado el acontecimiento, se lo entregó a Tobio.

—Al parecer son heridas menores, se lastimó el tobillo y unos raspones, moretones, pero nada de gravedad, iba caminando por la calle y no se fijó que había una alcantarilla —resumió sacándose los lentes para limpiarlos—. Kuroo-san iba a volar a China pero al parecer no lo hizo por el partido...

—¿Conseguiste boletos para el MTVs? —cuestionó Tobio aún leyendo.

El rubio se impacientaba, primero odiaba que tocaran sus cosas (más específicamente su celular) y en segundo odiaba que intentarán tocar sus cosas (Shoyo), suficiente tenía con la idea de que Kuroo y él tenían una relación, aunque definitivamente algo no le cuadraba del todo. Si existía tal cosa como una relación sabía de antemano que las cosas estaban bastante mal pues poco se les había visto juntos en los últimos meses, la excusa por parte de ambos era la colaboración de los Black Unicorn con el drama televisado. Definitivamente si él fuera el novio del otro tipo quizás no hubiese salido corriendo a China pero se vería un poco más preocupado de lo que lucía Kuroo, aunque si algo se tenía que comentar, era que el humor del capitán de la escuadra roja era pésimo.

Definitivamente algo ocurría.

—No, sólo puedes acceder con invitación.

—Y me imagino que tú tienes —dedujo muy hábilmente Kageyama. Kei suspiró otra vez.

—No, no tengo.

Kageyama respondió un simple "ah". Pero ese "ah" fue suficiente para irritar a Tsukishima que gruñó arrebatándole el dispositivo antes de salir primero. Se acomodó los audífonos y rezó un bajo: "Me voy", no alcanzó a escuchar el "buen trabajo" de sus compañeros porque tampoco quería escuchar la respuesta de Kuroo después de que Kageyama se girara a preguntar a su capitán si él sí había sido invitado.

Cuando Kageyama fue llamado por el entrenador, Oikawa volvió su mirada hacia Kuroo.

—Entonces estás invitado —murmuró el castaño—. Kuro-san, ¿qué planeas hacer?

—Oika'a-san, no estoy de humor —excepto el capitán del equipo nacional terminando de quitarse los soportes del calzado.

—Estás de malhumor porque le gritaste a Shoyo, Shoyo te puso en tu lugar y No estás acostumbrado a eso —puntualizó y sonrió el castaño ante un gruñido que era casi sinónimo de "tienes razón"—. Lo sé, lo sé... eso sin contar que no ha querido recibir tus regalos, ni tus llamadas y todo lo que te responde es silencio... es triste tu caso —comentó y se siguió peinando frente al espejo que había pegado en la puerta de su locker—. Así que... ¿Irás o no?

—Sí, sí iré —resolvió.

—Ya... aunque la caída fue bastante seria... ¿va a participar?

—No lo sé —resolvió el moreno y torció los labios—. Me llegó la invitación apenas ayer, supongo que no pensaba invitarme... así que iré, hablaré con él y después veremos qué va a pasar —dijo con un tono derrotado. Oikawa se sentó a su lado torciendo los labios, miró de reojo a Kuroo.

—Sabes... el día que me gritaste lo de Iwaizumi —"Tooru" -rezongó Kuroo pero Oikawa lo calló para seguir—. Me quedé pensando en que tuviste razón... quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferente si yo hubiese hablado con él bien, quizás serían las mismas pero al menos no me sentiría así como me siento ahora, Kuro-san —dejó sus dos manos sobre sus rodillas y acarició la mala—. Me encantaría encontrar alguna palabra que te sirviera de aliento pero la realidad es que yo mismo soy un desastre para mis propias relaciones personales... mi mejor amigo apenas me habla, la mayoría de mis compañeros me traen riña y no puedo ayudar a mi otro mejor amigo —pasó su mano por la espalda de Kuroo para abrazarlo recargando su cabeza en el hombro del capitán—. Así que ve, y abre tu corazón...

—No seas idiota, I'aizumi no te odia, estoy seguro que podrás reconciliarte con él, y nadie te odia... son figuraciones tuyas.

—No, no. Si me odian, tío —se incorporó de golpe—. Es que me odian porque soy mejor que ellos.

—Vete a la mierda, Oikawa —gruñó alguno que iba pasando de causalidad.

—¿Ves? —señaló Oikawa.

—No reconocen la perfección cuando la —una toalla se estampó en su cara—. ¡Iuw! ¡Esa tenía un vello púbico! —gritó y Kuroo empezó a reír palmeando la espalda de la Diva de la escuadra.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

—¿Qué? —Oikawa paró de arreglar su cabello y miró a Kuroo.

—Que vengas conmigo a los MTVs.

—¿No crees que se verá raro que llegues conmigo y no con Shoyo?

..

—Te dije que sería raro que llegarás conmigo y no con Shoyo —bufó Oikawa mientras le mostraba su teléfono a Kuroo. En la pantalla los seguidores ya Tweeteaban al respecto.

SinNombre32: ¿Ah? ¿Por qué Kuroo-san llegó con la perra de Oikawa-dude?

Naokois: Oikawa-san no es una perra. Sólo es amigo de Kuroo-san. Además, ya había problemas entre Kuroo y Shoyo.

FrozenFrozen: ¡NOO! Mi OTP.

SinNombre32: Qué valor el de Kuroo-san de llevar al otro lol.

FrozenFrozen: Naokois dile SinNombre32 que es mentira, y que no es el otro.

SinNombre32: Superenlo. Todo fue sólo un truco comercial.

Y el hilo continuaba. Kuroo entornó los ojos, subió hasta la publicación principal donde salía una fotografía de Kuroo y Oikawa tomada justo cinco minutos antes bajando de la limosina que los había llevado hasta el Suntory Hall en la prefectura de Minato.

—A ellos no les importa —bufó y se detuvieron en el centro de la alfombra roja, justo a la altura donde se encontraba el banner con los logotipos del patrocinador y auspiciadores. Posterior Kuroo accedió a responder un par de preguntas en cortas entrevistas donde pidió que no se le cuestionara sobre su relación y que mantuvieran respeto. No obstante comentó que se encontraba preocupado pero relajado por la situación médica de Shoyo: "Es un chico un poco despistado, pero es parte de la magia que hace especial a Hinata... al mismo tiempo, es un chico fuerte que sabrá sobreponerse con facilidad, él se encuentra bien, rodeado de amigos, rodeado de amor". La declaración sirvió para apaciguar lo que se iba diciendo en redes y concluyó con una sonrisa, Oikawa esperaba unos pasos atrás absteniéndose de responder cualquier cosa porque no tenía ningún motivo para estar ahí sólo: "Acompañar a mi amigo".

—Así que no te gustan los reflectores, Tooru-kun-san —susurraron detrás de Oikawa que sólo alcanzó a saltar en su lugar girándose con violencia, pero tomado por los hombros para ser pegado al pecho de la persona que antes le había hablado. Apenas tuvo tiempo de sonreír debido a la lluvia de reflectores que eran apuntados hacia el par. Había una suave nota de lavanda y cigarros, una cálida respiración y la tibieza de un cuerpo. Alzó la mirada apenas un poco y gimió quedándose congelado por breves instantes antes de volver a sonreír a los reflectores.

—¿Ah? ¿Bromea, Shiiro-san? —preguntó en voz baja mientras sonreía de forma más despampanante y los reporteros no dejaban de flachearlos. Se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de mano mientras que se alejaba un poco, Shiiro lo siguió—. ¿Nos habían presentado antes?

—Mi culpa —resolvió Shiiro caminando con Oikawa—. Pero es buen momento para presentarnos, ¿no cree, Tooru-kun-san?

—Definitivamente no necesitamos quién nos presente pero hubiera sido más amable que me preguntará antes de invadirme —se cruzó de brazos ladeando la cadera. Estaban en la fila para entrar.

—Hmp, entonces la siguiente vez preguntaré antes de invadirle, Tooru-kun-san... —sonrió Shiiro retorciendo los labios en un gesto curioso que hizo que Oikawa suspirara agotado

— Mira, Shiiro —comenzó—. Que sea abiertamente homosexual no signifique que quiera irme enredando con uno y con otro... no soy esa clase de persona —puntualizó—. Te quieres volver mi "seguidor", adelante, tengo el número de la presidenta de mi club de fans... no me hace daño, igual no juegues al "encantador" porque en ese tablero llevó más por delante que tú... —resolvió con feliz sonrisa, dejó su mano sobre el pecho ajeno solo para acomodar la mascada morada que llevaba debajo de las solapas del traje blanco que llevaba para la ocasión. Se separó nuevamente del vocalista—. Que Shoyo y Kuroo sean pareja y Kuroo sea mi mejor amigo, no significa que tú y yo seamos algo, querido Shiiro.

El vocalista se quedó con los labios separados, los cerró, los volvió a abrir intentado decir algo pero era imposible rebatir. Oikawa poseía una personalidad aplastante y una seguridad que el mismísimo Alejandro el Grande envidiaría. Contuvo el aliento y sonrió de forma estúpida. Hasta que llegaron con el celador y el organizador de la entrada.

—Buenas noches, bienvenidos a los MTVs Awards Japón, Shiiro-san —sonrió la chica.

—Clarissa —respondió Shiiro regalándole un beso en cada mejilla a la chica.

—Oikawa-san, bienvenido —sonrió ahora al jugador de volley—. ¿Me permiten sus entradas para llevarlos hasta sus asientos? —cuestionó y Shiiro sacó su invitación.

Tooru asintió y buscó a Kuroo con la mirada, de forma descuidada lo había perdido de vista por discutir con Shiiro, no se angustiaba, seguramente estaba cerca, después de todo sólo había una entrada y no lo había visto pasar en ningún momento. ¿O sí? Oikawa empezó a desesperarse al no encontrar la cabeza puntiaguda y negra de su amigo, y entreabrió los labios cuando al repasar la escena en la alfombra morada.

—Viene conmigo —dijo entonces Shiiro.

—Oh, perdón... —sonrió Clarissa mientras los hacía entrar y señalaba a uno de los anfitriones los asientos para la estrella del volley y la estrella de rock. Con todo el bochorno del mundo Oikawa caminó a lado de Shiiro que sonreía con un deje de autosuficiencia y superioridad, ofreció su brazo al colocador al que no le quedó más que aceptarlo, iba a matar a Kuroo.

—¿Venías con Kuroo-san? —preguntó Shiiro caminando por el lobby del Suntory Hall, el cual había sido adornado de tal forma que asemejaba a un costoso club ambientado en el siglo XV, las meseras llevaban extravagante ropa inspirada en la moda francesa de aquella época, mientras que enormes candelabros chuecos a propósito colgaban sobre las cabezas de todo. Pantallas gigantes donde se transmitían alguno de los vídeos que eran nominados aquella noche. De fondo sonaba BlackPink, las chicas que estaban a unos pasos de Shiiro y Oikawa sonrieron emocionadas tomándose selfie con algún otro artista que el jugador no reconoció pues sintió en su mano una copa de champaña que Shiiro había colocado.

—Si ya perdiste a Kuroo-san lo mejor será que disfrutes, después podrás encontrarte con él, aunque lo mejor sería que te quedes conmigo porque de por sí es extraño que hayas llegado con él considerando que ya se habla bastante del pleito entre Kuroo y Shoyo —dijo dando un sorbo quedándose en un lugar cualquiera en medio de la sala.

Oikawa suspiró.

—Yo se lo dije, pero el muy cobarde no quiso venir solo, para recoger su mierda es medio...

—Igual que Sho-chan —comentó con una sonrisa—. Shoyo está firme en que la culpa es de Kuroo, antes lo idolatraba y la semana pasada quemó una camisa de Kuroo en el escenario.

El setter sonrió.

—Qué miedo ser pareja de un rockero —afirmó.

—Más miedo das tú —rectificó Shiiro ganándose una mirada orgullosa del castaño.

—Años de entrenamiento —explicó con simpleza. Shiiro sonrió contra el vidrio de su copa mirando a su acompañante—. Aunque si me preocupa dónde pueda estar, el muy cobarde quizás regresó a la limo y huyó a su casa, si lo hizo... estaré enojado con él de por vida...

—Disculpen, ¿tiene tiempo para unas preguntas? —preguntó una chica del staff que acompañaba a uno de los conductores juveniles del canal.

—¡Claro! —sonrió. Oikawa se quiso hacer un lado pero la mano de Shiiro lo dejó a su lado sonriendo para evitar lo incómodo del momento.

Sus ojos se desviaron brevemente de la comentarista a Shiiro que respondía con elocuencia, educación y congruencia, a pesar de su fama de alcóholico y rebelde, Shiiro era un tipo bastante recto, digno de ser el ídolo de los chicos que lo seguían. Cuando la entrevista dio fin, Oikawa se despidió guiñando coqueto a lo que la conductora no pudo reír aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba ya.

—¿Crees que esos dos se arreglen? —preguntó Shiiro mientras pasaban por las puertas que llevaban a los lugares que tenían asignado.

—¿Quienes?

—Shoyo y Kuroo.

Oikawa miró a las dos mil butacas y al escenario cubierto por las cortinas rojas.

—Probablemente, no lo sé, ambos tendrían que poner de su parte, aunque la realidad es que Kuro-san no está enamorado de Hinata —masculló—. Es decir, si están enamorados pero... de dos imágenes diferentes, Hinata del Kuro-san de la preparatoria, y Kuro-san del Orenji-kun —dijo y caminaron sobre el pasillo de escalones hasta la cuarta fila.

—Supongo que tienes razón... —señaló el asiento.

—¡Oika'a-san! —Kuroo se puso de pie con el teléfono en la mano.

—Kuro-san.

—Te estuve marcando —expresó exaltado el jugador acercándose a los otros dos.

—Oh yo te perdí y...—Shiiro aclaró su garganta—. Oh, Shiiro-san, muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué, sus lugares están "juntos" —había varios asientos vacíos en la fila—. Igual los lugares iban a estar juntos considerando que vienen con la banda —alzó los hombros con una sonrisa suave—. Espero disfruten el espectáculo.

—Shiiro-san —llamó alguien del staff a un lado de Shiiro, hablaba por el comunicador de su oreja y apretaba ansiosamente la tablet donde seguro tenía el programa y demás detalles.

—Voy, voy —repitió el hombre mirando entonces a Oikawa y después a Kuroo, luego otra vez a Oikawa—. Espero consideres ser invadido por mí en otra ocasión, Oikawa-kun-san.

Oikawa desvió la mirada.

—No me gustan extranjeros, pero igual gracias —puntualizó y Shiiro rió.

—Soy americano, no me rindo fácilmente... ustedes los japoneses deben saber de eso.

Kuroo rodó la mirada y Oikawa rió mientras veían a la estrella alejarse.

—Resulta que ellos van a abrir el espectáculo —comentó Kuroo—. Así que fue por eso que me enviaron las dos invitaciones para que no llegara solo —explicó el capitán indicándole a Oikawa sus lugares—. Pero según me dijeron Shiiro se salió de camerinos apenas supo que habías llegado tú.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú, no preguntes alguna estupidez de ese estúpido.

Se sentaron y Oikawa rió bajito.

—Vaya... eso me hace sentir aún más importante.

—Ya —Kuroo puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Lograste hablar con Hinata?

Kuroo negó.

—Están en camerinos.

—Ya —respondió ahora Oikawa.

Una de las anfitrionas llegó a pedir una foto con ambos jugadores quienes aceptaron. La selfie volvió a dar la vuelta por internet pues justo a lado de Kuroo se alcanzaba a leer: "Shoyo B.U.", las teorías de que Oikawa y Kuroo fueron juntos porque Shoyo estaba en camerino fue la que salvó el día, y la que más o menos se acercaba a la realidad. La sala de conciertos del Suntory Hall se fue llenando poco a poco, sus butacas ocupadas por famosos e invitados especiales, las butacas de las lunetas y palcos eran de los fans que habían ganado mediante dinámicas especiales del canal y redes sociales.

Kuroo y Oikawa se habían tomado varias fotos que les pidieron otros famosos así como ellos pidieron a otros tantos.

La primera, la segunda llamada.

Y cinco minutos después las luces se apagaron y la cortina roja cayó al piso, después fue halada por cables desde las esquinas. La guitarra siendo tocada, después el ruido de un galope en la lejanía y ruido, la voz de Shiiro despuntando en lo alto. Los fans gritaron emocionados y los propios artistas se incorporaron de sus asientos. Kuroo y Oikawa no fueron la excepción mientras Shoyo hacía lo propio con su guitarra. Konoha y Tamago, Yamato en los coros. Los fans saltaban al unísono agitando sus manos. La trompeta sonó y la voz de Shiiro nuevamente haciendo el coro, los fans hicieron lo mismo.

—Ay dioses... —masculló Kuroo.

—Oh, carajo —soltó una carcajada Oikawa mientras el humo se disipaba por completo y un grupo de cinco chicas aparecía en el escenario. Ahí tocando la guitarra, el bajo, la batería, el teclado y en el micrófono.

La guitarra y el bajo sonaron poderosos mientras que la atractiva rubia que era Shiiro se agitaba en el escenario brincando de un lado al otro. Apartándose el cabello largo y abundante del rostro. El maquillaje que se echó a perder casi de inmediato por el calor y los reflectores casi dos minutos después de que la música comenzó a sonar.

—_No one's going to take me alive  
Time has come to make things right _—se acercó a la sensual pelirroja que con una falda larga y descalza subía un pie al amplificador para tocar mientras que en las baterías la chica de cabello corto y rosa no le importaba abrir las piernas pues la falda también daba una especial amplitud para poder moverse—. _You and I must fight for our rights. You and I must fight to survive_ —Shiiro pegó su rostro al de la pelirroja y que cantó con él. Se alejaron cuando el solo de Shoyo hizo temblar el salón.

La cámara los enfocaba a los _Black Unicorn_ y la cara de estupefacción, sorpresa y efervescente vértigo de los que estaban ahí para ver el espectáculo. Mientras que caminaba hacia tras bambalinas para tomar su guitarra y secundar a la de Shoyo que siguió tocando. En un punto el propio Shoyo desapareció de escenario cojeando. Pasaron los minutos restantes del pequeño espectáculo y llegó la intervención repentina de la banda coreana BlackPink. Ahora ellas vestidas con un look masculino. Los Black Unicorn se alejaron mientras que las chicas seguían haciendo lo propio en animar a la audiencia.

Oikawa sonrió enorme pues conocía las canciones, y era un gran opening.

Cuando pensaron que todo había acabado. La Luz atenuó y una lluvia de pétalos arteriales de papel de china volaron llenando el panorama, era una visión bastante romántica. En el centro se iluminó con luz rosácea a una única figura. Shoyo empezó a cantar. A su lado Konoha tocaba el shinsen y al otro costado, Shiiro con una guitarra acústica, mientras que en la parte alta detrás del escenario una orquesta completa le seguía. Las niñas gritaron emocionadas cantando abrazándose las unas a las otras. Era el single del opening del drama del momento.

Los ojos de Shoyo se fijaron en la multitud. En alguno de esos lugares debía estar Kuroo observándolo, según Shiiro le había dicho fue acompañado de Oikawa, pero era inofensivo, nada de qué preocuparse. Shoyo seguía cantando, con ojos cerrados esperando alcanzar las partes más altas y darle la emotividad que se merecía. Desde el fondo de su estómago salía la canción y era la primera vez que se cantaba en vivo. La orquesta en vivo era estupenda, sonaba demasiado bien y rebotaba el sonido de forma armónica en las esquinas de los cielos rasos que se erguían en lo alto.

El traje de terciopelo oscuro y el cabello rojizo de Shoyo sobresalían de la lluvia de flores ahora rojas, dándole un aspecto aún más dramático mientras que en su corazón el recuerdo de Yuka ardía, el desazón por el amor fallido con Kuroo y su pobre existencia. La voz se elevaba como un torrente de fuego que eclosionaba en una sofocante humareda que alcanzaba a todos los que estaban ahí. Su voz era triste, rota y añoraba algo que le había sido arrebatado.

Los presentes compartieron un mudo estremecimiento que dejó una amarga y dulce sensación en la cabeza de todos. Era una voz que podían tocar. Sentían suyos, dentro en sus carnes, esa añoranza, ese desasosiego, esa impetuosa y tranquila tormenta que los tocaba desde los oídos. Kuroo estaba extasiado, sin aire, decir que sorprendido era decir poco. Había ido a otros conciertos de Shoyo pero era la primera vez que le tocaba verlo siendo parte de una preciosa escena que escalofriante le hacía sonreír. Oikawa a su lado se cubría el rostro, hacia el frente, tratando de no sollozar en voz alta pues era el momento de aceptar que, como decía la canción, no arrepentirse por nada en el resto de su vida. Dejar que la flor de su corazón se terminará de marchitar para permitir que otra floreciera.

Y no era el único.

Muchos conmovidos por el llanto se abrazaban. Otros cantaban con Shoyo que acariciaba con su aliento el micrófono. Rumbo a los últimos estribillos hubo un brillo especial en su mirada tomando el pedestal dorado con ambas manos y sosteniéndolo con firmeza para alcanzar notas más altas. El clímax de la canción y no estaba en el Suntory Hall en Minato, si no en su pequeña felicidad donde no existía ni una pizca de melancolía sólo el deseo de un día ser jugador de volley después de ver al Pequeño Gigante en pantalla. Cerró sus ojos una vez más mientras su voz moría y el último sopló en el instrumento de aire daba vida a la conclusión.

Se hizo el mutis en la sala completa.

—Damas y caballeros ellos fueron Black Unicorn y BlackPink en la apertura de la décima entrega de premios MTVs Japón —una hermosa morena con un elegante atuendo apareció a un costado del escenario. Era la presentadora principal. Y el aplauso del público no se dejó de escuchar por varios minutos debido a la majestuosa presentación del grupo—. Y Shoyo con los unicornios acompañados de la sinfónica de Tokio en la primera presentación del tema de apertura del programa...

Kuroo dejó de escuchar mientras veía como las fans tiraban flores, osos de peluches y algunos distintivos al escenario desde el segundo piso, pues sin duda había sido majestuoso. Cuando giró su mirada a Oikawa éste no dejaba de llorar, y sólo le quedó abrazarlo darle consuelo.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	13. Fuimos idols

Disclaimer: Los personajes usados acá no me pertenecen.

Advertencias: Yaoi. Canon divergente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De amor y otras complicaciones**

Por St. Yukiona

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fuimos Idols**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Más que un simple grupo de drogadictos que les gustaba hacer lo que les viniera en gana, la realidad es que eran una familia. Incluso cuando no estaban en temporada de promoción seguían juntos. Compartían sus penas, sus alegrías y cada una de las fuertes emociones que los embargaba y les daban las energías para salir al escenario. Sus canciones hablaban sobre amor, desesperación, tristeza y lucha, todas esas cosas de las que la vida estaba hecha y que a ellos les gustaba expresar, porque así como se sentían sabían que mucha gente más se sentía identificada y podían ser un fuerte estandarte con el cual sus seguidores podían dar la cara al mundo y vivir un día a la vez. Entonces, no era de extrañar que el dolor de uno fuera el dolor de los otros, y cuando se dolores se trataba los de Shoyo eran los más fuertes, cuando se hablaba de alegría podrían referirse a la alegría vibrante de Konoha, mientras que la personalidad de diva era sin lugar a duda la de Shiiro, el vocalista. Pero si alguien se llevaba las palmas en cuanto a las ideas más ingeniosas para pasar el aburrimiento, ese debía de ser Tamago, el bajo, tenía cierta capacidad idónea para hacer que el resto de los integrantes sonrieran y se partieran de la risa ante sus ocurrencias. Como cierta mañana de verano mientras que descansaban esperando a que Kobayashi regresara de la sede de la disquera con su nuevo itinerario para la siguiente semana, y el de cabello negro se encontraba moviendo su robusto cuerpo frente al televisor del hotel donde se hospedaban y de pronto bufó animado llamando la atención de todos.

En la pantalla el avatar con colores neón se movía en una coreografía bien montada con voces coreanas le dictaban al bajista cómo moverse.

—Quiero ser un Idol coreano —dijo con un puchero Tamago de pronto mientras que bailaba "Bang bang bang" de BigBang en el juego "Just Dance". Shoyo, que afinaba su guitarra, soltó una alegre risita saliendo de sus pensamientos casi al mismo tiempo que Shiiro le lanzaba un cojín a Tamago haciendo que éste se equivocara inevitablemente, y provocándolo a contratacar con otro cojinazo a su vocalista y líder.

Shoyo se rió ahora con más ganas porque, en cuanto peleas, el cuerpo robusto del bajista siempre era un fuerte contricante, inclusive aunque el vocalista fuera un poco más hábil, Yamato les tiró otros cojines desde su posición esperando que se calmaran pero solo ocasionó que también fuera halado al ring que se habían montado en medio de la salita donde los tres luchaban todos contra todos, y de ahí debía de surgir un sólo vencedor. Shoyo comió de las papitas que tenía cerca de él disfrutando el espectáculo porque podía ver claramente la raya del culo de Shiiro asomarse por sus pantalones que se resbalaban mientras era sometido por una llave de jiujitsu que aplicaba sin compasión Yamato al vocalista.

—¿Cuánto que Tamago le muerde una nalga a Shiiro? —preguntó Konoha que apareció de la nada con teléfono en mano grabando la pelea, y Shoyo asintió sacando un billete de veinte dólares, sólo para después ver como, en efecto, Tamago le mordía fuertemente el culo a Shiiro que pronto se dio por vencido y el baterista junto con la guitarra se descojonaron de risa, mientras el primero publicaba en su cuenta de Instagram el vídeo, mismo que tuvo un montón de reacciones de inmediato por parte de sus seguidores. Por su parte Shoyo tomó fotografías del lamentable estado en el que sus compañeros habían quedado: "Unicornios gordos. #Gordos #fat #NoAlimentealosanimales #dietan't #BU #BlackUnicorns #TrabajandoParaTi", y también tuvo un montón de reacciones.

Tamago respiraba por la boca agitado y sonrojado sin dejar de sonreír.

—Es enserio... deberíamos... ser idols... como esos... coreanos —insistió y Shoyo volvió a reír comiendo más papitas.

—No eres coreano y no eres guapo, así que olvídalo, conformate con la depravación y la decadencia de ser un unicornio negro —sentenció Shoyo tirándole una papita frita de las varias que comía. Tamago gruñó sin dejar de intentar bailar al ritmo de la música tras recuperar el aliento, reiniciando el juego, aunque en su forma más sencilla porque el aire le faltaba, como si le hubieran golpeado directo a los riñones.

—Se deben aprender una coreografía para cada canción... —comentó ahora Konoha viendo su teléfono, ahora le enviaba un mensaje a su esposa—, y mínimo después de cada fiesta, en la resaca, a nuestra zanahoria se le ocurren unas dos canciones... si tenemos fiesta tres veces por semana, tenemos seis canciones por semana y por ende son... como veinticuatro canciones al mes... —explicó Konoha negando—, sería mucho ejercicio.

—Y nos haría bien —comentó Tamago siguiendo los pasos del avatar en la pantalla.

—No sé que me sorprende más si la sugerencia de Tamago o que Konoha sepa hacer cuentas... —comentó Shiiro y los otros empezaron a reír.

—Aunque —Konoha ignoró el comentario de su vocalista y alzó un dedo—, si nos haría bien hacer un poco de ejercicio, me preocupa mucho el mensaje que le dejamos a nuestros fans... —Konoha pareció de pronto muy serio.

—¿Sexo, alcohol y drogas? —cuestionó Yamato aún en el suelo mirando el techo.

Konoha se quedó en silencio.

—No, si lo dices así parece que somos unos malditos viciosos... quiero pensar que el mensaje es "vivir libremente" —explicó el del cabello rosado.

—"Vivir libremente lleno de vicios en excesos" —corrigió Shoyo y todos empezaron a reír.

—Pero en serio... —insistió Tamago que iba perdiendo—. Nos hace falta ejercicio.

—Y bailar nos va a ayudar —bufó Shiiro dejando de lado la revista que leía, Shoyo se abrazó a su guitarra entretenido.

—Podríamos empezar a hacer ejercicio... —murmuró Konoha.

—O podríamos hacer un cover de K-pop y aprendernos una coreografía —murmuró en broma Shoyo—. Que a la cuenta sería lo mismo...

Los cinco unicornios se miraron seriamente entre sí sólo para después, empezar a reír descontroladamente porque así de sencillos solían ser la mayor parte del tiempo, casi siempre sus peores experiencias, esas que se convertían en la pesadilla de Kobayashi, su represente, solían iniciar así, con una inocente propuesta donde nadie saldría lastimado, o en su defecto NADIE tendría que salir lastimado, y dos semanas después se encontraban en Bora Bora con dos de sus integrantes desaparecidos, o al menos así había sido la última vez, o con una protesta de no trabajar hasta no tener un jodido unicornio. Justamente el problema radicaba ahí, en su propia pancarta de vida, su lema y razón de ser: "Vivir libremente".

Ser un "Idol" a cualqueira le hubiera sonado a una ocurrencia alocada, un comentario con el cual bromear y pasar el rato fantaseando, incluso jugueteando, pero para ellos de pronto se volvió una meta que seguir. Y ahí estaban los cinco, revisando las canciones en YouTube, proponiendo opciones mientras que otro de los integrantes de la agrupación tecleaba en el buscador japonés: "¿Qué se necesita para ser idol?". Lo primero fue encontrar una canción que les gustara, habían decidido empezar a hacer covers, así como habían empezado la banda de rock, iniciarían la de K-pop-japonés ("Que la "K" es de "Korea", dijo Konoha a Tamago, y a éste no le importó realmente, él haría K-pop-japonés). Y esa primera parte fue bastante sencilla de hacer, o al menos en apariencia, pues aunque "Du du du" de las bellas de Black Pink (a quienes ya habían conocido en la entrega de los premios MTV's) tenía una letra muy pegajosa y todos estaban de acuerdo, sucedía que ellos eran cinco y ellas eran cuatro, entonces, no tenían la suficiente creatividad como para inventarle los pasos al quinto elemento y era obvio que si uno bailaba todos iban a hacerlo, nadie quedaría exento. Para resolver la polémica Shoyo propuso investigar algún grupo que tuviera cinco integrantes: Súper Junior tenía como mil y Monsta X tenía siete, BTS (para tristeza de Tamago, que pronto los descubrió y se enamoró) tenía siete, no tuvieron que irse muy lejos pues tras una breve y rápida consulta a Google, descubrieron que BigBang, la banda que aparecía en el juego que jugaba Tamago en un primer lugar, tenía cinco integrantes.

Otra consulta rápida al buscador y tres de los cinco unicornios coincidieron que TOP, el rapero, era muy caliente y todos quisieron ser él.

—Yo seré TOP —dijo Shiiro muy serio—, soy el vocalista y yo escogeré primero —sentenció fríamente, pero recibió papitas en su cara como protesta.

—Yo quería ser TOP —comentó Shoyo enfurruñado.

—¡No! Yo seré TOP —dijo ofendido Tamago mientras que todos empezaban a reír, y solo había una forma madura de resolver eso, y era quien aguantará más tiempo en la maquina de los toques eléctricos que se habían conseguido por ahí de casualidad. El resultado fue hilarante, y decidieron que Konoha sería TOP.

Una vez elegido el grupo y, obviamente la canción, se pusieron frente al televisor con un vídeo tutorial con una de las coreografías de la banda, mismo que intentaron imitar acabando con un penoso y humillante descubrimiento: No tenían coordinación, ninguno de los cinco estaba hecho para bailar. Incluso terminaron rodando por el suelo, peleando entre ellos y hechos cualquier cosa menos una banda de idols, con llorando de la risa porque Tamago trataba de guiarlos y Shiiro gritándole que no le gritara al tiempo que Konoha tiraba cojines contra todos, eran un desastre, y eran perfectos. Hubo un segundo, un tercero, y cuarto intento sin ningún éxito mínimo, todo lo contrario, mientras más pasaban los minutos, se volvía evidente la falta de condición física que poseían los cincos, y aunque Shoyo y Konoha en algún momento habían pertenecido a equipos deportivos de primer nivel, ahora tantos años después el alcohol, el tabaco y la droga hacía mella en su resistencia.

—Tengo dos pies izquierdos —lloraba en un rincón Shiiro.

Shoyo se había aferrado a sacar un paso pero era imposible, tenía que hacerlo al revés por el efecto espejo, pero terminaba confundiéndose y yendo en sentido contrario. Konoha por su lado parecía tener más habilidad pero era imposible ir tan rápido como en el vídeo, regresaron el mismo unas cien veces sin éxito alguno.

Kobayashi, que había pasado de casualidad por la sala de grabación, donde -en teoría- debían de estar ensayando, los observó un poco consternado, y no quiso preguntar qué diablos hacían, ni siquiera se enojaba que no ensayaban porque era algo usual, no obstante le llamó mucho la atención el intento de danza. Ni siquiera se alarmó aunque lo que sí lo hizo contener el aliento fue cuando Shiiro intentó bailar mientras cantaba.

—¿Ahora se volverán una Boy band? —preguntó cuando no pudo más.

—Sí —respondieron desganados y Kobayashi bufó.

Tuvieron que explicarle desde el inicio y torció los labios brevemente.

—¿Así que intentan volverse una boy band mientras imitan a otra? —quiso entender Kobayashi pero los integrantes de Black Unicorn estaban muy cansados como para seguir dialogando. Kobayashi se quedó pensativo, tenían una invitación abierta a una entrevista en Seúl, allá en Corea. Lo meditó un poco y sonrió de medio lado, bien decía el dicho "Si no puedes con el enemigo, úneteles". Se sentó en una silla cercana y sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y se cruzó de piernas—. ¿Y si les dijera que puedo hacer que bailen?

—Si me dices que nos vas a contratar un coreógrafo te voy a pegar —murmuró Yamato.

—No, no en lo absoluto... es que... tengo un conocido que tiene otro conocido que... seguramente les ayudará a eso —expresó y Shoyo miró con el mismo interés que el resto de sus compañeros a su representante.

Shiiro señaló a Kobayashi.

—¿Qué dices?

Kobayashi torció la sonrisa.

El trato era fácil: Ellos se convertirían en una Boy band pero a cambio tendrían que ensayar como dios mandaba, con una prueba de sonido decente y nada de desastre para el concierto en la Arena de Yokohama a finales de la semana. A los chicos les pareció justo, y creyeron que iba a ser una estafa pero de pronto se encontraron tomando un avión a Corea, de forma exacerbada para que nadie los notara y no se hicieran rumores, aunque la llegada no fue tan discreta y Kobayashi justificó su repentina y corta estadía en Corea por aquella entrevista.

Los chicos creyeron, después, que era realmente sólo una forma en que Kobayashi los había seducido comprometidos a comportarse para una cadena de televisión extranjera pero... no fue si no hasta la mañana del día siguiente de su llegada que, al menos Tamago, no podía respirar.

—¿Son... quiénes creo que son? —susurró la segunda guitarra de la agrupación de rock. Hinata, Konoha, Shiiro y Yamato, se encontraban igual.

Aquellos coreanos que bailaban se detuvieron un momento mientras que entre ellos parecían igual de sorprendidos que los japoneses.

—Chicos, quiero que conozcan a BTS, es un grupo muy famoso coreano —dijo Kobayashi y, obviamente, todos los unicornios habían oído de BTS, era un fenómeno mundial, y aunque no eran fans ni público de su música, los conocían por cultura popular. Los idols coreanos parecían igualmente estupefacto, Black Unicorn no eran tan "grandes", pero si que eran conocidos y eran de esas bandas que sí o sí tenías ganas de tocar.

—¿Cómo rayos? —susurró Shiiro mientras se saludaban los staff de ambos grupos, e incluso los grupos, se necesito un traductor presencial para que la comunicación fuera fluida.

—¿Conoces esa canción... Mic Drop? —masculló Kobayashi y Shiiro asintió—. Bueno, hay un "remix" con Hiroyuki Aoki... también conocido como...

—Steve Aoki, el DJ, claro —dijo Shiiro—. ¿Pero qué no es americano?

Kobayashi asintió.

—Pero sus padres son asiáticos, y bueno, mi hermano es quien le produce los conciertos cuando viene a Japón porque mi papá trabajo muchos años con el papá de Aoki-San —contó Kobayashi y Shiiro parecía maravillado—. Contacté con mi hermano, él con Aoki-san, y Aoki-san hizo que esto fuera posible... obviamente no cobraremos nada...

—¿Cobrar? ¿Estás loco? ¿No tenemos que pagar como las perlas de la diosa madre? —preguntó Shiiro alucinado.

Kobayashi se rió negando.

—Al parecer BTS tiene una especie de reality show donde una cámara los sigue a todos lados, así que nosotros apareceremos... usualmente cobraría pero... ellos nos están haciendo un favor... así que ve, convive y sonríe, procura que nadie diga nada inapropiado o haga algo inapropiado —suplicó el representante y Shiiro se fue casi flotando con los otros chicos.

Se explicó la dinámica y los coreanos parecían accesibles, amables, su aura era demasiado pura y tierna, y a los unicornios parecía encantarles, se les pidió a todos que no postearan nada del encuentro entre ambas agrupaciones en redes sociales, pues sería sorpresa para los fanbase de cada agrupación. Después de calentamiento general, BTS hizo un ensayo regular de la canción de la cuál los Unicornios se aprenderían la coreografía.

Sin embargo... a Black Unicorn, en conjunto, no les pareció tan buena idea ante la complejidad de los pasos ahí presentados. Mic Drop, no era cualquier cosa.

Shoyo se cubrió el rostro sonrojado mientras veía a los chicos mezclarse, entrar y salir del "escenario" sin que se notara, sus expresiones y el movimiento de sus cuerpos sin perder el control de su respiración.

—Lo hacen ver tan fácil... me siento muy enojado —sentenció el pelirrojo en voz baja mientras hacía un puchero.

—Yo no sé pero... me siento muy embarazado —comunicó Shiiro mientras que se mecía de un lado a otro mientras veía a los chicos moverse.

—¿Cómo es que se llama su Fanbase? —preguntó Konoha a uno de los auxiliares del coreógrafos que enseguida sonrió al baterista.

—ARMY, se llaman "ARMY" —respondió amablemente la coreana a lo que el japonés agradeció sonriendo.

—¿Y en dónde me puedo enristra? —cuestionó otra vez Konoha.

—Verlos bailar me hace tener una razón más para vivir —murmuró Tamago mientras bailaba en su lugar meciéndose.

—Podría verlos bailar prácticamente para siempre —susurró Shiiro y los otros cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Si vomitas mierda en un concierto después de semejante tortura —inquirió Yamato y Shoyo le pegó en el hombro riéndose—. Imagínate, súper ebrio y dando esos brinquitos...

—Oh los Idols coreanos no beben —comentó Kobayashi.

—¿Qué? —los cinco integrantes se giraron a ver sorprendidos a su representante, éste asintió.

—No beben, no salen de fiesta, no tienen fiestas alocadas después de cada concierto, ni tienen parejas oficiales, y obviamente se deben bañar todos los días, cambiar su ropa y oler bien porque son iconos... —y el grupo de Unicornios parecía horrorizado.

—¿Y cómo se divierten? —cuestionó Shoyo sorprendido.

—Pues... —Kobayashi no supo responder eso, volvió su mirada hacia el grupo que seguía ensayando.

—Ya no quiero ser Idol —masculló Tamago mientras hacía un puchero y todos volvieron a reír empujándolo.

De pronto la música acabó y los unicornios empezaron aplaudir, Tamago les hizo una reverencia en el suelo, y los coreanos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse conmovidos.

—¿Aún quieren intentarlo? —cuestionó Kobayashi a lo que los unicornios se miraron entre sí.

—Bueno, lo de cambiarme el cabello de color ya lo tenemos dominado —señaló Konoha su propia melena, y el traductor dijo lo que estaban diciendo, los idols empezaron a reír también, hubo algunas otras bromas, Jungkook y Shoyo tuvieron bastante afinación pues a ambos parecía gustarle el tema de los tatuajes y compartieron algunas anécdotas, así como Jimin y su intento de japonés con Tamago y su intento de coreano. La interacción entre las dos agrupaciones quedó grabada en una grabación que siguió segundo a segundo la convivencia de las dos bandas hasta que llegó el momento de la verdad donde se les explicó los pasos básicos de la coreografía, J-Hope, Taehyung y Jimin fueron los encargados de explicarles a los unicornios.

Fue un logró que pudieran aguantar los primeros diez minutos de ejercicio, pero para cuando fue la media hora apenas Tamago y Shoyo estaban de pie, Konoha se había rendido, Yamato sufría de un calambre y se retorcía al tanto Shiiro vomitaba, precisamente, en el baño, resaca y ejercicio no era para nada la mejor combinación. No obstante el orgullo pudo más y después de un breve descanso volvieron a la marcha con la coreografía, una versión sencilla de principiante a la cual titularon: "Versión para idiotas con problemas de sus habilidades motoras y mentalidad de un niño de dos años", obviamente el nombre quedó en privado entre las dos agrupaciones porque el título era políticamente incorrecto en muchos aspectos.

Al final del día los Unicornios presentaron su versión de "Mic Drop" y aunque fue un total desastre fue divertido, refrescante y algo nuevo, que al menos sirvió de mucho para despejar la confundida cabeza del pelirrojo. Tras un largo baño, las dos bandas se volvieron a reunir esta vez para cenar y despedirse, al día siguiente los chicos de BTS debían de atender agenda en un llamado de entrevista en otra zona de Corea mientras que los Unicornios tendrían una presentación en un programa coreano, después volverían a Japón donde debían de preparar una presentación para el Yokohama Arena.

El mejor consejo que recibieron de los coreanos para dominar la coreografía era bastante simple, y los japoneses se sintieron bastante agradecidos. Al finalizar la cena hubo una fotografía que se subió en las redes sociales oficiales de las respectivas bandas y el fanbase de ambos enloqueció por completo.

Las ARMY perdieron la cabeza pues, obviamente los Unicornios no eran para nada una buena influencia, en cambio las Fantasy, el fanbase de Black Unicorn, parecieron encantadas debido a que muchas de ellas también seguían, quizás en menor medida, a los chicos de BTS. El encuentro de dos bandas que tenían en común únicamente que uno de sus integrantes tenía el cabello pintado de un color de fantasía, de ahí en fuera ni sus nacionalidades, ni sus géneros, ni su trayectoria... nada más.

—Se pusieron locas... —murmuró Shoyo mientras le enseñaba a Tamago un foro de BTS donde las ARMY solían comentar y donde, además, habían posteado la fotografía de las bandas.

—Lo normal... al rato se les pasa y asunto arreglado —comentó Shiiro quitándole el teléfono a Shoyo.

El autobús de la agrupación iba en carretera, iban del aeropuerto hacia la arena de Yokohama para el ensayo general. La entrevista con la televisora coreana el día anterior no había sido precisamente la mejor, mucho menos cuando en tono jocoso Shiiro insinuó que se volverían un grupo de idols, una boy band, aquello fue una broma de muy mal gusto y un insulto para la industria, según se expresaron muchas fans de diferentes grupos que no dudaron en atacar a los unicornios, pero los Fantasy (tanto las que odiaban a Shoyo y los que lo amaban, los que querían que Tamago se saliera y los que lo idolatraban, todos absolutamente todos se habían unido, inclusive aquellos que eran los fans empedernidos de Tadashi, el telonero) se unieron en un sólido frente en contra de los haters coreanos y del mundo amante del K-pop.

El contraataque de los Fantasy, fue sencillamente un remate, pues en lugar de insultar a los idols, empezaron a llenar los Instagram y demás redes de grupos como BTS y SuJu, inclusive BigBang (ya no era secreto que Tamago amaba a TOP) con palabras de amor, aliento y agradecimiento por haber recibido a los Unicornios y ser inspiración para sus ídolos.

Cuando Black Unicorn se dio cuenta de lo que sus Fantasy estaban haciendo, interrumpieron su ensayo y no dudaron en grabar un vídeo para Instagram donde aparecían todos sudorosos y apretujados para caber en la toma.

—Tenemos a los jodidos mejores fans del mundo de mierda —dijo Shiiro al borde del llanto—. Ya saben que soy sentimental...

—De verdad nos hacen sentir orgullosos y agradecidos de que les gusten nuestra música basura —sentenció Konoha sonriendo encantado.

—Y de parte de Black Unicorn, les quedaremos agradecer de alguna manera... por lo cuál hemos decidido... —dijo Shoyo.

—Si el gobierno nos lo permite, y ustedes prometen comportarse... —continuó Tamago.

—Darles un concierto totalmente gratuito en la prefectura de... —guardó la respiración Yamato.

—¡Okinawa! —gritaron los cinco al mismo tiempo.

El vídeo se volvió viral en menos de dos minutos, a Kobayashi le daba un infarto porque las autoridades de Okinawa le llamaron para ofrecer el apoyo necesario, pues aunque un concierto gratuito significaba un cierto descontrol también era sinónimo de derrama económica para la zona. Kobayashi tuvo que agradecer y decirles que después se ponía en comunicación con ellos pues no sabía qué estaba pasando, hasta que vio el vídeo y los chicos explicaron lo que pasaba.

A pesar de que un concierto gratis sería costoso: producción, traslado, personal, staff, a Kobayashi, por primera vez, no le pareció tan mala idea, y a la brevedad se puso a contactar con patrocinadores, coordinar fechas y para esa misma noche durante el concierto en la Arena Yokohama, se avisó de las fechas correspondientes.

—¿No lo vas a invitar? —preguntó de pronto Shiiro mientras que el grupo de unicornios iba en la camioneta que los trasladaba de la Arena al hotel. Shoyo enarcó la ceja curioso.

—¿A quién?

—Tengo un Deja Vu —murmuró Konoha mientras se dejaba una toalla en la cara, estaba agotado, la presentación había sido bastante más densa y agotadora que las otras, habían tenido más trabajo que antes y menos tiempo para emborracharse y tirarse al vicio.

—Ya le puse seguro a las puertas para que Shoyo no se vaya a salir a lastimar el otro tobillo —comentó por lo bajo Tamago y todos rieron, menos el implicado.

—Si te refieres a Kuroo-san no lo cre-

El auto se frenó en seco y todos tuvieron que sostenerse de lo que tuvieron a la mano para no estamparse al frente.

—Basta, Shoyo, maldita sea, por una sola puta vez basta —dijo indignado Tadashi que acompañaba al grupo en la camioneta, era el encargado de trasladarlos, a su lado en el asiento del copiloto, como siempre, Kobayashi, que se giró a ver sorprendido al de pecas. El resto de los integrantes también, estupefactos guardaron silencio, incluso el mismo aludido, el de pecas se giró para ver mejor al pelirrojo—. Te conozco desde que estamos en la preparatoria... no fuimos los más íntimos amigos pero... basta... ¿Te gusta Kuroo-san, cierto? Entonces díselo... ¿es una farsa? pues tú lo puedes ver de esa manera pero también puedes verlo como que es una forma en que el destino te da algo que habías pedido a gritos... bueno, hartaste al destino, te dio la oportunidad... ahora deja de desperdiciarla, borra el puto pasado y ponte manos a la obra...

Tamago como el resto de los integrantes miraron al pelirrojo que se quedó callado y suspiró mientras que se hundía en el asiento.

—¿Y si...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! Por todos los dioses, Shoyo —Tadashi seguía rojo—. ¿No se enamoraron como en tu fantasía? ¿Tienes miedo a que ocurra lo mismo que ocurrió con Yuka? Pues... quizás no conozco mucho a Kuroo-san, pero lo mucho o poco que lo conozco te diré que es un buen tipo, un buen tipo al que le rompieron el corazón tal como te lo rompieron a ti y el destino les está brindando una jodida oportunidad... ahora deja de lado la mierda que traes cargando, pasado, amantes, drogas e inseguridad, y ponte manos a la maldita obra... no me hagas repetirlo...

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

—¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, señor...

—Bien... ahora llámale, y dile que lo quieres ver en Okinawa... no es una sugerencia, es una orden —sentenció y Shoyo no dudó en hacerlo, quién diría que Yamaguchi Tadashi, podía dar mucho miedo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Sígueme en FB: /tíayukiona o "St. Yukiona".**

**St. Yukiona.**

**Que los ama de pulmón, páncreas y todo lo demás.**


	14. La masacre

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**De amor y otras complicaciones**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**La masacre**

.

.

.

—¿Sabes que nos van a masacrar los fans? —Fue lo primero que preguntó Shoyo, y de hecho, pareció de pronto una opinión común que tuvieron los unicornios, por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecían serios en un asunto. Y aunque usualmente Hinata sería el primero en lanzarse a la aventura, porque adoraba los retos y los desafíos, aquello superaba por mucho cualquier otro obstáculo o meta que hubieran tenido antes como agrupación, y es que no era cualquier cosa, hasta ellos conocían sus límites. Una cosa era hacer un disco de covers de Queen, una de las bandas más exitosas de todos los tiempos y a quienes les habían dedicado miles y miles y miles de tributos, pero otra cosa era... hacer lo que Kobayashi les proponía hacer. Sobre todo ahora, se encontraban en un punto crucial donde un paso en falso iba a significar el hundimiento del barco que recién estaba flotando en aguas seguras.

Porque ninguno de los cincos integrantes entendió muy bien cómo habían acabado a en ese punto, dialogando sobre algo tan delicado que les había obligado a poner toda su atención en la reunión a la que Kobayashi los había convocado para exponerles la oportunidad que tenían delante de ellos. Incluso Hinata, que pasaba por una extraña etapa de autodescubrimiento y reflexión emocional, había tenido que empujar su extraño estado de ánimo hacia una esquina de su cabeza para poder enfocarse totalmente en la propuesta que su manager les había ofrecido como un cofre del tesoro que si no lo sabían abrir de forma adecuada se terminaría por convertir en una caja de Pandora.

—Si lo pones de esa manera existe la posibilidad de que los fans los masacren pero... fuera de eso... ¿qué más puede pasar? Una mal crítica, una lluvia de palabras de odios, amenazas... ¿uno que otro boicot a algún concierto? Terminamos muy bien la temporada de promoción... tienen el contrato con la disquera internacional, si vemos que las cosas se ponen muy feas armamos algún tour internacional —soltó de forma despreocupada Kobayashi, y por primera vez sentía que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo llevando de las riendas a los chicos en lugar de que ellos fuesen los que estuviesen halándolo a él.

Shoyo torció los labios levemente, porque aquella propuesta que les estaba ofreciendo Kobayashi, parecía ser suficiente como para llenarle por completo los sesos en ese momento en que la incertidumbre sobre sus sentimientos y las certezas que rodeaban su vida se volvían en enormes lagunas que no se atrevía a cruzar por miedo a ahogarse, por miedo decía. Kuroo no había podido ir a Oikinawa porque la temporada en Berlín había estado a punto de comenzar en aquel instante, el capitán de la selección tuvo que regresar a entrenar como la pieza importante que era para el equipo que lo tenía fichado, por otro lado, la prensa se había empezado a apaciguar más y más entorno a la situación que ambos experimentaban gracias a que se había obtenido cierta información de infidelidad de una pareja de actores muy famosos, ambos casados. "Dale otro hueso a los perros y se van a calmar", alguien dijo de casualidad y funcionó perfectamente aquel chisme como para alejar a los tabloides amarillistas, aunque cada tanto sacaban alguna nota sobre la pareja y conjeturas sobre su aparente distanciamiento. La prensa del corte mediático amarillista eran como lobos hambrientos siempre dispuestos a obtener la última nota sin importar el costo o los daños al obtenerla. No obstante, toda la experiencia había revelado varias realidades adultas de las cuales Shoyo no había estado consciente hasta ese momento, decir que lo había hecho madurar era un eufemismo, pero al menos empezaba a ser un poco más consciente de su presencia ante la prensa, siempre se había visto como la estrellita de rock a la que no le importaba nada más, pero sus acciones afectaban otras vidas, colisionaban contra otras personas como estrellas que chocaban y la más fuerte sobrevivía, y la otra... se apagaba sin remedio. No quería ser el motivo por el que una estrella se apagara en medio de pleno firmamento y se convirtiera, sin más, en polvo estelar.

Por otro lado, cada día que pasaba más realidades se abrían ante sus ojos, como si hubiera estado viviendo en una burbuja y ésta se hubiera explotado sin más dejándolo a la intemperie de un mundo que hasta ese instante desconocía. Sintiéndose estúpido al haber dicho reiteradas veces lo mal que lo había pasado en sus inicios con sus colegas cuando en realidad solo habían sido un puñado de niños a los que el alcohol se les había ido de la mano y habían jugado a la banda de rock, él permitiéndose humillar por un estúpido al que le tuvo que haber puesto un alto desde un principio y el resto dejándose arrastrar por supuestas salidas fáciles a problemas que todos pasaban en su adolescencia. Quizás sí estaba madurando pero decirlo así abiertamente no dejaba ningún mérito porque era un proceso que dolía y por el cuál la gente, en algún momento, transitaba. De un tiempo a la fecha, todo parecía tener mayor claridad a sus ojos, era más nítido y la música sonaba diferente, menos furiosa, menos rabiosa, menos viva, pero... extrañamente, lo disfrutaba un poco más que antes, como si con cada cuerda rasgada ésta le dijera: Vas por buen camino, lo estás haciendo bien, y su corazón se sentía en paz.

No es que estar en la banda se volviera o fuera aburrido, por el contrario, cada concierto era más memorable que el anterior, era como si la cima los hubiera estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo y pertenecieran ahí porque sí, pero las cosas ya no eran tan sencillas como no practicar o hacer competencias de ver quien tardaba más días sin bañarse. Era cierto que el problema de Shoyo había sido el más grande casi después del suicidio de Yuka tantos años atrás, pero en aquel momento no eran una décima parte de lo famoso que eran ahora, así que no había trascendido más que como un dato curioso ahora que todos los conocían por todo el país, sin embargo la prensa no solo estaba atenta a él sino a todos los integrantes. La disquera había tenido que medir el consumo público de las drogas y el alcohol en los integrantes, e incluso ellos habían empezado a bajar sus propias dosis, su conducta seguía siendo incorregible pero habían puesto parámetros al mismo tiempo que el uso de servicios "especiales" como prostitutas, éstos ya eran por medio de la empresa y no de forma independiente como había sido toda la vida. De verdad que la fama podía llegar a eclipsar la vida de cualquiera, y de algún modo, era algo que ellos estaban dispuestos a tomar con calma, ya no tenían 15 años.

Mientras los unicornios se volvían más famosos, había más responsabilidades que tenían que cumplir.

Viajes dentro de Japón y ahora también a China y Corea, después de su inusual interacción con aquella famosa agrupación de Kpop se había abierto una ranura en el cotizado mercado coreano. Los unicornios navegaban en aguas desconocidas, pero procuraban que todo saliera bien esforzándose al máximo para que más y más gente conociera sus canciones, brincara con ellos y vibrara con la misma emoción que ellos mismos imprimían en cada nota, sin importar cuanto tiempo durara el sueño, pues cuando en 10 años miraran hacia atrás verían una carrera donde no solo hubo fama sino experiencias increíbles, alegría y una familia de verdad. Y justamente una de esas experiencias se desenvolvió frente a ellos en forma de una opción... inusual, si se le quería ver así.

Hacía cinco semanas que Kuroo no estaba en Japón y justamente la temporada de conciertos de gira nacional había acabado tres semanas atrás, dos semana antes habían hecho una especie de gira en programas de televisión china que había salido bastante bien. Mientras la agrupación se encontraban por su última semana de conciertos nacionales habían sido llamados por una productora japonesa para que ellos hicieran el casting para el opening de un anime que pertenecía a un manga bastante famoso.

La idea, sinceramente, a los chicos los había entuciasmado bastante. Al grado que habían ensayado a consciencia para poder clasificar y volverse los interpretes de aquel anime, les hacía especial ilusión a alguno de ellos que habían crecido viendo anime y leyendo manga, sin embargo, el gran "pero", era que aunque los habían convocado con una invitación casi personalizado, la realidad fue que también habían convocado a otras cinco agrupaciones para escuchar propuesta y seleccionar la que mejor pegara con el estilo de lo que se tenía pensado para el anime, entre las agrupaciones se encontraban FLOW!, Granrodeo y otro grupo novel como ellos. Ante la presencia de semejantes personalidades, que todos conocían, ninguno de los Unicornios negros se atrevió a amedrentarse, por el contrario, se sintieron extrañamente genial al saberse competidores de dichas bandas, se esforzaron mucho más: Shoyo había hecho la letra, una poderosa y que iba muy acorde a la temática del anime deportivo, mientras tanto Shiiro y Konoha se habían encargado de componer la melodía, Tamago y Yamato hicieron lo propio apoyando con observaciones y algunas correcciones. Sin embargo el día de la prueba llegó, se toparon con FLOW!, tomaron algunas fotografías y fue un buen up para las redes sociales de ambas bandas, FLOW! era una de esas bandas que admirabas sí o sí, casi al mismo nivel que Larc and Ciel~ y que precisamente eran conocidos por haber hecho openings legendarios como "Go!" de Naruto y "Howling" de Seven deadlys, canción que casualmente habían hecho en colaboración con Granrodeo, otra de las bandas convocadas por la productora, por ende, no eran unos novatos en el tema como lo eran los Black Unicorn.

Ante la presencia de personalidades como FLOW! y Black Unicorn en el estudio para la prueba final, mucha gente de la misma productora, se dio cita para escuchar un miniconcierto gratis de ambas agrupaciones. En ese momento, mucho de los que parecían renuentes pudieron presenciar que los Black Unicorn eran talento puro, duro y sin pulir del todo, no solo pose de moda y playback, eran realmente artistas, músicos y sentían su arte en su piel y debajo de sus uñas, pero la experiencia de FLOW! salió a flote apenas empezó a tocar su propuesta, dando un cátedra de lo que debía ser un opening para un anime que se presagiaba popular, pues no solo era la cuestión de componer una canción fuerte sino que sus partes acústicas y no vocales podían, perfectamente, funcionar como parte de la banda sonora de la serie. Era cierto que Shoyo y Shiiro habían leído todo lo que iba del manga y empapándose hasta el cuello con todo lo que el fandom sacaban, trabajando arduamente en una investigación que se sentía en las notas, sin contar que ya tenían la experiencia de la musicalización de la adaptación japonesa de aquel drama chino, pero también era una realidad que un drama y un anime eran dos cosas totalmente diferente, mientras uno estaba diseñado para un público más maduro el otro era enfocado para un público compuesto en su mayoría por adolescentes, sin contar que muchas veces el éxito del anime consistía en la musicalización. No les sorprendió en nada a los unicornios saber que FLOW! se había quedado con la firma, sin embargo lo que se volvió una sorpresa para ellos fue lo que pasó después de aquella noticia.

Y es que junto con la noticia de que habían perdido la firma para hacer el opening, llegó una convocatoria urgente para que todos, los cinco unicornios, fueran a la brevedad hasta la sede de la disquera pues había una noticia que se tenía que discutir. Los cinco, en cualquier otro momento, hubieran llegado tarde o hubieran ignorado olímpicamente la llamada, pero las cosas cambiaban, y ellos lo notaban, al grado que Shoyo se sorprendió al ver que el gesto de sus compañeros reflejaba la misma preocupación que él había expresado con su pregunta tras escuchar la propuesta y ver el engrapado de las indicaciones frente a ellos en la mesa de reuniones, así como las partituras y las fechas marcadas en la pantalla donde se proyectaban las diapositivas con las que Kobayashi exponía la situación. AMBICIOSA situación y que a más de una le dio un terrible escalofrío.

Kobayashi lucía un poco feliz.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué opinan? —cuestionó el manager tomando de su taza de café, al vez que se sentaba en su propia silla, reclinándose un poco y escuchándola chillar un poco, llegaba la hora de las negociaciones, debía estar cómodo con la cabeza despejada y para pensar fríamente en todo momento, saber manejar sus cartas para obtener el mejor resultado.

—Nos van a masacrar —sentenció otra vez Shoyo dejando el engrapado sobre la mesa para suspirar y ver a sus compañeros esperando alguna otra reacción que no llegó, pues seguían en un extraño shock.

—Pensé que les iba a emocionar —dijo muy serio Kobayashi aunque no pudo evitar seguir sonriendo.

—¿Qué no ves anime? ¿Qué no sigues redes sociales? ¿Hola?—preguntó ahora Konoha rascándose la nuca y alborotándose los cabellos rosados, aunque por la sonrisa de su representante supo enseguida que no, que no veía anime y mucho menos estaba muy al tanto sobre los dichosos fandoms y la intensidad con la que manejaban éstos—. Cuando X Japan y Hyde, entiende... X JA-PAN y HY-DE tomaron el proyecto que había estado llevando Linked Horizon, los fans de la serie se le fueron encima a los productores... hablamos de X-JA-PAN y Hy-De... no de cualquier bandita... sino de HY-DE —enfatizó porque él era muy fan de Hyde como todo Japón, entre Hyde y Gack se completaban los tesoros nacionales, y hasta él mismo se ponía duro de solo pensar en el japonés porque era todo un referente de figura del rock nacional, una leyenda—. Es como si... no sé... le dieras... November Rain a que la toque One Direction... —trató de ejemplificar con simpleza y todos asintieron dándole la razón a Konoha, aunque les gustara, les encantara, transgredir; el hecho de tocar un cover de una banda que aún estaba en vigencia y viva era tema tabú incluso para ellos mismos, y no se sentían cómodos del todo, sin embargo Kobayashi parecía no querer ceder.

Otra vez el pelirrojo suspiró profundamente y lanzó una mirada a sus compañeros, volvió sus ojos lentamente hasta donde su representante, se inclinó sobre la mesa para coger una botella de agua, destaparla y beberla pensando en sus siguientes palabras.

—_Red Swan_ fue una obra de arte —señaló Shoyo mientras jugaba con su teléfono, y enseguida empezó a sonar la mencionada.

De principio a fin, Red Swan era una obra maestra, era hermosa. X-Japan y Hyde habían hecho un trabajo brutal, no había palabras simples para poder resumirla, pero la gente la había odiado en su momento, la productora tuvo que hacer que la antigua agrupación que habían estado haciendo los openings para aquel monumental anime volviera pues temieron un boicot.

—Aunque hubieran puesto al propio GACK., la gente iba a odiar porque no era LH —susurró Yamato revisando el engrapado para después suspirar—. Lo que nos pides es casi usurpación y te apuesto a que se lo ofrecieron a más gente y todos rechazaron... —Shoyo se rió concordando con Yamato encendiendo un cigarrillo, Shiiro le pidió uno. Kobayashi suspiró un poco agotado porque no iban para ningún lado.

—Lo sé... pero ustedes no van a usurpar a nadie, a demás esto es parte de un festival que organiza Production I.G. por su aniversario, no serán los únicos... hay más artistas invitados... y todos están en la misma posición...

Los unicornios se vieron entre ellos porque sonaba lógico pero aún así tenían sus reservas, aquella presentación podía parecer cualquier cosa pero dependiendo del resultado o podían volverse más famosos o podían hundirse y jamás salir del pozo, el público japonés era bastante apasionado en ese aspecto, y no solo el público japonés en general las personas apasionadas del anime eran bastante quisquillosas y especiales, y era un arma de doble filo. No tenían conciertos en puerta y podían invertir el tiempo en ensayar pero aún así, les embarga el miedo para dar un paso más. Un paso más. Shoyo entrecerró la mirada mientras observaba absorto el cielo que se dibujaba detrás del ventanal que rodeaba parte de la oficina, sus labios seguían resecos y el olor del cigarrillo le ocasionó malestar, así que lo apagó de inmediato, otra vez sus ojos en las nubes que pasaban lentamente. ¿Haría buen clima en Alemania? Suspiró profundamente antes de ver a Kobayashi que seguía explicando el evento al que habían sido invitados.

El festival de Production I.G. consistía en 20 o 25 bandas y solistas que interpretarían en formato covers los openings y endings, así como canciones emblemáticas dentro de sus producciones, también serían invitados a los seiyus para hacer una suerte de doblaje en vivo. Era un evento grande al que los fans estaban ansiosos por asistir, y hasta el momento en que se llevaba acabo aquella junta el line up no había visto la luz y la gente ya hablaba sobre costos, cazando cualquier información sobre como conseguir los boletos, que no serían vendidos sino ganados mediante dinámicas que la propia productora lanzaría y que regalarían en eventos más pequeños promocionales, además de que a cada casa discográfica les regalarían cierta cantidad de boletos como pago a sus artistas, en este caso la banda no cobraba nada porque la mera exposición pública era suficiente.

—Suficiente para hundirnos o hacernos volar —masculló Konoha.

—Vale supongamos que aceptamos interpretar aquella canción —dijo Shoyo rompiendo un poco la dinámica de "nosotros decimos que no" y "tú nos convences".

—Canciones, son dos —interrumpió Kobayashi.

—¿Cuáles serían? Aquí solo dice que son de Shingeki no Kojin y si es... —negó el pelirrojo de Miyagi dejando caer su dedo contra los papales que contenía la orden del día—. Si son las que creo que son no será posible... ninguno de nosotros habla alemán y nuestros altos no alcanzan para hacer los coros... —sentenció ya con un dolorcito en la nuca y un escalofrío recorriéndole debajo de la piel.

—_Guren no yumiya_ y _Shinzou wo Sasageyo!_ —soltó conteniendo la emoción Kobayashi y los ojos se le iluminaron al menos a dos unicornios, porque aunque no quieran admitirlo, las canciones eran una _pasada_ que le eriza la piel a cualquiera.

Canto gregorianos, alemán, rock pesado y titanes de fondo.

Tamago ya estaba pensando en dónde iba a comprar el cosplay para la presentación mientras que Shiiro se imaginaba llegando al escenario desde el techo con una soga, balanceándose y disparando Manipbras tridimensionales, definitivamente Konoha se teñiría el cabello de rubio para ser Irving Smith, pero tras una revisada rápida al rostro de Shoyo, decidió mejor ponerse también serio, porque lo que había dicho el guitarrista era bastante cierto, nadie cantaba alemán y mucho menos alcanzarían las notas que eran básicamente opera. Kobayashi sonrió otra vez porque tenía a dos unicornios emocionados, uno neutral y dos que parecían resistirse. No perdía del todo la guerra.

—Pediremos el favor a la orquesta sinfónica de NHK y al coro metropolitano —explicó el plan y los labios de Konoha se torcieron porque sonaba bastante factible si era el caso, el manager unió sus manos y se inclinó, su rostro se dibujaba la casi victoria pero no celebraría porque Shoyo tenía la capacidad de convencimiento con Shiiro, y al final Shiiro era el líder de la banda—. Hablé con ellos antes de convocarlos y ellos dijeron que estaba bien, incluso dijeron que si salía bien... podríamos tener alguna especie de colaboración en un futuro... —otra vez esos ojitos brillantes por parte de casi todos los unicornios y Shoyo fue el primero en golpear su frente contra la mesita porque eso sonaba estúpidamente genial, sobre todo cuando imaginó nítidamente a Konoha rematar sus baquetas contra los tambores, pudo visualizarse secundado por violines y la potente voz de Shiiro. Pero también sintió de pronto el terror de echarlo a perder recorrerle la cabeza. Un sentimiento que le recorrió a todos mientras que aquello se veía un poco más real aquello.

Shoyo se cubrió el rostro incorporándose para salir al balcón, lo estaba superando la situación. Regresó a los dos segundos y sacó su móvil, conectó con el bluetooth que había en la sala e hizo una marcación muy consciente.

—De esta llamada depende todo —dijo serio mirando a todos y Kobayashi no comprendió lo que pasa.

—Shoyo... —lo llamó el manager y el pelirrojo alzó su dedo para callar a su representante y en su lugar esperó, miró su reloj de pulso, hizo cuentas mentales solo para definir que era temprano.

—¿Shoyo? —respondieron del otro lado de la línea en los altavoces de la sala de reunión.

—¿Kuroo-San? —comentó Shoyo y el resto de los integrantes de la banda se miran entre sí paralizados. Kobayashi que se había incorporado se sentó un momento también conteniendo la respiración.

—Sí —murmuró el guitarrista ocultando sus ojos con sus manos porque el corazón le saltó como el colegial que jamás había dejado de ser, y porque parte de todos esos descubrimientos que había hecho a lo largo de los últimos meses, estaba la certeza de que Kuroo de verdad le gustaba, demasiado como para aceptarlo abiertamente y en lugar de ello solo decidió huir como de la mayoría de las cosas.

Al jugador de volley le pareció extraña la llamada y se alejó de la mesa donde estaba cenando con sus compañeros de equipo después del entrenamiento en el polideportivo de la escuadra a la que pertenecía, era extraño que Shoyo le llamara, después de todo habían pasado semanas en silencio y esa llamada lo desconcertó totalmente.

—¿Sí o no? —preguntó de tajo Shoyo solo para aumentar el desconcierto del moreno que enarcó la ceja confundido mirando el horizonte.

—¿Sí o no? —replicó Kuroo.

—Sí, decide ¿sí o no?

—Sé que te vas a enfadar pero... ¿Estás drogado o borracho?

Y no es la primera vez que se lo preguntaban pero ahora solo negó con la cabeza.

—Es algo en lo que no podemos ponernos de acuerdo —fue la escuata respuesta por parte del músico.

—¿Y me llamas a mí para resolver el conflicto? —dijo Kuroo suspirando profundamente sentándose en el borde de uno de los ventanales, porque de Shoyo y sus amigos nada le sorprendìa, así como tampoco le sorprendía que hubiera sido llamado para algo tan... casual y banal, pero algo era algo, y hablaba con Shoyo—. Si te respondo... ¿podremos hablar después? —preguntó y la voz del bloqueador de la escuadra alemana sonó ligeramente seria, todos fueron testigos de como Shoyo chasqueó la lengua, aunque en realidad había marcado precisamente a él solo para tener una excusa.

—Sí, hablaremos después... —resolvió en voz baja con las orejas enrojecidas sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros. Konoha sonrió mirando a Shiiro que aunque, no quería admitirlo, se sintió un poco satisfecho de que por fin Shoyo se había dejado de estupideces, aunque era una estupidez por sí misma que le estuviera dejando a Kuroo una decisión como esa.

—En ese caso... n-... —solo es pronunciado el primer lexema del fonema y se queda en silencio, porque su entrenador le hacía señas desde el interior del restaurante, al parecer uno de sus compañeros cumplía años y le estaban cantando Zum Geburtstag viel Glück, que era la versión alemana del "Happy birthday to you", Kuroo reaccionó, los unicornios y Kobayashi gimieron al unisono ante el silencio y el ruido al otro lado de la línea—, ¿Shoyo? sí, la respuesta es sí, te llamó después, en una hora, nos vemos —la llamada se cortó de pronto.

La línea sonó muerta.

Los unicornios se quedaron mirando a la nada.

Kobayashi también estuvo en silencio largo rato y antes de que los chicos reaccionaran, proliferó un grito potente que hizo a todos saltar de sus sillas. Shoyo se desplomó en el asiento ocultando con sus manos su rostro mientras sus compañeros se dejaban llevar por la celebración de Kobayashi, porque por lo visto, se enfrentaban a un gran reto, y por ende... estarán muy ocupados.

...

—¿Qué haces? —Oliver Barnes, compañero de equipo de Kuroo, al moreno mientras que éste revisaba su teléfono. Lo había estado haciendo en cada oportunidad que había tenido desde que el entrenamiento había iniciado, alegando con el coach de que esperaba un mensaje muy importante, la verdad era que esperaba algún mensaje de Shoyo, pero éste no se había manifestado, el día anterior después de cantar zum geburtstag viel gluck antes del pastel, Tetsuro había estado luchando por contactar con Shoyo pero el guitarrista no había respondido, y sintió un poco de ansiedad al ver que tampoco había publicado nada en las stories ni en los muros de sus redes sociales, y temió que aquella cosa a la que había dicho "Sí", hubiera sido algo como: Tirarse del último piso de un hotel intentando hacer parachute, dioses, la ansiedad lo estaba comiendo vivo. Ni siquiera las hábiles manos del masajista del equipo para el cual jugaba le lograban aliviar el estrés que había pasado la noche entera y ahora parte del día. Lo bueno es que pronto sería hora para que volviera a su hogar y podría seguir retorciéndose de la angustia pero en pijama.

—Debe estar esperando noticias de su amorcito —dijo Sokolov, otro de los jugadores extranjeros que jugaban para al escuadra rojo y dorado, usualmente el ruso no hablaba con nadie y se le conocían pocas palabras pero cuando se trataba de Kuroo y Barnes, solía ser un hablantín al grado que lograba desquiciar al gato negro que bufaba ofendido.

—Sólo estás celoso —resopló el japonés antes de dejar de ver la pantalla vacía de notificaciones para concentrarse en las manos de Helga que le estrujaban la espalda. Aún sentía adolorido su omóplato, necesitaría más que un masaje para aliviarlo del todo. El ruso se rió en la camilla de a lado también dejándose hacer por su propio terapeuta físico.

—¿Celoso de ser un... —se quedó pensando el ruso—. Oye, Oli... ¿Cómo es que lo llamaron en la columna japonesa?

Oliver se rió divertido y Kuroo hundió su rostro en el hoyo que había en la camilla porque cuando esos dos empezaban, nadie los podía callar.

—Espera, espera... —dijo Oliver sonriendo.

—¡Sodomita inmoral! —chillaron Oliver y Sokolov al mismo tiempo sin dejar de reír, y Kuroo estuvo a punto de incorporarse para ahogar a uno con un amarre de toalla, y al otro dejarlo lso testículos en la boca, sin embargo la mano de la masajista tocándole la el hombro le llamó la atención.

—¿Tetsuro? —habló la masajista.

—¿Sí? —los otros dos siguieron parloteando pero el japonés tenía toda su atención en la alemana.

—Necesitaré poner kinesiotape en la espalda y en la pantorilla derecha, ¿está bien? —interrogó y él asintió.

El turno de Oliver terminó y salió primero de la sala de masajes, ingresó otro jugador y tanto Sokolov como Kuroo guardaron silencio, no es que se llevara mal con el resto del equipo, sin embargo, había una atmósfera extraña desde que había ocurrido todo aquello con el asunto de Kuroo y el guitarrista de esa banda de rock, se sentía, sobre todo, entre los compañeros que veían con algo de recelo al japonés porque el escándalo había atraído un sinfín de reporteros hasta las prácticas haciendo difíciles las entradas y salidas, además de incómodos los partidos donde todo parecía girar en torno al japonés. Kuroo salió unos diez minutos después, se despidió de todos y se fue directo hasta su auto llevando la chaqueta sobre los hombros. Las noches de verano en Berlín eran cálidas contra la creencia que se tenía sobre el permanente frío alemán, era su segundo verano y no era muy distinto a Tokio, de hecho encontraba ciertas similitudes en ambas ciudades más no en su gente, era cierto que los alemanes eran mucho más abiertos, alegres y acostumbrados al ruido constante, sobre todo en Berlín y Baviera, sin embargo, eran también muy fans de la puntualidad, el orden y la limpieza, así que no le costó nada de trabajo adaptarse.

Su casa quedaba a unos 20 minutos, si había tráfico, del Max Schmeling Halle, hogar de los SCC Berlín para quienes jugaba como Bloqueador Central, su técnica como bloqueador había mejorado exponencialmente con los años a pesar de que había tipos aún más altos que él, y era lo que le había ganado su lugar y un número titular en la jersey del equipo.

Si no hacía tráfico, podía llegar a su hogar en 15 minutos, justo como pasaba en ese instante, en que solo le bastaba llegar hasta la plaza Alexanderplatz donde dejaba su auto en un estacionamiento particular y de ahí cruzaba la plaza a pie, en la acera del frente se encontraba el complejo de apartamentos donde vivía. Que se trataba de un edificio histórico que había albergado el resguardo de varios espías durante la época de las dos Alemanias. Kuroo fácilmente se habría podido decantar por alguna carrera universitaria y un puesto importante en cualquier empresa, sin embargo, la idea de seguir jugando, y hacerlo en el extranjero le sedujo. Los Berlin Recycling era un equipo fuerte, y su sede le gustaba mucho al moreno. Sobre todo ese lapso en que caminaba por la plaza rumbo a su hogar pudiendo desconectar de la realidad, con la fuente de Neptuno a un costado, entre los camellones de autos, y al frente el reloj del mundo. Ese mismo reloj que era fotografiado por un pelirrojo que sonreía a la pantalla de su teléfono, y en el propio teléfono de Kuroo el sonido que anunciaba que UnicornioNegro_2 había subido una nueva fotografía en Instagram.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Ya me siguen en FB? Me encuentras como St. Yukiona o bien /TiaYukiona**

**Para enterarte de mis proyectos, actualizaciones y arts.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**St. Yukiona**

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


End file.
